Lorsque deux mondes se heurtent
by PetiteSphereAilee
Summary: Une année a passé depuis que les Telmarins ont été battus. Tout allait bien dans le monde de Narnia. Mais un jour, une prophétie fut révélée, et une certaine dévoreuse de livres à la chevelure broussailleuse fut retrouvée perdue dans un monde où la magie est … différente. Que peut-il se passer lorsque deux mondes se heurtent ?
1. Une Grande Prophétie

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Et oui, me revoilà !**_

 _ **Dans les derniers chapitres de Cela commença avec une colocation, je vous parlais d'un projet qui me tenait à cœur, et j'espérais qu'il aboutirait.**_

 _ **Et le voici. Il s'agit d'une traduction.**_

 _ **J'ai lu cette fanfiction il y a déjà plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années, et je l'ai adoré. D'ailleurs, je l'adore toujours autant ! Et j'ai eu envie de la traduire, d'abord pour moi, puis pour le public.**_

 _ **Il s'agit d'un crossover entre les univers d'Harry Potter et du Monde de Narnia. L'auteure originale est W**_ _ **ickedlyAwesomeMe, et voici un lien vers son profil :**_ _ **u/1387145/WickedlyAwesomeMe**_

 _ **Si vous désirez lire cette fanfiction en anglais, voici le lien :**_ _ **s/7888194/1/When-Two-Worlds-Collide**_

 _ **Résumé : Une année a passé depuis que les Telmarins ont été battus. Tout allait bien dans le monde de Narnia. Mais un jour, une prophétie fut révélée, et une certaine dévoreuse de livres à la chevelure broussailleuse fut retrouvée perdue dans un monde où la magie est … différente. Que peut-il se passer lorsque deux mondes se heurtent ?**_

 _ **Et voici l'équipe !**_

 _ **L'auteure originale : WickedlyAwesomeMe**_

 _ **Traductrice : PetiteSphereAilee**_

 _ **Relectrice : Snow**_

 _ **Tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter à présent est une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaise comme elle m'a plu.  
**_

* * *

« C'est ridicule, Peter ! » s'exclama le Roi Caspian X en lançant un regard noir au Grand Roi, qui le lui rendit. Obstiné, Peter s'assit sur son trône, posa ses pieds sur un des repose-pieds devant lui. « Pourquoi l'année prochaine alors que nous pourrions nous marier la semaine prochaine ? »

Le Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique lâcha un soupir et se leva encore une fois, commençant à marcher devant le Roi Telmarin. Le Roi Edmund le Juste, son frère de dix-huit ans, roula des yeux devant le ridicule de son frère.

« Bon sang Peter, ce mariage ne concerne que deux d'entre nous. Pas toi. » réprimanda Edmund, imperturbable lorsque son frère lui lança un regard noir. Il était connu à Cair Paravel que leur Grand Roi détestait toujours quand il était réprimandé, surtout par sa fratrie, qui était plus jeune.

« Peter, assieds-toi, » s'exclama la Reine Susan la Douce d'exaspération. « Pourquoi dois-tu toujours interférer dans nos affaires ? »

Peter marcha en direction de son trône et s'assit encore une fois, boudant. La Reine Lucy la Vaillante lui sourit pour le réconforter, et lui saisit sa main droite. L'acte de sa petite sœur n'arriva pas à le calmer. En fait, cela l'irrita encore plus de voir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Lucy lorsqu'elle le fixa du regard.

« Tsss, vous aimez vraiment vous liguer contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Peter dans un soupir exaspéré. Edmund et Caspian sourirent simultanément d'un air suffisant tandis que les demoiselles rigolèrent doucement. « D'accord, très bien. Mariez-vous tous les deux demain, pour ce que ça m'importe. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez parce que ce ne sont pas mes foutus affaires. »

« Langage, Peter, » le réprimanda Susan, tendant les mains vers Caspian pour qu'il les prenne. Son futur mari lui sourit et prit ses petites mains. Elle le regarda et sourit, avant de se retourner vers les autres membres de sa fratrie. « J'ai vingt ans, bon sang ! Bien que, techniquement, j'ai plus de mille trois cents ans, mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! » S'exclama-t-elle, observant la solitude qui naissait sur leurs visages. « Je pense que je suis assez vieille pour me marier. Maman s'est mariée avec Papa lorsqu'elle avait dix-huit ans. Et puis, me marier avec Caspian ne signifie pas forcément que je partirais d'ici. »

Lucy se leva de son trône et marcha vers sa sœur. Elle enveloppa le buste de sa sœur de ses bras et soupira. « Toi qui pensais que l'amour était stupide, » indiqua-t-elle, rigolant lorsque Susan rougit. « Tu te rappelles de ce gars, avant d'être rappelé à Narnia ? »

« Qui ? » Se renseigna Caspian, scandalisé.

« Personne, mon amour, » le rassura Susan, lançant un discret regard noir à Lucy. « Juste quelqu'un que nous avons rencontré quand tout était … normal. »

Caspian restait suspicieux, mais quand Susan se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un baiser sur ses lèvres, il sourit.

« Ugh, devez-vous vraiment faire ça toutes les deux minutes ? » demanda Edmund, dégouté. Susan lui tira la langue si rapidement qu'il en roula des yeux. « Eh, tous les deux. Je sais que vous vous aimez tellement mais pour l'amour d'Aslan, épargnez nos esprits de cette vision d'horreur. »

« Toujours aussi dramatique, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Susan qui s'approcha d'Edmund et lui donna un bisou sur sa joue. « Ça c'est mon petit frère. »

« J'ai dix-huit ans, » souligna-t-il. « Enfin, dans notre monde, je les ai. »

Peter frappa dans ses mains pour obtenir l'attention. « Très bien, très bien », dit-il. « Arrêtons ces absurdités pour l'instant et commençons à parler du prochain mariage, celui de Susan et Caspian. »

Edmund et Susan se rassirent sur leurs trônes. Lucy choisit de s'asseoir sur le sol en face du trône de Peter, n'accordant pas d'importance au fait que sa robe se salisse ou non. Caspian, de son côté, préféra rester derrière Susan et mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

Comme la royauté Narnienne parlait, le temps passa plus vite.

C'était étrange, surtout pour les membres de la fratrie des Pevensie qui avaient grandi, de s'accoutumer à Narnia encore. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à Narnia, après l'incident du métro londonien, ce fut l'un des meilleurs jours de leur vie. Mais une petite voix dans leur tête leur disait que cela ne serait pas éternel.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Le Roi Caspian X était arrivé dans leur voyage, et une guerre éclata entre les Telmarins et les Narniens. C'était un combat sanglant, en particulier parce que les années avaient passées depuis la dernière fois que Peter avait combattu dans une bataille. A la fin, ils étaient sortis victorieux, et Caspian fut capable de devenir un Roi respectable les traîtres, à savoir les Telmarins, furent jetés en prison et exécutés.

Quelques jours après la bataille entre Peter et Miraz, la fratrie des Pevensie firent un dernier au revoir à Narnia. Susan était particulièrement bouleversée parmi les quatre enfants, au regard de sa grande affection pour le Prince Caspian. Et c'était d'autant plus triste car les sentiments de Caspian pour elle étaient réciproques.

Aslan apporta des nouvelles aux Pevensie : ils ne pouvaient pas retourner dans leur monde. Il leur dit que le train dans lequel ils étaient pour aller à leur école avait connu une tragique fin, tuant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. S'ils y retournaient, ils mouraient.

Ainsi, les Pevensie s'établirent à Narnia. Avec l'aide des autres Narniens et des Telmarins convertis, Cair Paravel fut reconstruit. Les Rois et les Reines de Narnia, avec le Roi Caspian, dirigèrent Narnia.

Une année avait passée maintenant.

Tout allait bien.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

* * *

« Hermione, attention ! » Hurla Ginny.

Surprise, Hermione esquiva et évita par chance d'être blessée par un sort de mort jeté sur elle. La brunette regarda aveuglément autour d'elle le champ de bataille ensanglanté, essayant de trouver la sœur Weasley pour la remercier, mais elle était partie.

La Gryffondor paniqua et appela Ginny. Elle courut autour du champ de bataille, esquivant les sorts qui venaient ici et là. Elle trébucha sur un corps au sol, et tomba, son propre corps heurta douloureusement le sol gelé. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche et elle s'assit lentement pour se soutenir, seulement pour geler son regard sur le corps inanimé à côté d'elle.

« Ginny, » haleta-t-elle, mettant sa main droite sur sa bouche. Un sanglot rauque s'échappa de sa bouche et elle garda ses yeux fermement clos. Ses larmes coulèrent abondamment. « Oh mon dieu, Ginny, » pleura-t-elle, enfouissant sa tête sur le buste de la sorcière décédée.

Elle ne pouvait pas entendre quoique ce soit.

Cela prit exactement une minute à Hermione avant de se séparer du corps inerte de sa meilleure amie, et de se lever. Elle essuya, déterminée, ses larmes et lança avec sa baguette des sorts plus compliqués.

Elle devait survivre à cette guerre. Pour Dumbledore. Pour Rogue. Pour Harry. Pour Ginny.

Et pour elle-même.

* * *

Un fort cognement sur la porte réveilla Edmund de son sommeil. Il ouvrit ses yeux encore troubles et libéra un grognement, se tournant dans son confortable lit et cachant sa tête sous son oreiller.

« Edmund ! » Cria une voix étouffée venant de l'extérieur, une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Lucy. « Edmund ! Réveille-toi ! C'est une urgence ! »

Ronchonnant, il s'assit sur son lit et frotta ses yeux ensommeillés. « D'accord, d'accord, » dit-il. « Par Aslan, ce n'est pas encore l'aube. »

Edmund enroula sa robe de chambre autour de lui et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte et lança un regard noir à Lucy. Mais l'irritation se dissipa lorsqu'il vit le regard effrayé et paniqué sur le visage de sa sœur. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Viens avec moi, » pleurnicha-t-elle en tirant sa main. « Peter a dit que c'était important. »

Confus, Edmund se laissa trainer par sa sœur vers la Salle du Trône. Une fois arrivé, le jeune roi fut surpris du spectacle qui se déroulait en face de lui. Peter faisait encore les cents pas, une habitude nerveuse, tout en ayant un regard extrêmement inquiet. Susan était pâle et était assise sur son trône alors que Caspian essayait de la réconforter en serrant ses mains.

Peter leva ses yeux du sol lorsqu'il entendit leurs pas. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent sur Edmund, ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'épuisement.

Le Grand Roi détacha alors ses yeux de son frère pour les porter sur la porte. Edmund suivit son regard et fut surpris de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Une vieille femme, effrayée et tremblante, se tenait à quelques pas de la porte. Elle regarda les membres de la famille royale avec des yeux terrifiés alors qu'elle se rapprochait lentement du groupe.

« Qui est-elle ? » Demanda Edmund, lui-même effrayé. Lucy étreignit sa main pour avoir son attention.

« Elle s'est introduite dans le château, » lui souffla-t-elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas la vieille femme. « Les soldats disent qu'elle est arrivée, hystérique, demandant à nous voir tous. Donc, ils l'ont amenée ici et ils nous ont demandé de nous rassembler. Je … Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle veut. »

Edmund posa de nouveau son regard sur la vieille femme et la dévisagea. Il n'y avait rien de dangereux en elle. Elle était étrange, et cependant il l'estimait. Elle dégageait une étrange aura autour d'elle : pour cela qu'il pensait qu'elle n'était pas normale.

« Mais pourquoi est-elle nerveuse ? » Se demanda-t-il à lui-même, mordant sa lèvre inférieure tout en inspectant la femme. « Quelque chose est … éteint. »

« Parle, » ordonna Peter, et la vieille femme sursauta.

« Je m'excuse, hum, Grand Roi, hum, Peter, » gloussa-t-elle nerveusement, marchant à grands pas vers eux et s'arrêtant à quelques pas de l'endroit où Peter était. « D'une minute à l'autre maintenant … hum, sir. Oh, je ne peux croire que cela arri- »

Ses mots moururent et ses épaules s'effondrèrent. Elle courba sa tête et ses tremblements se stoppèrent. Lucy agrippa, de peur, la main d'Edmund et, par instinct, Peter brandit son épée qu'il pointa vers la femme.

A ce moment-là, la vieille femme leva sa tête et se tint droite vers eux. Ses yeux gris étaient devenus totalement blancs et brillants. Susan lâcha un léger cri de frayeur et Lucy se cacha entièrement derrière son frère. Edmund et Caspian sortirent simultanément leurs épées qu'ils pointèrent vers sa direction.

« Une trahison par le plus improbable, » grinça-t-elle d'une voix différente et étrange. « Causée par un désir égoïste. Qui ramènera la Glace. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? » Demanda Peter, approchant la pointe de sa lame vers le visage de la femme.

« Silence, Peter ! » S'exclama Susan. Lorsque son frère la regarda, elle s'expliqua : « Je pense que ce qu'elle dit est important. Ecoute. »

« Une grande agitation va régner, » continua la femme. « L'Obscurité cachera la Lumière. Avant qu'une fille d'Eve, Princesse des Lions, apportée par La Grande Destinée, repousse le Grand Ennemi. Assistée par un Bâton Magique, Feu contre Glace. Mais son arme faiblira avant que le Roi des Lions ne la bénisse de ses mains. La Glace reviendra, une Fille d'Eve arrive. Avant cela, prenez garde. »

La vieille femme poussa un énorme halètement et tomba à la renverse. Lucy courut instinctivement vers la femme et l'aida.

« LUCY ! » S'exclama Edmund, effrayé par le fait que la dame puisse blesser sa sœur.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Lucy, remettant sur ses pieds la femme épuisée.

La femme ouvrit ses yeux, à présent coloré normalement de gris, et regarda Lucy. Ses yeux atterrirent sur Peter et les autres.

« Avant cela, prenez garde, » souffla-t-elle d'une voix froide comme la mort. Cela envoya un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale des Pevensie et de Caspian.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Caspian en s'avançant et en poussant son épée. « La chose que vous avez dites plus tôt ? »

La vieille dame se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lucy, regarda terriblement tout le monde encore une fois. « Prenez garde, » prévint-elle. Pour la plus grande surprise des cinq, la dame s'évapora dans l'air.

Edmund regarda, bouche bée, l'endroit où se tenait il y a encore quelques minutes la dame. Lucy tomba à genoux, choquée au-delà de la compréhension, fixant sa fratrie. « Avez-vous vu ça ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, désignant l'endroit où la femme se tenait. « Elle a juste … Elle a juste … poof. »

En temps normal, ils auraient ri de la façon imaginative que Lucy utilisait pour exprimer les choses, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop surpris par ce qu'il s'était passé.

Susan se leva de son trône et rejoignit les autres, une grave expression sur son visage.

« Je pense, » commença-t-elle, voyant qu'elle était probablement la seule à avoir compris ce que la dame avait dit. « Je … Je pense que nous venons d'être témoin d'une prophétie. »

* * *

La Seconde Guerre arrivait à sa fin et le Bien avait perdu. Hermione pouvait le sentir. Le désespoir de ses amis était si épais qu'elle en suffoquait presque.

Ses yeux étaient presque aveuglés par les larmes, esquivant encore plus de sorts fonçant sur elle. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre avaient été tués par les Mangemorts, apportant le désespoir en elle. L'Ordre était une forte fondation du Bien. Ils étaient, pour faire court, une lueur d'espoir pour eux. Lorsque Dumbledore tomba et mourut, la fondation avait été bouleversée, mais l'Ordre était resté intact et s'était battu plus ardument pour sa liberté.

« Mais ils sont morts, » pleura-t-elle dans sa tête, repérant Lupin et Tonk non loin d'elle, ne bougeant plus et sans vie. « Nous avons perdu. Nous tous ».

Hermione n'avait pas vu Ron et Harry depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés par une bande de Mangemorts. D'après ses estimations, c'était le troisième jour de la guerre, mais encore maintenant, il n'y avait aucun signe de ses meilleurs amis.

Ron. Ils auraient pu être tellement plus. Hermione était sûre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui depuis le début de leur sixième année. Elle ne savait pas s'il ressentait la même chose pour elle. Il y avait des moments où il faisait des choses étranges envers elle, laissant Hermione penser que peut-être … peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose aussi. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu la chance de pourvoir parler, juste tous les deux, depuis que la guerre avait commencée. Tous avaient un plan pour l'attaque imminente de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Et donc, priant silencieusement le ciel, Hermione jura que si elle et Ron sortirent de cette guerre en vie, elle se confesserait à lui.

Ensuite, Harry. Oh, Hermione était si fière de lui. Beaucoup de choses, dont certaines épouvantables, étaient arrivées à Harry, mais il était resté fort. Il combattait vaillamment et sans relâche. La mort de Dumbledore le rendit plus fort et chaque jour, il essayait de faire de son mieux pour trouver des stratégies pour vaincre Voldemort. Malgré cela, il y avait des moments où Hermione aurait aimé le surprendre en train de pleurer la nuit, ces moments où Hermione savait qu'Harry avait besoin d'être seul malgré les sanglots qui lui brisaient le cœur.

Un sort siffla près de son oreille droite, la ramenant au présent. Hermione étouffa un cri alors qu'elle produisait un autre bouclier complexe autour d'elle. Elle commença à courir, regardant s'il y avait des visages familiers pour lui assurer qu'elle ne combattait pas seule sur ce champ de bataille.

Encore une fois, les Mangemorts lui lancèrent des sorts. Dolohov avait réussi à créer une large entaille et une blessure sur le bras et la jambe d'Hermione, lui conférant un léger boitement durant sa course sur le champ de bataille. Crabbe Sénior lui envoya un sort inhabituel qui faillit la faire tomber dans l'inconscience. Bien qu'elle se sentît extrêmement épuisée maintenant, Hermione savait qu'elle devait continuer de se battre, ou sinon, elle mourrait.

Le lieu était plus calme alors que les corps continuaient de s'amasser sur le sol. L'odeur du sang qui se mélangeait avec les résidus des Sorts Impardonnables rendit Hermione nauséeuse, et elle dut s'arrêter de courir à cause d'un haut-le-cœur.

Le silence était assourdissant, et il rendit curieuse Hermione qui voulait savoir pourquoi il n'y avait plus de sorts dirigés vers elle. Boitillant rapidement aux alentours, elle découvrit rapidement pourquoi.

Harry et Voldemort se battaient encore une fois, l'étrange phénomène avec leurs baguettes se produisit encore, causé par la confrontation des noyaux de celles-ci. Regardant ce combat, Hermione savait qu'ils allaient perdre … Qu'Harry allait perdre. Les larmes perlèrent de ses yeux, effrayée par le fait qu'elle allait finir seule, sans Harry, Ron et Ginny avec elle.

Seul le Trio d'Or savait que le Bien allait perdre la guerre. Ils ne l'avaient jamais dit aux autres, de peur d'effrayer leurs cœurs forts. Dumbedore avait chargé le trio de trouver les horcruxes et de tous les détruire, pour être ensuite capable de vaincre Voldemort. Ils en avaient sept d'entre eux, mais ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de trouver le dernier, le médaillon de Serpentard. Par conséquent, qu'importait le nombre de fois où ils combattraient Voldemort, il resterait invincible.

Harry s'épuisa lentement et le Sort de Mort atteignit lentement l'improbable héros. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, attendant de voir le résultat de la prophétie.

« Harry, » chuchota Hermione, angoissée au-delà des mots. Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu sembla l'avoir entendu malgré le chaos, et ses yeux atterrirent sur elle.

Un sourire résigné, que seule Hermione pouvait voir, apparu sur le visage d'Harry avant que sa baguette ne tombe mollement à terre. Le Sort de Mort l'avait frappé de plein fouet au niveau de la poitrine, et il tomba.

Mort.

Voldemort lâcha un cri de victoire qui fut suivit par ceux des Mangemorts. Certains membres du côté du Bien pleurèrent la mort de leur seul espoir et Hermione, désorientée, tomba sur ses genoux et pleura la mort d'Harry.

L'entier Monde des Sorciers perdit un héros cette nuit.

Hermione perdit un meilleur ami.

Un gloussement envahit sa raison et, brusquement, elle se releva et pointa sa baguette magique vers le corps de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Ah, la Sang-de-Bourbe, » cracha-t-elle, faisant virevolter sa baguette et s'approchant de la brunette. « Aw, est-ce que la crasseuse pleure ? Est-ce que la crasseuse est triste parce que le petit Potter est mort ? » Elle rigola frénétiquement et pointa sa baguette en direction du cœur d'Hermione. La brunette, qui n'avait pas le cœur à se battre à ce moment, ferma les yeux et attendit son imminente mort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, tu seras bientôt avec lui, » continua Bellatrix. Relevant sa baguette, elle cria : « Avada Kevadra. »

Le sort frappa le buste d'Hermione qui suffoqua. Avant que la Mort ne l'accueille complètement dans ses bras, Hermione vit l'image d'un lion.

Et puis, tout repartit en arrière.


	2. Perdue dans Narnia

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Je vous présente le deuxième chapitre de cette traduction !**_

 _ **Merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews ! Je suis impatiente de continuer à partager ces chapitres avec vous ! Et je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise.**_

 _ **Fanfiction (VO) : s/7888194/1/When-Two-Worlds-Collide**_

 _ **L'équipe :**_

 _ **L'auteure originale : WickedlyAwesomeMe**_

 _ **Traductrice : PetiteSphereAilee**_

 _ **Relectrice : Snow**_

* * *

Les oiseaux gazouillaient étrangement derrière la fenêtre. « Etrange, » pensa Hermione alors qu'elle gémissait et étirait ses bras. « Les oiseaux ont arrêtés de gazouiller depuis que Voldemort a envahi Poudlard. »

Un bâillement sonore s'échappa de la bouche de la brunette. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et trouva que tout était flou en premier lieu. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que ceux-ci soient capables de voir correctement un plafond parsemé de pierre. Hermione frissonna. Elle gigota dans son lit, seulement pour atterrir douloureusement sur un sol froid et inégal.

Hermione haleta, se soulevant elle-même du sol, et regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. Elle était dans une étrange maison, ou une pâle copie d'une. Il y avait un chaud foyer au milieu de la pièce, mais qui était plus petit que les cheminées communes de Poudlard. Marmites et casseroles étaient suspendues à côté du foyer, leurs tailles étant plus petites que celles de sa maison moldue.

Lorsque ses yeux atterrirent sur le lit qu'elle occupait précédemment, Hermione eu finalement la conviction que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva lentement, seulement pour se laisser tomber sur le lit trop petit, à cause d'une vive douleur qu'elle ressentit à sa jambe droite. Hermione se pencha et observa les bandages propres entourant sa jambe blessée et fronça les sourcils.

Elle n'était évidemment pas à Poudlard. C'était plus comme un terrier, un vrai terrier, contrairement à la maison des Weasley.

Hermione haleta fortement et se força à se lever une fois encore, cherchant désespérément sa baguette. Elle était sur le champ de bataille quelques minutes auparavant. « Ou alors est-ce quelques heures ? Jours ? » Se demanda-t-elle hystériquement, commençant à devenir de plus en plus frustrée à mesure qu'elle ne trouvait pas sa baguette magique.

Elle se remémora la guerre. La mort de Ginny … Harry … Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione examina son corps et conclu qu'elle était de chair. Cela l'avait déconcertée, surtout parce qu'elle se souvenait avoir été touchée par le Sortilège de la Mort par la Mangemort cinglée. « Est-ce le paradis ? » Se demanda-t-elle, examinant encore une fois l'endroit. Il y avait un tas de carottes éparpillées au sommet d'une table bancale et une horloge qui avait l'air bizarre accrochée au mur. « Si c'est le paradis, ce n'est … pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Une porte grinçante s'ouvrit et Hermione se leva d'un bond. Elle ignora la douleur dans sa jambe et boitilla vers le foyer. Sans aucune baguette, elle saisit une des petites marmites et tomba en position de défense. « Bonjour ? » Appela-t-elle, resserrant sa prise sur la poignée de la marmite. « Y'a quelqu'un ? »

« Vous êtes réveillée ! » S'exclama une voix aigüe. Hermione discerna une ombre sur le mur et ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que l'ombre avait une étrange forme. « Vous avez été impuissante durant une semaine, ma chère. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Comment va votre jambe ? »

« Montrez-vous ! » S'exclama Hermione, ses mains commençant à trembler.

Et puis, à sa grande surprise, un lapin légèrement plus grand entra dans la pièce, ses yeux perçants fixant étrangement Hermione.

Un fort bruit métallique résonna dans toute la pièce quand la marmite glissa de la prise d'Hermione.

« Mon cœur, tout va bien ? » Demanda le lapin. « Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? »

Par la suite, Hermione lâcha un cri perçant.

* * *

Edmund sorti de sa chambre, désirant aller à la Place des Armes pour entrainer ses compétences d'épéiste. Il savait que Peter l'avait fervemment défendu d'entrer dans cette pièce depuis qu'elle était la seule salle où il était possible à toute l'assemblée de se réunir, mais Edmund avait toujours pensé que s'entrainer sur un grand terrain était mieux.

C'est pourquoi il se dirigeait vers la Place des Armes, son épée se balançant au-dessus de son épaule, lorsque Peter apparut soudainement à côté de lui.

« Mince ! Pourrais-tu être moins furtif à l'avenir ? » Demanda le plus jeune des deux, son visage commençant à prendre un air renfrogné. A la surprise d'Edmund, Peter ne dit rien en retour, contrairement à d'habitude. A la place, le Grand Roi sourit simplement et fixa quelque chose en face de lui, un regard troublé apparaissant sur son visage.

Quelques jours après que la prophétie soit révélée par la mystérieuse vieille femme, Peter s'était muré dans un silence songeur. Edmund trouva cela très étrange que son bavard de frère soit si silencieux à ce moment. Il savait combien Peter aimait énormément Narnia et en tant que chef haut placé, il ne souhaitait pas que quelque chose arrive ici.

Peter avait appelé la veille pour une réunion avec les hauts officiers Narniens et quelques soldats Telmarins. Sans révéler la véritable signification de la prophétie, Peter avait ordonné que tous les sorts de défense devaient être renforcé car ils allaient vivre de sombres jours. Les soldats n'avaient pas posé de questions heureusement, ils pensaient que la rébellion grandissante des Telmarins contre Narnia était la cause de l'appréhension de leur Grand Roi.

La prophétie continuait de rendre perplexe les membres de la royauté. Lucy avait été suffisamment sensée cette nuit-là pour noter tout ce qu'avait dit la vieille dame. Ils avaient minutieusement examiné les mots ces derniers jours. Ils avaient essayé de déchiffrer tous les indices et tous les codes qui pourraient leur donner un plus grand avantage.

Ils savaient que la Glace, Jadis, la Sorcière Blanche elle-même, désirait s'élever une fois encore et apporter tourments et ténèbres dans tout Narnia, et dans ses environs. Cette simple découverte avait amené la peur dans le cœur des Pevensie, qui avaient combattu Jadis des centaines d'années auparavant. Bien qu'ils aient combattu contre elle vaillamment, ils ne pouvaient pas nier le fait qu'elle soit beaucoup plus puissante que n'importe qui à Narnia.

Tout le monde savait ce qu'était une Fille d'Eve, une humaine comme eux, qui sera amenée à Narnia afin de tous les sauver de la Reine Blanche. Lucy considéra que c'était probablement elle ou Susan, mais sa grande sœur lui dit que ce n'était pas elles, surtout par rapport aux informations concernant cette Fille d'Eve.

Ce qui les alarma plus était qu'ils allaient être trahis. Par le plus improbable qui plus est. Les Narniens ont toujours vécu en paix sous leur règne. Il n'y avait eu aucune rébellion de leurs parts, et Peter avait peur de la possibilité que l'un d'eux voudrait les trahir. Il y avait ceux qui avaient rejoints Jadis. S'ils apprenaient que leur Reine de Glace déchue pourrait de nouveau revenir, Peter craignait qu'ils les trahissent et qu'ils aident la Sorcière Blanche.

Tous les cinq savaient que des jours sombres se profilaient de nouveau. Le sentiment lourd qu'ils avaient durant la bataille contre Jadis refaisait surface. Miraz et les Telmarins étaient forts en effet. Avec leurs armes plus élaborées et leur intelligence, ils avaient presque réussi à envahir Narnia et à la diriger avec terreur et peur.

Mais Jadis était différente. Elle était magique. Elle était … différente.

Edmund frissonna, se remémorant tous les pots-de-vin qu'elle lui avait offert seulement pour l'avoir à ses côtés. « Une trahison par le plus improbable » fit-il écho dans son esprit. Il avait trahi sa fratrie une fois, et Edmund avait promis avec véhémence qu'il ne referait jamais, plus jamais, quelque chose qui mettrait en péril sa relation avec sa fratrie, et avec son peuple.

« Tu vas bien, Ed ? » Demanda Peter, donnant un coup d'épaule à son frère.

Le garçon aux cheveux couleur corbeau haussa les épaules et sourit. « Oui … je réfléchissais, c'est tout, » répondit-il, un peu absent.

Peter lui donna un sourire désespéré. « Ne le faisons pas tous ? »

* * *

Le lapin, paniqué par les cris d'Hermione, sauta vers la brunette. De peur, Hermione se renversa et tomba, son dos rencontrant douloureusement le sol dentelé.

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle faillit pousser un cri lorsque le lapin sauta sur sa poitrine. L'animal plaqua à la hâte une patte sur ses lèvres, et Hermione fut réduite au silence, regardant l'animal démesuré avec effroi et terreur.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien » dit le Lapin. Hermione gémit mais il pressa davantage sa patte sur ses lèvres. « Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur, mon cœur. Je ne mords pas. Donc, je vais enlever ma patte, mais promettez-moi de ne pas crier, d'accord ? »

La sorcière hocha la tête, regardant toujours d'un air apeuré l'animal. Lorsque le Lapin fut certain qu'Hermione tiendrait sa promesse, il sauta hors de son torse et la fixa. La brunette, de son côté, se leva lentement du sol et boita aussi loin que possible du Lapin.

« Vo-vous parlez, » bafouilla-t-elle, préférant s'asseoir sur le lit pour soulager sa jambe tremblante.

Le Lapin gloussa, riant apparemment, et dit : « Bien évidemment, mon cœur. Je suis un Animal Parlant, à quoi vous vous attendiez ? Il y a une différence entre une simple lapine et une Lapine. Grand Dieu, pourvu que je ne sois pas réduite au silence. »

« Vous êtes un animal, » répéta Hermione, en insistant sur le dernier mot. « Ça peut parler. »

La Lapine fut surprise. Elle sonda la brunette quelques minutes de ses yeux perçants, avant de les connecter à ceux d'Hermione. « Je suppose que vous êtes nouvelle ici, non ? Lorsqu'on y pense, vous ressemblez à une Fille d'Eve pour moi. »

« Une quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Une Fille d'Eve, » dit la Lapine. « Comment appelez-vous votre race déjà ? Aubains ? »

« Humains ? » Demanda Hermione, et la Lapine acquiesça.

« Oui, oui c'est ça, » dit-elle. « Je suis Babbitty la Lapine, soit dit en passant. Une des meilleures cuisinières de ce pays, si vous voulez tout savoir. Et vous, Fille d'Eve ? Avez-vous un nom ? »

La brunette cligna des yeux. « Hum … Hermione, » dit-elle.

Babbitty sourit et sautilla vers la brunette. Cette dernière recula légèrement, mais l'Animal Parlant ne sembla pas le remarquer. « Hermione, » dit-elle – Hermione avait déduit que le lapin était une femelle. « Quel adorable nom. » Elle sautilla de quelques pas vers Hermione avant de s'arrêter, à quelques pas d'elle. « Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ? »

Hermione allait répondre, mais s'arrêta. Si elle était dans cet étrange pays avec ces étranges animaux parlants, pardon, Animaux Parlants, elle estima qu'il serait trop dangereux de révéler des informations à propos d'elle. « N-non, » bégaya-t-elle, haïssant le fait qu'elle mentait.

La Lapine crut son mensonge, heureusement, tandis que les yeux de Babbitty s'adoucirent. « Pas étonnant si vous êtes frigorifiée, Hermione, » dit-elle. Babbitty sauta vers Hermione avant de sauter sur le lit, à côté de la brunette.

Après une inspection approfondie, Hermione trouva que la Lapine était une chose adorable, bien qu'elle fût légèrement désarmée à cause du fait qu'elle pouvait parler. « Vous étiez méchamment blessée, et sur tout le corps, lorsque je vous ai vu devant mon terrier, » dit Babbitty. « Je pensais presque que vous étiez morte. Mais votre cœur battait, je vous ai donc porté dans mon terrier et j'ai soigné vos blessures. »

Hermione se sentit immédiatement honteuse d'avoir été craintive et méchante auparavant. « Je suis désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle, mais Babbitty rigola simplement.

« Ne dites pas d'idioties mon cœur, » dit la Lapine. « J'ai été une Lapine bien seule depuis longtemps, et toute compagnie est la bienvenue. De plus, vous sembliez effrayée quand je vous amenée à l'intérieur. »

La brunette acquiesça et regarda autour d'elle encore une fois. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Babbitty, elle dit : « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pouvez-vous me dire où je suis s'il-vous-plait ? »

« Oh, pas du tout, » dit Babbitty, souriant alors qu'elle sauta du lit vers la table pleine de carottes. « Vous êtes à Narnia et, croyez-moi, vous allez adorer être ici. »

La mâchoire d'Hermione tomba et ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Par-pardon ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

« Narnia, mon cœur, » répéta Babbitty. « Un sublime pays pour vi- … Est-ce que tout va bien ? » La Lapine sauta de la chaise et se précipita vers Hermione qui, brusquement, s'écroula sur le lit. Après avoir vu que ses yeux étaient encore ouverts, la Lapine poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Je pensais que vous vous étiez encore évanouie, » dit Babbitty. « Vous me faites des frayeurs, vous savez. »

« Babbitty ? » Demanda Hermione, presque haletante. « Puis-je avoir une moment seule ? S'il-vous-plait ? »

La créature narnienne fut surprise mais acquiesça néanmoins. « Je pense que c'est mieux si je fais ça, » dit Babbitty en se retournant et en sautillant pour quitter le terrier.

Une fois qu'Hermione fut seule, elle se retourna sur le lit et enterra sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas. Du. Tout. Elle était à Narnia. Dans Narnia ! Les mots étaient insuffisants pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là.

Narnia fut toujours un monde de fiction pour elle. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle ne cessait de lire le deuxième livre, encore et encore, rêvant du moment où elle irait à Narnia, où elle serait témoin des batailles et des Animaux Parlants et de l'Hiver sans fin. C'était un monde fantastique pour elle, quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas exister.

Mais ça, c'était avant que Poudlard n'arrive, et sa vie ne fut plus la même. Si les sorcières et les sorciers existaient, alors il y avait de grandes chances pour que Narnia existe aussi.

« Mais c'est impossible, » continua de se dire Hermione, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il lui arrivait maintenant. « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi Narnia ? »

Elle s'assit lentement sur le lit, confuse et frustrée. Elle détestait quand elle n'avait pas les réponses à ses questions dans l'immédiat. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle avait été envoyée ici pour une raison.

« Non, je veux repartir, » supplia-t-elle seule, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux. Dans son monde, il y avait un chaos total, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Elle serait une lâche si elle s'enfuyait. De plus, elle est une Gryffondor. Dans son cœur, Hermione savait qu'elle avait un devoir à remplir dans le Monde Magique.

« S'il-vous-plait, ramenez-moi, » souffla-t-elle, levant une main vers son œil droit afin d'essuyer une larme qui venait de couler.

* * *

« Lucy ! Tu m'as surpris ! » S'exclama Edmund lorsque sa petite sœur entra soudainement dans le belvédère, un endroit qu'Edmund préférait dans tout le château. Il lisait quelques affaires et problèmes de Narnia lorsque Lucy entra soudainement.

« Edmund » accueilla-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Sa tête tomba instantanément sur son épaule, et Edmund soupira.

« Très bien, qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il, et Lucy lui sourit.

« Rien » dit-elle.

Il roula des yeux. « C'est idiot, » dit-il. » Tu veux évidemment me dire quelque chose. Ou probablement m'embêter. »

Lucy soupira et resta silencieuse quelques minutes.

Les deux avaient grandi ensemble, et s'étaient rapprochés, surtout après la défaite de la Sorcière Blanche. Edmund semblait se sentir extrêmement coupable de ne pas avoir cru sa petite sœur dès le début. Il se réinventa pour elle, devint plus proche d'elle, et était prêt à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Ainsi, il avait découvert tout un tas de choses insignifiantes à propos d'elle.

Comme maintenant. De la manière dont elle agissait, et de la façon qu'elle avait toujours quand elle le cherchait, Edmund savait que quelque chose l'embêtait.

« J'ai peur, » dit-elle finalement, brisant le silence.

« De quoi ? » Demanda Edmund, malgré le fait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« De ce que la prophétie a dit, espèce d'oie, » renvoya-t-elle. « Quoi d'autre ? »

Edmund soupira et dit : « Et bien, ne le sommes nous tous pas ? » Il sourit lorsque Lucy fronça les sourcils. « As-tu vu Peter récemment ? C'est une épave. Il s'inquiète d'autant plus de cette façon. Moi-même je ne suis pas particulièrement ravi de l'idée que la Sorcière Blanche revienne à la vie, tu sais. »

Lucy rigola et lui fit un câlin. « Je suppose que nous devons tous rester fort à présent, non ? » Dit-elle.

Edmund le Juste lui tapota le dos pour la réconforter et sourit tristement. « Oui », répondit-il. « Nous le devons. »


	3. Rencontre avec la Royauté

**_Bonjour !_**

 ** _Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'ai posté ce chapitre, et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas mis de petits messages avant de lancer le chapitre ..._**

 ** _Je reçois beaucoup de mails concernant vos reviews, et le fait que beaucoup mettent cette traduction en favoris._**

 ** _Je suis HYPER contente du succès que rencontre cette fanfiction ! Ça me rassure sur le choix que j'ai fait de traduire cette histoire, et sur le talent de l'écrivaine originale. Je devrais lui en toucher deux mots d'ailleurs ..._**

 ** _Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans la parution des chapitres, car rien n'est plus embêtant qu'une fanfiction irrégulière =)_**

 ** _L'équipe : WickedlyAwesomeMe (auteur original); PetiteSphereAilee (traductrice); Snow (relecture)._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

On toqua à la porte, et Hermione soupira doucement, remuant la tête. Babbitty avait été un super compagnon pour elle, et la Lapine avait été extrêmement soucieuse à son égard. L'Animal Parlant comprenait qu'Hermione avait besoin de plus de temps seule, et elle avait pris l'habitude de sortir de son terrier pour, probablement, ramasser de la nourriture. Mais alors, il était ridicule que Babbitty toque à la porte alors que c'était toujours sa maison. Hermione pensa que la Lapine en faisait beaucoup trop à présent.

« Je vais bien, entrez » dit-elle assise dans son lit. Hermione lissa la robe blanche que Babbitty lui avait donnée. Etonnamment, elle lui allait parfaitement, et Babbitty lui avait dit qu'elle avait été utilisée par une femme Telmarine qui avait vécu avec elle, d'où le nombre important de vêtements de rechange pour femme dans sa maison.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant, et Babbitty entra, un léger sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle sautillait à l'intérieur et posait un panier rempli de légumes sur la table bancale. « Avez-vous envie d'une soupe de légumes, mon cœur ? » Demanda-t-elle, déposant à présent les légumes sur la table.

Hermione sourit et se leva. « Ce serait super, » répondit-elle en boitillant vers Babbitty. « Puis-je aider ? »

« Non, non, ne vous embêtez-pas, Hermione, » dit le lapin, retirant un couteau d'un des petits placards. Elle commença à trancher les pommes de terre, et à rassembler les morceaux dans un bol.

« Non, j'insiste, » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Babbitty acquiesça et lui sourit. « Toujours persistante, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'Hermione lui adressa un rapide et honteux sourire. « Très bien, mon cœur, voulez-vous bien faire bouillir de l'eau pour moi ? L'évier est par là et faites attention avec l'âtre de la cheminée. Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous blesser davantage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione acquiesça et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Pendant qu'elles travaillaient, Hermione reconnut qu'elle commençait à s'habituer à la vie ici, à Narnia. Enfin, elle s'habituait plus à la vie ici, dans le terrier de Babbitty. La compagnie était appréciable et l'humble demeure était confortable. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Hermione de continuer d'espérer qu'elle retournerait à Poudlard, et de continuer de se battre au côté du Bien.

Elle s'était promis à elle-même qu'une fois sa jambe soignée, elle arrêterai d'embêter Babbitty et quitterai sa maison afin de s'aventurer dans Narnia et de trouver le moyen de rentrer chez elle.

Leur petite leçon de cuisine se termina rapidement, et elles purent boire leur soupe chaude à table.

« Comment c'est ? » Demanda Babbitty, guettant sa réaction.

Hermione sourit. « C'est vraiment délicieux, Babbitty. Merci, » dit-elle, et la Lapine sourit.

« Donc, j'ai réfléchi et je pense que je vous ai gardé suffisamment longtemps enfermé dans mon terrier, » dit Babbitty après quelques minutes de silence. « Un peu d'air frais vous fera le plus grand bien. Grand Dieu, vous sembliez si malade ces derniers jours, Hermione, et je pense que le mieux serait de vous délecter de la chaleur, de l'air printanier. »

« C'est une bonne idée, » répondit la brunette, levant son petit verre d'eau afin d'en prendre une petite gorgée.

Babbitty applaudit de ses pattes, excitée, et dit, « Oh, je viens de me souvenir que les membres de la Royauté de Narnia vont avoir une parade sur la place de la ville aujourd'hui. Nos Reine Susan et Roi Caspian vont se marier d'ici deux semaines, et – est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Hermione avala sa gorgée d'eau de travers, et commença à tousser sans pouvoir se contrôler, la couleur de son visage virant en un bleu alarmant. Babbitty sautilla de sa chaise et commença à tapoter le dos d'Hermione avec ses pattes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se calme.

« Je-je vais bien maintenant, » souffla Hermione, et Babbitty acquiesça. Elle sautilla de nouveau vers sa chaise et regarda la brunette, haletante, avec intérêt.

« Êtes-vous sûre que tout va bien maintenant, mon cœur ? » demanda la Lapine, et la brunette acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Que disiez-vous plus tôt ? » Demanda Hermione.

Babbitty sembla confuse. « Que peut-être de l'air frais vous ferez du bien ? » Répéta-t-elle avec un petit doute.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non, non après ça, » dit-elle.

« Que la Reine Susan et le Roi Caspian allaient se marier d'ici deux semaines ? » Dit Babbitty, et Hermione pâlit instantanément.

« Oh, par Merlin, » grogna Hermione, et Babbitty considéra cela comme un signal d'alarme.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon cœur ? » Demanda la Lapine. « Vous rappelez-vous quelque chose ? Est-ce que ces noms déclenchent un souvenir chez vous ? »

Déclencher un souvenir, ils le faisaient. Hermione connaissait si bien ces deux noms. Susan Pevensie et Caspian Dix. Ce qui la troublait le plus, et bien, c'est qu'ils allaient se marier. Elle se tortura le cerveau pour trouver d'autres informations concernant les chroniques, mais elle ne se souvenait de rien à propos d'une romance entre les deux. Et Susan ! Hermione se souvenait que ce personnage avait choisi de rester sur Terre car Susan avait grandi.

« Babbitty, » dit Hermione, essayant de se calmer. « Pouvez-vous m'emmener à la place du village s'il-vous-plaît. »

* * *

« Pourquoi les femmes prennent toujours autant de temps pour se préparer ? » se plaignit Edmund, regardant sa montre une énième fois. « Nous allons être en retard. »

Peter tourna ses yeux vers son frère et dit : « Parce c'est ce qui fait que ce sont des femmes. » Le Grand Roi descendit de sa chaise et fixa le paysage au loin, un sourire serein sur son visage. « N'est-ce pas génial le fait de pouvoir sortir de nouveau ? Je pense que nous sommes restés enfermé beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût. »

« Souviens-toi, cette parade n'est pas en ton honneur. Elle est à propos de Susan et de moi » lui rappela Caspian, et Peter grimaça.

"Je le sais bien" dit-il, ce qui fit souffler Edmund dans un grognement non princier.

Peter lui lança un regard noir.

"Quoi ?" demanda Edmund, levant ses bras en défense. "Tu as tendance à t'accaparer toute l'attention, Pete. Juste parce que tu es le "Grand Roi" et qu'ils sont tous tes subordonnés et que tu peux les considérer comme des ordures."

Le Grand Roi grimaça. "Très drôle" répondit Peter, qui s'assit de nouveau sur son trône.

Caspian sourit lorsque Edmund ricana. Le premier regarda alors à travers la fenêtre de Susan, et aperçu sa silhouette et celle de Lucy. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais l'épouser" dit-il, un léger sourire sur son visage. "La plus belle chose que j'ai pu voir dans toute ma vie."

"Ecoute-moi, et écoute bien Caspian." Peter haussa la voix, un regard menaçant sur son visage. "Susan est ma petite sœur, et j'ai tout fait, par le passé, pour éloigner tous les potentiels goujats qui auraient brisé le cœur de ma sœur. Comprends-tu la responsabilité qui t'incomberas une fois que tu l'auras épousé ?"

Le Telmarin fit un sourire suffisant et secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-il, posant un de ses pieds sur le dessus de la table à thé. « Serais-je menacé par mon futur beau-frère ? »

« Soit sérieux, idiot, » dit Edmund, lui donnant un regard sérieux. « C'est de Susan dont nous parlons. Elle est notre sœur. Il est toujours de notre devoir de protéger les femmes de la famille. »

« Calme, calme messieurs, » dit Caspian, leur adressant à tous les deux un sourire sincère. « C'est de Susan dont nous parlons. Pensez-vous honnêtement, après m'avoir vu avec elle ces dernières années, que je pourrais la blesser dans le futur ? »

Peter et Edmund froncèrent les sourcils.

« Oh, pour l'amour d'Aslan, tous les deux ! » Dit Caspian, riant de bon cœur. « J'aime Susan. Ardemment pour être exact. Je ferais tout pour la garder saine et sauve, et heureuse. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Finalement, Peter lui offrit un léger sourire et Edmund soupira.

« L'amour, » maugréa le plus jeune des trois hommes. « Je ne comprendrais jamais ses complexités. Regarde-toi Caspian. Un puissant et respectable roi. Mais parce qu'à cause de cet étrange sentiment que tu as pour ma sœur, tu deviens un grand nigaud.

Caspian rigola avec bonhommie. « Soit patient, Ed », dit-il. « Un jour, tu rencontreras une fille, une créature femelle peut-être » - Edmund eut un haut-le-cœur – « qui aura la capacité de te transformer en ce que tu appelles un grand nigaud. »

Peter rigola et secoua sa tête. « Caspian, il s'agit d'Edmund, » souligna-t-il. « Il préféra se marier avec ses plans de bataille et la bibliothèque plutôt que de se laisser affaiblir par une femme. »

« Quoi ? » Rétorqua Edmund, sur la défensive. « Les filles sont des casse-pieds. »

Avant que l'un des plus vieux ne puisse répondre, Susan et Lucy sortirent du château.

Elles étaient magnifiques, comme toujours. Susan avait toujours été le centre de l'attention des hommes auparavant, aussi bien chez le Humains que chez les Narniens. D'où le fait que ce ne fut pas surprenant lorsqu'elle apparut d'une beauté irréelle en portant sa robe favorite, de couleur verte et parée de bijoux narniens. Sa couronne était placée sur le dessus de sa glorieuse tête de cheveux corbeaux, et elle se retira, ses yeux gris brillants dans cette matinée d'été.

Caspian se leva instantanément, rougissant légèrement et un sourire rayonnant sur son visage. Il vint à la rencontre de sa future femme et serra sa main droite. Il se baissa, lui donna un doux baisé et dit : « Tu es magnifique. »

« Oi ! Aidez-moi aussi ! » S'exclama Lucy derrière, et les quatre autres gloussèrent.

Lucy était magnifique. Son visage enfantin était parti. A la place, elle avait commencé à devenir une jeune femme, assisté par la puberté et les robes sophistiquées qu'elle commençait à porter. Elle était habillée d'une simple robe jaune, tombant sur ses jambes jusqu'aux chevilles. Sa couronne était posée sur sa tête, et un sourire enfantin complétait la tenue.

Peter et Edmund escortèrent Lucy en bas des escaliers. Tous les cinq rejoignirent la calèche préparée pour eux, et partirent vers la place du village.

* * *

Hermione regarda bêtement les nombreuses créatures alignées devant ses yeux, attendant impatiemment la parade de leurs monarques adorés.

Elle repéra des Ours, des Castors, des Blaireaux, des Chiens, des Ânes et des Chevaux. Ils étaient tous des Animaux Parlants, fait confirmé par Babbitty. Ceux qui n'avaient pas hérité du don de parole étaient tous caché dans la forêt, loin des regards de ceux qui étaient civilisés. Babbitty lui dit que ceux qui ne pouvait pas parler étaient considérés comme sauvage, et si elle en rencontrait un, elle devrait faire très attention.

Il y avait des Centaures et des Satyres, des Fées et des Dryades se mélangeant avec les Animaux Parlants, et Hermione eut mal au cœur. Ils étaient des créatures magiques, et bien que les Fées et les Dryades aient été considérées comme disparues du Monde Magique, elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'en empêcher et se sentit nostalgique.

Il y avait aussi quelques êtres humains, et Hermione conclut qu'ils étaient Telmarins. Elle se souvint comment la guerre entre Miraz et les Pevensie s'était terminée, et fut surprise de voir qu'il y en avait des convertis. Elle était ravie de les voir vivre en paix à Narnia à présent.

A cause de ses blessures, Hermione et Babbitty bataillèrent pour trouver un bon emplacement. Les Narniens et Telmarins furent assez sympathiques pour laisser passer la jeune femme blessée.

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais remarqua qu'elle recevait d'étranges et curieux regards des autres.

« Vous êtes … différente, pour information, » lui avait dit Babbitty un jour. « Vous ressemblez beaucoup aux Telmarins, mais il y a toujours quelque chose de différent chez vous pour eux, mon cœur. Ignorez-les et ils vous laisseront tranquille. »

Finalement, Hermione et Babbitty trouvèrent un bon emplacement et attendirent. Pendant qu'elles attendaient, Hermione prit connaissance de l'environnement autour d'elle.

Il ressemblait aux villages médiévaux qu'elle avait imaginé dans les livres qu'elle avait lu. Il y avait des magasins et des tavernes alignés côte à côte. Elle pouvait même voir une place du marché au bout de la rue. Un écusson était tissé sur des bannières, installées en hauteur côte à côte, et Hermione imagina qu'il symbolisait probablement le royaume de Narnia.

Hermione étendit son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle put apercevoir un immense champ, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de ce village. Toute la verdure rendit Hermione désireuse de faire une bonne promenade ou de trouver un bon endroit pour lire. Lorsqu'elle irait mieux, elle se promit de voyager à travers le pays, juste pour admirer la beauté de cet endroit magique.

Tout d'un coup, tout le monde autour d'elle s'inclina en révérence et tomba un silence complet. Confuse, Hermione regarda autour, essayant de localiser l'étrange son qu'elle entendait.

Il s'avéra que le son était celui des roues d'une magnifique calèche et la brunette le fixa de stupéfaction.

« Saint Godric, » soupira Hermione, regardant finalement les occupants de la dite calèche. Deux femmes magnifiques et trois hommes très beau qui souriaient, saluant la foule alors qu'ils avançaient sur la route. Un long cortège de soldats, aussi bien Narniens que Telmarins, marchaient devant et derrière la calèche, leur posture étant assurée et impénétrable. Quiconque osant vouloir faire quelque chose de radical allait certainement être puni.

"Je regarde les Pevensie et Caspian" se dit-elle, n'y croyant toujours pas. "Je regarde les Pevensie et Caspian."

La calèche passa devant elle et un des rois, un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, rencontra ses yeux bruns et elle se figea. Les yeux couleur onyx se connectèrent aux siens une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne détourne son regard et reprenne ses salutations.

Babbitty découvrit finalement qu'Hermione ne s'était pas inclinée. Elle était restée droite, et elle la tira gentiment vers le bas.

"Vous devez le respect aux monarques de Narnia," chuchota Babbitty et Hermione, encore désorientée, rougit et acquiesça de la tête.

Après avoir vu les Pevensie et Caspian, le poids de la situation dans laquelle Hermione était se fit sentir et la brunette, fermant hermétiquement les yeux, savait qu'elle devait trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

"Eh bien, ce fut fatiguant, s'exclama Lucy, suivit par un monumental bâillement. Elle courut vers son trône et s'y assit, enlevant immédiatement ses talons afin de respirer et de bouger plus librement.

"Tout ce que nous avons fait a été de faire un tour en calèche, Lu'," dit Edmund, amusé de voir oh combien sa sœur se plaignait.

Lucy lui lança un regard noir et Susan rigola doucement, répondant à ses benjamins : "C'est une chose de femme, Ed'", dit-elle. "Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Les quatre s'assirent sur leur trône.

"Quel lieu joyeux," dit Peter, son ton se faisant soudainement sérieux. Les quatre autres se crispèrent, sachant que Peter était à présent en mode Grand Roi.

Peter tourna alors la tête et regarda les autres intensément. "Nous devons faire tout, je dis bien tout, notre possible pour protéger ce pays," déclara-t-il avec conviction

Caspian sourit et hocha la tête. Edmund attrapa la main de Lucy et hocha la tête. Et Susan, avec ses yeux doux et gris, les rejoignit, et ajouta "Nous le ferons, Peter. Nous le ferons tous."

* * *

"Je parie que vous êtes fatiguée maintenant," dit Babbitty une fois qu'elles avaient rejoint le terrier. "Je pense que vos blessures vous ont fatiguée plus que nécessaire."

La Lapine aida Hermione à retourner au lit et, de reconnaissance, la brunette lui offrit un sourire pour la remercier. Des perles de transpiration apparaissaient à présent sur son front, et elle pensa alors que l'Animal Parlant avait raison. Elle avait à présent le sentiment d'être épuisée et la tête lui tournait; elle savait qu'elle s'endormirait en un rien de temps.

"Je serai dehors pour ramasser de la nourriture pour notre dîner," dit Babbitty, souriant. "Est-ce qu'une soupe de champignon vous tente cette fois ?"

Hermione se força à afficher un sourire sur son visage. "Je pense que ça serait adorable," répondit-elle.

Babbitty sourit et sautilla vers la table pour récupérer son panier vide. "Oh, avant que j'oublie !" S'exclama-t-elle, sautillant en direction du placard. Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur sa baguette, maintenue fermement dans la patte de Babbitty. "J'ai vu cet étrange bâton dans votre poche intérieure quand je vous ai vu étendue devant ma maison. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela ait une quelconque importance pour vous, mais c'est un très beau morceau de bois. C'est de la vigne, je présume ?"

Hermione était bouleversée. "O-oui," pensa-t-elle, récupérant avec précaution sa baguette. Le courant électrique qu'elle ressentait habituellement lorsqu'elle la touchait avait disparu, mais Hermione ne semblait pas en être dérangée. Le plus important était qu'elle avait sa baguette à présent.

"Et bien maintenant, je devrais y aller avant que la pénombre n'arrive," dit Babbitty. "Reposez-vous à présent."

La brunette hocha la tête silencieusement et bientôt, Babbitty était partie.

Hermione fixa sa baguette avec émerveillement, de petites larmes se formant au coin des yeux. "Je pensais t'avoir perdue," murmura-t-elle, se blottissant contre celle-ci. C'était absurde, bien évidemment, pour elle de pleurer sur un morceau de bois. Mais dans le monde des Sorciers, leur baguette est tout pour eux. Sans baguette, un sorcier est incomplet. Elle est une fidèle compagne, un recours magique et sans elle, un individu ne peut être appelé sorcier ou sorcière.

"Lumos," murmura Hermione en s'attendant à voir sa baguette produire une petite lumière. Il n'y avait rien.

Confuse, Hermione répéta le sort une nouvelle fois mais une fois encore, aucune magie se produisit. Elle essaya d'autres sorts, des plus simples aux plus complexes mais encore une fois, sa baguette ne voulait pas changer d'avis.

Hermione commença à paniquer, s'apercevant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. "Ma baguette ne peut être morte, n'est-ce pas ?" Se demanda-t-elle. Elle vérifia s'il n'y avait pas de fissures ou alors d'ébrèchements, mais elle n'en trouva aucunes. Sa baguette n'avait aucune imperfection, comme auparavant.

Sinon qu'elle ne produisait aucune magie.

La tenant fermement, Hermione fut déterminée à guérir sa jambe le plus rapidement possible. Elle devait quitter le terrier de Babbitty immédiatement et commencer les recherches concernant cet étrange phénomène qui lui était arrivé.


	4. Au secours de la Reine Lucy

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre de sortit !**_

 _ **J'adore voir l'engouement que vous avez pour cette fanfiction.**_

 _ **Le rythme de publication de cette traduction est assez irrégulier, et je m'en excuse. J'essaye de le rendre régulier, mais c'est un peu compliqué ^^'**_

 _ **Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Fanfiction (VO) : s/7888194/1/When-Two-Worlds-Collide**_

 _ **L'équipe**_

 _ **L'auteure originale : WickedlyAwesomeMe**_

 _ **Traductrice : PetiteSphereAilee**_

 _ **Relectrice : Snow**_

* * *

Une semaine exactement avait passé, et Hermione Granger s'ennuyait indubitablement.

Babbitty partait toujours afin d'aller cueillir de la nourriture, laissant Hermione seule qui devait alors trouver un moyen de se divertir. Le dorlotement ininterrompu de la Lapine la mettait, en quelque sorte, dans l'embarras, car quelqu'un la servait. C'était comme la S.A.L.E. encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'était un Animal Parlant qui s'occupait d'elle.

Par conséquent, Hermione décida, un jour, de se porter volontaire pour aller récolter ce qui était nécessaire à la salade de Babbitty.

"Oh, ne t'embêtes pas, mon cœur," avait dit la Lapine, sautillant tout autour de la table afin de préparer ce qui lui fallait. "Et, d'ailleurs, ta blessure n'est pas encore complètement guérie."

"Tout ira bien, Babbitty," interrompit la brunette alors qu'elle se levait et boitillait vers la Lapine. "Je boite encore, mais je peux me gérer toute seule. Je t'en prie, s'il-te-plaît, autorise-moi à aller chercher de la nourriture cette fois-ci. Tu l'as fait pour moi pendant beaucoup trop longtemps, et je me sens comme si je devenais un fardeau pour toi."

"Absurdités que voilà, je- "

"S'il-te-plaît ?" Demanda Hermione, lui offrant un léger sourire.

Babbitty soupira et sautilla vers la jeune femme. Elle sourit alors, tapota ses joues et dit : "Très bien, très bien. Nul besoin d'être aussi adorable. Bon sang, jeune fille, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi impossiblement obstinée de toute ma vie ici, à Narnia !"

Hermione gloussa et se mit droite. Elle enfila la cape que Babbitty lui avait donnée une fois, et s'empara du panier sur la table. "Je reviendrais rapidement" dit-elle comme au revoir. "Je ferais attention, promis."

"Il y a des rebelles Telmarins et des animaux sauvages, Hermione," prévint la Lapine, légèrement inquiète. "Sois rapide, et tout ira bien."

Hermione acquiesça et sortit du petit terrier.

La forêt était superbe. Elle contrastait grandement avec la Forêt Interdite, qui était morne et effrayante. Cette forêt dans laquelle elle s'aventurait semblait plus lumineuse et plus encourageante.

Les arbres se dressaient hauts et fiers, avec des arbustes et des petites fleurs poussant sur les côtés. Hermione se souvint que, dans ce monde, même les arbres bougeaient. Elle se souvint qu'ils les avaient aidés contre l'attaque des Telmarins. La brunette pensa qu'ils étaient probablement endormis ou en sommeil. C'était un signe positif signifiant que Narnia n'était pas menacée par des forces obscures.

Ce jour était magnifique et clair. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Le vent soufflait gentiment, caressant ses joues rouges, et comme Hermione regardait cette extraordinaire scène autour d'elle, elle sourit joyeusement : elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi sereine que maintenant. Toutes ses années à Poudlard étaient couplées avec de la peur et de l'anxiété, pensant que le mal rôdait quelque part, prêt à bondir là où on ne l'attendait pas.

Hermione se souvint des horreurs et de la douleur, et cela fit faiblir son sourire. Elle avait eu des cauchemars auparavant. Une fois, Babbitty dû la réveiller car elle criait à la mort. Même dans le magnifique pays de Narnia, son passé la hantait.

" _Comment vont-ils ?"_ Songea-t-elle, s'agenouillant afin de déraciner trois pommes de terre. " _Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé_."

Il ne faut pas être un grand sorcier pour comprendre que le Côté Obscur avait gagné durant la Deuxième Guerre. Une fois que leur héros, Harry Potter, était tombé, tout l'espoir du Côté Clair fut perdu. Ils avaient combattu et combattu, même vaillamment, mais tout était devenu vain et, à la fin, Voldemort restait vainqueur.

Alors qu'Hermione continuait de réfléchir à ces choses, elle pensa que vivre à Narnia, saine et sauve, était injuste comparé aux autres qui combattait à Poudlard. Le sourire s'effaça complètement, et une énorme culpabilité tomba sur sa poitrine.

Elle s'assit sur un des arbres déracinés, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Parmi tous ses camarades de Poudlard, elle était loin d'être la plus méritante de rester. Elle avait pris la décision de rester aux côtés d'Harry Potter dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré, sans même penser qu'il était Le Survivant et qu'il devrait un jour se battre contre le mal et le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Elle avait marchandé avec la mort tout son être depuis qu'elle avait vu combien il était dangereux d'être avec Harry, âgé alors de onze ans.

" _J'ai besoin de rentrer_ ," était tout ce qu'elle se disait. " _Mais comment_ _?_ "

Comment ? C'était la question qui avait envahi son esprit. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à Narnia, bien qu'il soit magnifique. Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche et l'examina, toujours frustrée qu'elle ne produise ni sorts ni enchantements.

"Wingardium Leviosa," dit-elle, tournant et abaissant sa baguette. Une fois encore, son sort ne fit rien.

Frustrée, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et soupira. "Brindille inutile" pensa-t-elle, désirant jeter sa baguette aussi loin que possible de sa vue. Mais une fois encore, c'était un objet important pour elle. Ainsi, elle contrôla ses émotions et rangea sa baguette.

Elle se leva de nouveau et commença à regarder avec soin le reste de la forêt afin de trouver des cultures convenables pour la salade.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un cri.

* * *

"Et où penses-tu aller ?"

Lucy sursauta et lâcha un petit cri alors qu'elle se retournait, et aperçu Edmund, penché contre l'encadrement de la porte arrière de la cuisine. Il jetait un regard accusateur, et Lucy, ne sachant que faire, sourit honteusement.

"Rien ... juste, euh ... rien," dit-elle, essayant de convaincre son grand frère. Il la fit tressaillir, si bien qu'elle-même n'avait plus été convaincue par ce qu'elle disait.

Les yeux d'Edmund se rétrécirent. "Que portes-tu ?" Demanda-t-il, dévisageant son costume de paysan. Un panier était accroché à son bras, et une cape était enroulée autour d'elle. Sa capuche couvrait ses cheveux marron et riches. Dans l'ensemble, elle ressemblait à quelqu'un de simple et de quelconque.

"Allez, Ed !" Supplia Lucy, regardant à gauche et à droite. "Je connais Pete : il voudra ma peau s'il sait que je me suis aventurée dans les bois mais s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, je m'ennuie à mourir ici. Azelma a dit qu'ils allaient faire une salade pour ce soir, et j'ai pensé que je pouvais offrir mon aide pour aller chercher tous les ingrédients nécessaires."

"Et Azelma a dit oui ?" Demanda Edmund, regardant aux alentours pour le chef cuisinier, un Ours. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa Lucy. "J'en doute."

Lucy sourit honteusement de nouveau. "Très bien, d'accord, je l'ai forcé à accepter," dit-elle, une fausse culpabilité sur son visage.

"Allez, Lu', ne fais pas ça !" Dit Edmund en lançant un regard furieux sur ses yeux de petits chiens battus. "Tu as seize ans, bon sang ! Agis comme une grande fille."

"S'il-te-plaît, Ed, s'il-te-plaît, ne le dis pas à Peter," dit-elle, s'accrochant à son bras droit et le suppliant. "Je te promets de demander à Azelma de faire des Loukoums comme dessert pour toute la semaine."

Edmund se lécha les lèvres. "Ce n'est pas juste," grogna-t-il. Tous les deux savaient que lorsqu'arrivaient les Loukoums, il ne pouvait jamais, jamais, résister. "Très bien", crâcha-t-il finalement à contrecœur. "Mais si Peter sait que tu t'es habillée comme un personnel de cuisine, et que tu es sortie dans la forêt, alors je n'aurais rien à voir là-dedans, d'accord ?"

"D'accord !" Dit joyeusement Lucy, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de donner à son grand-frère une bise sur la joue.

Elle sortit rapidement par la porte en bois, au cas où Edmund changerait d'avis, et la referma sur lui. Elle était à quelques centimètres de la porte lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'ouvrir avant d'entendre la voix claire et profonde de son frère qui disait "FAIS ATTENTION !"

Lucy secoua sa tête et sourit d'incrédulité. Bien qu'elle savait que Peter et Edmund l'aimaient de tout leur cœur, et feraient tout pour la protéger, Lucy commençait à trouver leur surprotection ridicule.

Evidemment, il y avait eu un moment sombre. Certains rebelles Telmarins rôdaient encore aux alentours, attendant de s'attaquer aux monarques afin de récupérer leur pays. Et il y avait cette nouvelle prophétie qui parlait de l'arrivée de la Sorcière Blanche et de son règne de terreur.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que Lucy devait arrêter de faire toutes les choses qu'elle aimait. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour s'aventurer dans la forêt et aider les créatures travaillant en cuisine. Il y avait quelque chose de calme et de reposant concernant le fait de sortir de Cair Paravel. Lucy restait émerveillée du temps où ils n'étaient pas couronnés rois et reines de Narnia. Il y avait de la paix et de la solitude. A présent, les devoirs royaux les attendaient. Bien évidemment, elle adorait régner sur tout Narnia, et apporter paix et ordre dans le pays. C'est juste que sa propre paix et solitude étaient aux oubliettes depuis un moment.

C'était extraordinaire que Susan et Caspian allaient se marier la semaine suivante. Caspian fut surpris, bien évidemment, de remarquer à quel point ils étaient jeunes, contrairement aux histoires racontées par son professeur, mais quand ses yeux se sont posés sur Susan, Lucy _savait_ que quelque chose de plus se produirait entre eux deux.

Et quelque chose de nouveau est arrivé. Le supposé baisé d'au revoir que Susan avait donné à Caspian en disait long, et il avait, d'une certaine façon, réconforté le cœur de Lucy qui savait qu'ils devraient être autorisés à vivre ensemble pour toujours et à jamais. Au final, même dans ces heures les plus sombres, deux personnes pouvaient avoir la possibilité d'être heureuses jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Lucy s'arrêta pendant un moment et s'assit sur une des racines sorties de terre d'un gros arbre. Elle commença à récolter des légumes et les mettre dans son panier, et soupira alors qu'elle regardait au loin. Elle espérait encore voir les arbres bouger de nouveau, mais elle savait aussi que les arbres se déracineraient d'eux-mêmes aussitôt que Narnia aurait besoin d'être défendue.

Elle était en train de se requinquer lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'une brindille qui se cassait. Frénétiquement, elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien. Lucy pensa qu'elle avait dû rêver et se leva de nouveau, s'occupant à présent de son panier presque plein.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas cette fois-ci, et elle s'immobilisa, et son cœur commença à s'emballer. "Oh, tellement cliché," murmura-t-elle à elle-même, se remémorant tous les livres qu'elle avait lu à propos de demoiselles en détresse, prisonnières de bêtes féroces ou d'humains.

Lucy sortit sa petite dague et regarda autour d'elle. "Qui est-là ?" Cria-t-elle en regardant une nuée de corneilles s'envoler de peur. "Montrez-vous !"

Encore une fois, personne n'était aux alentours. Lucy pensa finalement avoir eu des hallucinations, et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à Cair Paravel.

Elle se retourna, et fit face à deux hommes. L'un d'eux était horriblement proche d'elle tandis que l'autre, le plus petit, semblait surveiller les alentours au cas où quelqu'un arriverait.

"Des rebelles !" S'exclama Lucy, et la personne la plus proche d'elle fit un bond en avant.

Lucy agita sa dague aveuglément, signifiant qu'elle voulait blesser le Telmarins rebelle.

"Rolf, aide-moi !" a-t-il dit, et l'autre se rua vers lui pour attraper la main de Lucy.

Rolf tordit son bras dans son dos et Lucy haleta de douleur. "Fougueuse celle-ci, hein, Dysseus ?" Demanda Rolf, et l'homme en face de Lucy, celui qui s'appelait Dysseus, s'esclaffa.

"Maintenant, maintenant, petite mademoiselle," dit Rolf, arrachant la dague de la main coincée de Lucy. "Reste immobile pour ne pas être blessée, d'accord ?

Lucy paniqua et fixa ses ravisseurs de ses yeux effrayés.

Ne sachant que faire, elle hurla.

* * *

Hermione, moitié claudiquante et moitié trottinante, s'approcha de la source du bruit.

Elle accouru impulsivement, et maudit la Gryffondor en elle. Elle était blessée et sans défense. Sa magie ne fonctionnait pas et donc, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pourrait secourir la jeune fille en question.

" _Oh, au diable tout ça_ ," pensa-t-elle, se forçant à courir plus rapidement. Il y avait une fille en danger et elle devait l'aider à tout prix.

Son adrénaline circulait dans tout son corps et il assourdissait la douleur de sa jambe droite. Elle s'efforça de courir de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle les voie.

Elle se cacha instinctivement derrière un arbre. Elle vit deux hommes grossiers maîtrisant une jeune fille, probablement plus jeune qu'Hermione. Elle pouvait voir un des deux hommes pointer une dague vers la gorge de la jeune fille. Elle touchait même sa gorge, et parce que la jeune fille ne cessait de gigoter, la dague avait commencé à faire couler du sang.

"Tu penses que cela va prévenir les autres ?" Demanda l'un des deux hommes, le plus petit.

"Oh, ces monarques aiment beaucoup trop leurs sujets, hein ?" Dit le plus grand, gloussant lorsque la jeune fille le regarda. "Je suis sûr que le Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique va finalement avoir le message."

Il avait dit le nom du roi avec un ton moqueur et la jeune fille, enragée, écrasa son pied. Il hurla de douleur et fixa la fille, faisant un mouvement pour lui asséner une claque au visage.

"Eh !" S'exclama soudainement Hermione.

Tous les trois se figèrent et regardèrent la source de la voix.

"Qui est là ?" Demanda l'un des trois, et Hermione fit de son mieux pour se cacher derrière l'arbre.

"J-je suis armée, je vous préviens !" Ajouta la brunette, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Voir la jeune fille, sans aide et légèrement apeurée, l'a fit agir sans réfléchir. Hermione avait brillamment réussit à attirer l'attention des rebelles. "Maintenant, que faire ?"

"Oh oh, une fille, Rolf," avait dit le plus grand des deux. Hermione se pressa un peu plus contre le tronc de l'arbre. "Et que vas-tu faire ?"

"Je suis une sorcière !" Prévint Hermione, brandissant désespérément sa baguette et s'éloignant de sa cachette. Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec surprise, puis sa baguette, puis ils s'éclaffèrent bruyamment.

"Une sorcière !" S'exclama Rolf, le plus petit des deux. "Une sorcière dit-elle. Et quel incroyable sort peux-tu faire ?"

Hermione regarda autour d'elle frénétiquement, essayant de penser à un plan. Et puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps inerte d'un lapin, un plus petits que Babbitty et probablement pas un Animal Parlant. Un plan s'organisa dans sa tête, et elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle était la seule à l'avoir vu.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers le corps mort, puis s'exclama dans un assourdissant "AVADA KEDAVRA !" et le regarda avec satisfaction tandis que les deux rebelles suivirent son regard et tombèrent sur le corps mort du lapin.

Ils la regardèrent, horrifiés et sans voix.

"Lâchez cette demoiselle, ou je vous fais la même chose," dit-elle en montrant le lapin.

Les deux Telmarins décampèrent, hurlant de terreur et une fois qu'ils étaient partis, Hermione tomba à genoux et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Woaw, je ne peux pas croire que cela ait fonctionné," dit-elle en souriant bêtement tandis qu'elle relevait la tête et posait ses yeux sur la jeune demoiselle. Celle-ci regardait Hermione avec un regard effrayé, qui poussa la brunette à rigoler. "Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment une … err, sorcière. Ce ne sont que des gestes et, je l'en remercie, ce lapin mort ici, qui a rendu la chose plus convaincante."

La jeune fille regarda Hermione, et commença rapidement à rigoler. "Ça alors, c'était brillant !" S'exclama-t-elle tout en s'approchant d'Hermione.

"Ça alors ?" Articula silencieusement Hermione, surprise que cette fille puisse utiliser une expression française.

"Merci," continua la jeune fille. "Merci beaucoup. Comment puis-je vous rendre la pareille ?"

La brunette balaya sa surprise et haussa simplement les épaules. "C'est bon. Je dois y aller maintenant de toute façon," avait-elle dit en récupérant son panier. "Faites attention la prochaine fois."

Hermione commença à s'éloigner de la jeune femme inconnue lorsque celle-ci l'arrêta. "Oui ?" Demanda-t-elle, regardant la jeune fille qu'elle avait sauvé.

"Quelle est votre nom ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Hermione," répondit la brunette qui sourit lorsque la jeune fille lui sourit en retour.

"Merci, Hermione," dit-elle.

Acquiesçant, elle se retourna et s'éloigna pour rejoindre le terrier de Babbitty, cherchant déjà des excuses pour ne pas avoir rempli le panier aujourd'hui.

* * *

Lucy, toujours un peu désorientée, quitta la forêt pour retourner à Cair Paravel. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était produit un moment déjà. Sa main continuait de retenir le sang de sa blessure sanglante, sursautant à chaque fois qu'elle pressait trop fort.

Et puis, il y avait la fille qui l'avait sauvé.

Elle avait pensé instinctivement que la brunette était une Telmarine. Ils étaient humains, et la fille lui semblait très humaine. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose d'autre à propos de la mystérieuse jeune fille qui lui fit penser qu'il y avait peut-être plus à propos d'elle que ce qu'elle voyait.

Les rebelles Telmarins lui avait fait baisser sa garde. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle avait même assuré à Edmund qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait. Mais ces fichus Telmarins sont arrivés et ont eu le courage de la menacer. Ils n'avaient pas noté qu'elle était une reine, ce qui signifiait que son déguisement de paysan avait fonctionné à merveille.

"LUCY !"

Son nom l'a fit sortir de sa stupeur et elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était déjà arrivée aux portes de Cair Paravel. Edmund était celui qui l'avait interpellée, et ses yeux étaient hystériques. Il descendit en courant les escaliers pour rejoindre le portail, et fut celui qui lui ouvrit.

Lucy fut déroutée par les actes de son frère, et fut d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'il l'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Nous pensions que tu étais morte !" S'exclama-t-il.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. "Quoi ?" Dit-elle, fixant son frère, n'y croyant pas.

"Oh, Peter va vouloir ta tête," dit-il sans répondre à sa question. Edmund poussa alors Lucy à l'intérieur du château jusqu'à la Salle du Trône.

Peter faisait les cents pas encore une fois, Susan et Caspian essayaient de calmer le Grand Roi. Lorsqu'Edmund et Lucy entrèrent, Peter s'arrêta, couru vers la porte, et comme avait fait Edmund précédemment, approcha Lucy et la prit dans ses bras fermement.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda Lucy, regardant tout le monde avec des yeux écarquillés.

Caspian, le plus calme de tous, s'approcha du groupe, Susan derrière lui. "D'après certains soldats narniens, il y avait deux rebelles telmarins qui tourmentaient une jeune fille," dit Caspian.

Lucy sourit honteusement tandis que Caspian continuait. "Il s'est avéré que c'était toi et ils ont essayé d'appeler à l'aide depuis le château," dit-il. "Mais quand ils se sont retournés, tu étais partie."

"Par Aslan, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête Lu' !" S'exclama Peter, et Lucy tressaillit légèrement, de peur.

"Je vais bien maintenant," rétorqua-t-elle, boudant alors que sa fratrie lui lançait des regards furieux. "Eh ! J'ai juste une petite égratignure, mais je suis toujours là, non ? Il n'y a aucune raison de se faire du mauvais sang maintenant."

Susan soupira et secoua la tête. "Je savais que c'était inutile d'envoyer une troupe entière à la recherche de Lucy, Pete," rétorqua-t-elle, et elle fut imperturbable lorsque Peter la fusilla du regard.

"Il y avait cette fille," continua Lucy, un sourire apparaissant alors qu'elle se remémorait sa sauveuse. "Une fille très mystérieuse si vous voulez mon avis. J'imagine qu'elle est une telmarine, et elle m'a sauvé la vie.". La plus jeune du groupe commença à rire, avançant lentement vers son trône. Ses frères et sœurs, ainsi que Caspian, se regardèrent, confus, mais la suivirent néanmoins. "Ce fut un drôle d'acte de bravoure cependant. Elle prétendait être une sorcière et a effrayé ces bouffons."

Lucy se retourna et fixa tout le monde. Il y avait de l'espoir dans ses yeux, et elle dit : "Pouvons-nous l'inviter à dîner, s'il-vous-plaît ?"

"PARDON ?" Demanda Edmund, scandalisé.

"Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Hermione, et c'est une fille vraiment adorable," dit Lucy. "Tu sais, en geste de gratitude pour avoir sauvé la vie de ta chère petite sœur." Elle s'avança vers Peter et enroula son bras dans le sien. "S'il-te-plaît Peter, s'il-te-plaît. Je pense que c'est correct, et il faudra se montrer gentil si nous avons une nouvelle compagnie."

"Eh bien ..." commença Peter. "Je pense que – "

"C'est dingue ça !" Coupa Edmund, arrivant pour se mettre en face de son frère et de Lucy. "Et si elle est une autre rebelle déguisée, essayant de nous voler, ou autre ? Une trahison par le plus improbable : ça vous dit quelque chose ?"

Lucy fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. "Oh, allez, Edmund," dit-elle. "Je pense que c'est franchement grossier de juger une fille sans l'avoir jamais rencontrée."

Edmund leva ses bras en signe d'exaspération. "Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez," dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

"Il a toujours eu le don pour le mélodrame, non ?" Dit Lucy, secouant sa tête. Elle regarda de nouveau Peter et demanda : "Alors ?"

"Oh, très bien," dit-il finalement. "Mais si quelque chose arrive, je n'arrêterais pas Edmund lorsqu'il te dira "Je te l'avais bien dit. ""

Tout en rigolant, Lucy acquiesça et donna un bisou sur sa joue.

* * *

"Je suis désolée," dit Hermione tout en regardant Babbitty frotter toutes ses planches à découper à la recherche d'ingrédients pour sa salade. Seules trois morceaux de pommes de terre et une carotte tombèrent sur la table.

"Oh, ne t'excuses pas Hermione," dit la Lapine, récupérant une petite pièce de chou d'une des planches. "Je pense que c'est l'essentiel si toi et la jeune fille que tu as sauvé allaient bien."

La brunette poussa un soupir et commença à éplucher les pommes de terre. "C'est fréquent ? Les attaques de rebelles ?" Demanda-t-elle à Babbitty, qui s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

La Lapine commença, elle aussi, à éplucher les pommes de terre, et dit : "Ca l'est à présent. Certains Telmarins sont encore blessés de la chute de leur roi. Je pense qu'il est logique qu'ils se rebellent contre les nouveaux monarques. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils font des ravages et effraient des pauvres créatures pour les faire fuir.

Hermione sourit et se leva, préparant le chaudron en faisant bouillir de l'eau quand soudain, un coup net contre la porte résonna dans tous les coins du terrier.

Babbitty et Hermione se crispèrent et se regardèrent avec anxiété.

"Attends-tu quelqu'un ?" Demanda Hermione alors que les coups continuaient.

La Lapine secoua la tête lentement.

Hermione boita vers la cheminée et attrapa une poêle. "Reste derrière-moi," dit-elle à Babbitty. La Lapine acquiesça contre sa volonté et fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

La brunette boita légèrement en directement de la porte d'entrée. Elle atteignit le bouton de porte et, avec beaucoup de force, l'ouvrit en grand.

"Whoa, whoa, calmez-vous mademoiselle," cria une voix et, confuse, Hermione regarda autour d'elle tout en balançant sa poêle devant elle. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous blesser."

"Reepicheep !" Cria Babbitty, ce qui dérouta Hermione.

"Reepicheep ?" Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "J'ai déjà entendu ce nom auparavant."

Babbitty sautilla devant Hermione et se courba, puis tendit sa patte droite. Et puis, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, une petite Souris serra sa patte et secoua la sienne.

"Babbitty," dit-il. "Cela fait un moment."

Hermione tapota l'épaule de la Lapine pour avoir son attention. "Il est adorable," murmura-t-elle, mais la Souris avait apparemment entendu car Reepicheep sortit sa petite épée et la balança tout autour.

"Qui a dit ça ?" hurla-t-il, et le son fut étonnamment fort pour sa carrure. Hermione s'exclama de surprise, ce qui eu pour effet d'attirer son attention. "Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais je préfère "fort" et "puissant" plutôt que "adorable.""

La brunette sourit honteusement tandis que Babbitty fit entrer Reepicheep à l'intérieur.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?" Demanda Babbitty, lui proposant un siège que la Souris Parlante refusa.

"Je ne dois pas perdre de temps, Babbitty," dit-il, sortant un petit parchemin d'une poche qui entourait sa taille. "J'ai eu connaissance que tu avais une invitée, une Fille d'Eve, et que son nom est Hermione. J'ai raison, mademoiselle ?"

La brunette, confuse, hocha simplement la tête.

Reepicheep ouvrit alors lentement le parchemin et lu :

 _Par Décret Royal,_

 _Mademoiselle Hermione est, par le présent document, requise pour dîner en compagnie des monarques de Cair Paravel en signe de gratitude pour avoir sauvé la vie de la Reine Lucy la Vaillante. Il est autorisé d'amener un compagnon avec vous._

 _Signé, Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique._

La mâchoire d'Hermione tomba. "Je ne savais pas que j'avais sauvé la vie de la Reine Lucy," dit-elle, interloquée.

"Eh bien, mon cœur, vous êtes invitée," dit Babbitty, prenant la main droite d'Hermione. "Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Tu le mérites."

La brunette baissa les yeux et regarda la Lapine. "Le Grand Roi a dit que je pouvais amener un compagnon," dit-elle. "Tu viens avec moi Babbitty - le visage de Babbitty rayonna de joie - et c'est pour te remercier de m'avoir recueillit ici."

"Bien, mesdemoiselles," cria Reepicheep. "Nous devons y aller. Ils nous attendent."

"Laissez-moi me changer d'abord," dit Hermione en regardant sa robe légèrement abîmée.

"Je peux gérer ça," dit Babbitty, sautillant en direction d'une petite armoire pour chercher une meilleure robe pour Hermione.

Une fois que tout le monde était prêt, Reepicheep les mena à Cair Paravel.


	5. Incidents de dîner

_**Bonjour, communauté de lecteurs !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Je vous remercie de nouveau pour vos commentaires et vos abonnements. C'est toujours un réel plaisir et une satisfaction de voir que notre travail plait autant. C'est ce qui nous pousse à continuer.**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, Hermione rencontre les Pevensie au complet. Et elle se souviendra toujours de cette rencontre je pense !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse dévorer ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Credits :**_

 _ **WickedlyAwesomeMe pour l'écriture originale.**_

 _ **PetiteSphereAilee pour la traduction.**_

 _ **Snow pour la relecture.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

"Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'écouter ?" Demanda Edmund, exaspéré, regardant son frère et ses sœurs entrant et sortant du Grand Hall, suivis par quelques domestiques. "C'est un scandale. Oh, je suis si désespéré. SUSAN ! Tu étais supposée parler raisonnablement avec eux. Je suis sûr que tu me crois, toi."

Sa grande sœur pivota et fit un sourire d'excuse pendant qu'elle arrangeait les fleurs d'un vase décoré. "Désolé, Ed," dit-elle, coupant les épines d'une rose. "Je crois effectivement que ce que nous faisons est risqué pour nous et notre peuple, mais tu vois le type là-bas ?" Elle pointa sa paire de ciseaux vers Peter, qui parlait à un groupe de blaireaux. "Le contredire ne sert à rien."

Edmund roula des yeux et se retourna, planifiant de quitter la pièce d'un pas lourd pour se diriger vers le belvédère du jardin. Ce lieu avait toujours été son sanctuaire depuis qu'il avait été le seul à trouver un certain confort dans ladite pièce. Il savait que s'il était ici, il serait loin de ces fous.

"Si cette femme se transforme en une hideuse sorcière ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre, alors je ne vous aiderais pas si elle fait des ravages dans ce pays de malheur !" S'exclama-t-il enfin, ouvrant les portes d'entrée du château. Il s'aventura dans les jardins, marcha en direction du belvédère, et se laissa tomber dans une des chaises.

Il n'arrivait pas à les croire. Aucunement. Il y avait une prophétie, bon sang ! Il était temps pour eux d'être sur leurs gardes et de regarder tout ce qui était étrange et potentiellement dangereux autour, et au sein même, de Narnia. Il n'y avait plus de temps pour ces bêtises fantaisistes. Ils avaient besoin d'un plan de bataille et de penser à des stratégies.

Edmund poussa un grand soupir et posa sa tête contre le dossier de siège. Bien évidemment, il était reconnaissant que cette mystérieuse fille qui allait dîner avec eux ait sauvé la vie de sa sœur. C'était héroïque. Point. Mais si cela était seulement une ruse ? Et si la jeune fille attendait quelque chose de Lucy … d'eux, qui pourrait mettre en péril la sécurité de Narnia ? Pour ce qu'ils savaient, elle pourrait être celle décrite dans les deux premières lignes de la prophétie.

"Je savais que tu serais ici," interrompit une voix, et Edmund n'eut pas besoin de lever sa tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

"Va-t'en et … propage des paillettes dans tout le Grand Hall pour ton invitée spéciale, Lucy," cracha Edmund, une petite moue apparaissant sur son visage.

Sa sœur rigola et s'assit à côté de lui. "Je ne vais pas propager des paillettes, monsieur," lança-t-elle, souriant quand son frère roula des yeux. "Allez, Edmund, pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas," se moqua-t-il. "Peut-être parce que nous avons un pays à protéger. Qu'en penses-tu ?

"Bon sang, tu es insupportable !" S'exclama Lucy, rigolant doucement. Cela le fit se renfrogner. "Ecoute, Hermione est mon invitée, d'accord ? Je te l'accorde, elle a cette mystérieuse aura autour d'elle. Je suppose qu'elle est une Telmarine, mais il y a quelque chose à propos d'elle qui est … _éteint_."

"Bien, voici une bonne raison pour arrêter cette absurdité," fit-il remarquer, mais Lucy secoua la tête.

"Chut, je n'ai pas terminé," le réprimanda-t-elle, ignorant le regard qu'il lui lançait. "Je ne sais pas. Elle est différente, mais elle est inoffensive. _Vraiment_ inoffensive." Elle insista sur cet élément de description lorsqu'elle vit l'air renfrogné d'Edmund qui s'assombrissait. "La Hermione que j'ai vu dans la forêt était, eh bien … quelque chose et, je ne sais pas, je pense que j'ai simplement voulu en savoir plus sur elle."

Edmund soupira et leva les yeux, fixant les yeux de Lucy. "C'est ça qui est triste avec la déception Lucy," dit-il. "Elle fait toujours apparaître les choses comme plaisantes et curieuses, et avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, tu es de nouveau en danger. "

"Et si elle est la Fille d'Eve de la prophétie ?" Demanda Lucy.

"Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque," raisonna-t-il.

"Mais, Ed, et si elle l'était ?" insista-t-elle, ses yeux brillant plus que d'habitude.

Il soupira et dit à contrecœur : "Eh bien, tant mieux. Nous avons trouvé l'unique défenseur de Narnia." Il lança un regard furieux quand il vit un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage de Lucy. "Mais, si elle ne l'était pas ? Lucy, voyons, nous devons être plus prudents à partir de maintenant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Peter ne ressent pas l'urgence de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes à présent. "

"Parce que Peter, contrairement à un certain grognon ici, pense que c'est parfaitement inoffensif d'inviter une fille à dîner," dit Lucy. "Et c'est, aussi, sûrement lié au fait que, contrairement à un certain grincheux ici, il pense que c'est inutile d'être constamment paranoïaque dans le sens où nous ne sommes pas aptes à voir les réponses alors qu'elles peuvent être sous notre nez."

Edmund regarda Lucy, et rigola d'incrédulité. "Quand es-tu devenue si mature ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Quand j'ai réalisé que mon frère agissait comme un enfant," rétorqua-t-elle, lui tirant la langue pour accentuer sa phrase. "Maintenant, veux-tu bien monter dans ta chambre et te rendre présentable pour mon invitée ?"

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autre part.

"Pour moi alors ?" Se corrigea-t-elle, et Edmund soupira.

"Très bien, je le ferais pour toi," dit-il. "Mon Dieu, je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi j'ai une sœur aussi entêtée que toi."

Lucy cria de joie et mit ses bras autour d'Edmund. "Merci, Ed. T'es le meilleur, " dit-elle. Maintenant, va te préparer : nous t'attendrons dans le Grand Hall."

Edmund se leva de son siège à contrecœur et rentra péniblement dans le château. Caspian était debout, à quelques mètres du seuil de la porte. Edmund le fusilla du regard quand le plus vieux fit un sourire en coin, mais ne dit rien.

Lucy le suivit à l'intérieur peu de temps après, et lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard incrédule de Caspian, Lucy lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Comment as-tu fait ça ?" Demanda-t-il.

Et Lucy, souriant largement, répondit : "C'est le pouvoir des petites sœurs, Caspian. Soit soulagé de ne jamais en avoir eu une.

* * *

"Es-tu nerveuse, Babbitty ?" Demanda Hermione en rigolant lorsque la Lapine trébucha pour la énième fois. Reepicheep avait été irrité depuis qu'il avait été écrasé par le poids de Babbitty plusieurs fois.

"Oh mon petit cœur, bien sûr que je le suis," dit-elle, sautillant de nouveau d'excitation, arborant un énorme sourire sur son visage poilu. "C'est la première fois que je dîne avec les membres de la royauté. Tout-Puissant Aslan, c'est la première fois que je les vois, en face à face !"

Reepicheep grogna lorsque Babbitty trébucha de nouveau. La Souris s'écarta rapidement du poids tombant, et y échappa de justesse. Hermione gloussa et se courba, tendant la main. "Allons, tu peux t'asseoir sur mon épaule pour éviter quelques … accidents," offra-t-elle à Reepicheep, qui accepta son offre, soulagé.

Hermione gloussa légèrement, chatouillée par les petites pattes de Reepicheep. Une fois que la Souris fut installée, ils continuèrent leur trajet.

"Vous êtes adorable, mademoiselle," déclara la Souris, souriant avec charme à Hermione. "D'où venez-vous ?"

"Pas maintenant Reepicheep," prévint Babbitty avant d'exprimer sa désapprobation lorsqu'Hermione rit légèrement, embarrassée. "Je suis sûre que notre chère Hermione ici présente, n'apprécie guère les animaux comme homologues romantiques."

La Souris se moqua et dit : "Je ne suis pas juste un animal, Babbitty. Je suis un Animal Parlant," corrigea-t-il.

La Lapine roula des yeux et murmura légèrement : "Par tous les Saints."

"Donc, d'où venez-vous ?" Demanda Reepicheep, regardant de nouveau Hermione.

La brunette, sachant qu'elle allait devoir être à la hauteur de son mensonge concernant son amnésie, haussa les épaules et dit : "Pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas vraiment."

"Pardon ?" Demanda-t-il, légèrement surpris et confus.

"Elle ne se souvient de rien du tout la concernant," détailla Babbitty, apercevant l'inconfort sur le visage d'Hermione. "Le pauvre petit cœur se souvient seulement de son nom. Je l'ai vue dehors, ensanglantée et blessée, et lorsqu'elle s'est réveilléé, elle ne savait même pas comment elle était arrivée ici."

Reepicheep baissa les yeux et regarda la jambe bandée et fronça les yeux. "C'est pour cela que vous boitillez," dit-il, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Suis-je un fardeau ? Suis-je trop lourd ? Est-ce que j'embête votre jambe ? Je peux redescendre maintenant, si vous préférez."

"Bêtises," dit-elle. "Je ne me sens pas 'chargée' par votre poids."

"Oh, vous me flattez, Mademoiselle," dit Reepicheep tout en frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

"Non, c'est parce que tu es une Souris," lança Babbitty.

La Souris soupira d'exaspération, et fixa la Lapine.

"Donc, voici Cair Paravel," dit Hermione en indiquant le château tout près. "Dites-m'en plus."

"C'est ici que demeure la famille royale Narnienne," répondit Reepicheep.

Hermione sourit. "Je pensais que nous étions déjà d'accord sur ça," dit-elle.

"Eh bien, c'est dirigé par deux Fils d'Adam, deux Filles d'Eve, et un Roi Telmarin. Un drôle d'assemblage royal, si vous me demandez mon avis, mais ils sont néanmoins exceptionnels," détailla la Souris. "Les premières années de leur règne, sans le Roi Caspian, avaient été appelés l'Age d'Or. Tout était florissant, et Narnia était dirigée avec harmonie et beauté."

"Le fait est," ajouta Babbitty, "qu'il y eut un temps où ils disparurent tous soudainement, et les Telmarins envahirent Narnia. Presque tous les Animaux Parlants furent réduits au silence. Les Narniens était quasiment devenu un mythe. Mais nos maîtres revinrent, plus jeunes qu'ils n'étaient censés l'être, et ils se battirent pour la liberté de Narnia. Cair Paravel avait été détruit à cause du temps qui était passé, mais ils l'ont reconstruit. D'où le fait que tu peux admirer ce magnifique château, juste devant tes yeux.

Hermione le regarda avec émerveillement. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait déjà l'histoire de Narnia. Elle avait lu les livres un nombre incalculable de fois. "At-attendez," dit Hermione. "Ils ne sont pas repartis ? Je veux dire, ils ne sont pas retournés chez eux ? La Terre ?"

Babbitty et Reepicheep avaient l'air scandalisés. "Repartir ?" Demanda la Souris. "C'est absurde, Mademoiselle. Personne ne sait vraiment la véritable raison du pourquoi, mais nous avons entendu que s'ils rentraient chez eux, ils pouvaient mourir."

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça. "S'ils y retournent, ils meurent ?" Demanda-t-elle alors que les battements de son cœur se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. "Cela signifie que si j'y retourne, je- ?" Hermione secoua la tête, essaya de se débarrasser de ses pensées ridicules et sans espoir. Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour expliquer le fait que les Pevensie ne pouvaient plus retourner dans leur monde, et elle priait les forces de l'univers pour que le même destin ne lui arrive pas.

"Voilà, nous y sommes," dit Reepicheep, sautant de l'épaule d'Hermione pour atterrir sur le sol. Les grandes portes étaient gardées par deux Centaures et deux Minotaures, et la Souris s'avança, décidée et brandit sa petite épée, apparemment non effrayée.

Il se retourna ensuite et écarta ses bras. "Eh bien, mesdemoiselles, bienvenue à Cair Paravel," dit-il.

Et les portes s'ouvrirent.

* * *

"Les invitées sont arrivées," annonça un Ours avant de repartir. Peter l'avait remercié et avait attendu que les invitées arrivent.

Les Pevensie et Caspian portaient tous leur meilleure tenue. Ce qui déconcerta le plus Edmund est le fait qu'ils soient obligés de s'embellir seulement pour une fille et une Lapine. Lucy, même en étant la plus modeste, avait dit qu'une fille qui l'avait sauvée méritait amplement qu'on s'embellisse pour elle.

Ils étaient tous alignés en face des portes afin d'accueillir leurs invités et, rapidement, les portes en bois du Grand Hall s'ouvrirent. Apparu tout d'abord Reepicheep, qui s'abaissa en signe de respect. "J'ai amené la jeune femme et sa compagne, vos majestés."

"Je te remercie, Reepicheep," dit Lucy, souriant lorsque la Souris lui envoya un clin d'œil.

Puis il se hâta de partir, et laissa les membres de la royauté avec leurs invités.

La fille et la Lapine entrèrent simultanément. La Lapine s'abaissa et se mit à genoux en révérence. La fille, d'un autre côté, resta debout et droite, jusqu'au moment où elle réalisa que sa compagne s'était abaissée. Elle se baissa et se mit à genoux à son tour.

"Erm … vos majestés," dit-elle, et Lucy, rigolant doucement, s'avança et fit se lever la fille et la Lapine.

"Nul besoin d'être aussi respectueuse à présent, Hermione et-" elle regarda la Lapine.

"Mon nom est Babbitty, votre grandeur," répondit la Lapine, un poil trop enthousiaste.

"Babbitty," dit Lucy en souriant. "Vous êtes toutes les deux nos invités aujourd'hui. Pensez que vous êtes notre égale, Hermione." La jeune reine serra son bras autour de la brunette déroutée, et l'emmena en direction de la table. Lucy s'aperçu alors qu'elle n'était que toutes les deux à s'être avancées. Elle se retourna, et rigola presque lorsqu'elle vit la surprise sur le visage de sa fratrie, et notamment ceux de ses frères, et dit : "Allez, venez tous. Je suis affamée."

Tout le monde trouva rapidement sa place autour de la table. Etant le Grand Roi, Peter s'assit en bout de table. Caspian était à sa gauche, Edmund à sa droite. Susan s'était assise à côté de son fiancé tandis que Lucy s'assit à côté de son frère. Hermione fut installée à côté de Lucy, et Babbitty sautilla à la droite de Susan.

"Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point nous vous sommes reconnaissants d'avoir sauvé notre sœur, Mademoiselle Hermione," dit aimablement Peter, et la brunette sourit.

"N'importe quelle créature sensible aurait senti qu'elle était en danger, votre majesté," dit Hermione. "Et donc, il n'est pas nécessaire de me remercier ou … de préparer ce dîner pour moi."

A côté d'elle, Lucy rigola d'incrédulité. "Absurdités," dit-elle. "Et pouvez-vous abandonner le "votre majesté" ? C'est légèrement inconfortable lorsque vous nous appelez ainsi."

Hermione sourit et dit : "Oui, votre maj-" Elle s'arrêta et son sourire se transforma en sourire embarrassé. "Oui," répéta-t-elle une fois encore, et cette fois-ci sans ajouter le terme honorifique à la fin.

Par la suite, le dîner put continuer.

Hermione pensa que ce n'était pas si mal, de dîner avec ces supposés personnages fictifs. Tous étaient aimables et accueillants. Il y avait cette ambiance chaleureuse autour d'eux et rapidement, la brunette commença à se relaxer et à parler aisément avec les autres.

Excepté pour le roi Edmund le Juste, qui continuait de lui envoyer des regards soupçonneux lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Cela énervait Hermione, surtout parce qu'elle commençait à se sentir en insécurité à chaque fois que ses yeux onyx se posaient sur elle. Il semblait toujours prudent, scrutant tous ses gestes, et Hermione commença à être effrayée, et pensa même qu'il lisait, dans un sens, son âme.

"Mademoiselle … Hermione," commença soudainement le roi, et le bruit autour de la table s'arrêta. Edmund n'avait pas parlé depuis les visiteurs étaient arrivés. Par conséquent, il avait en quelque sorte surpris tout le monde quand il s'était adressé à la mystérieuse jeune femme.

Hermione le regarda calmement, même si son cœur battait bruyamment dans sa cage thoracique. "Oui ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Elle vit le Roi Edmund s'incliner lentement vers la table à manger, ses yeux ne quittant pas son visage. "Nous avons parlé de banalités jusqu'à présent, et vous n'avez rien mentionné du tout vous concernant," continua-t-il.

"Ed," prévint Lucy, mais son frère le balaya.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et le regarda gentiment pendant un moment. " _Que veux-t-il ?_ " Se demanda-t-elle, ses yeux toujours connectés aux siens.

"Voyez-vous, votre majesté," dit Babbitty. "Hermione, ici présente, ne se souvient pas d'où est-ce qu'elle vient. D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvient de rien à propose d'elle."

Edmund haussa un sourcil. "Intéressant," dit-il et Hermione, commençant à être légèrement ennuyée, le fixa.

"Oh, je suis navrée d'entendre ça, "dit Susan, le coupant.

"Vous n'avez aucun souvenir, de quelques sortes, de ce qui vous est arrivé ?" Ajouta Caspian et Hermione, qui avait finalement déplacé son regard ému du regard pénétrant d'Edmund Pevensie, regarda le couple et acquiesça.

"Babbitty dit qu'elle m'a vu vautrée salement en dehors de son terrier euh … ensanglantée, et blessée," dit-elle, écartant une mèche de cheveux qu'elle replaça derrière son oreille.

"Vous l'êtes ?" Demanda Lucy avec inquiétude, et Hermione lui sourit.

"Nul besoin de s'inquiéter," dit-elle. "Je vais mieux maintenant. Babbitty a merveilleusement pris soin de moi."

Si les Animaux Parlants pouvaient rougir, Babbitty aurait été dans cet état en cet instant. A la place, elle chercha seulement la main d'Hermione, et la tapota.

"Je ferais tout pour toi, mon cœur," dit-elle, et le cœur d'Hermione enfla d'émotion pour la Lapine.

"Aucun souvenir de votre passé," dit Edmund en écho, détournant son attention. Hermione, regardant le roi de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci sur ses gardes et au regard sévère. "Je me dois de vous le dire, Mademoiselle Hermione, vous avez le même accent que nous et, je ne fais que supposer, donc vous viendriez d'Angleterre. Londres, peut-être ?"

Hermione cligna des yeux et fronça ses sourcils. "Je l'ai déjà remarqué il y a quelques heures, votre majesté," dit-elle. "Mais je crains que mes souvenirs ne se soient pas déclenchés."

"Je ne sais pas, Peter," dit Edmund, détournant les yeux d'Hermione pour regarder son frère. "Tu ne penses pas que l'excuse de l'amnésie est un peu cliché ?"

"Edmund," gronda Lucy, fulminant petit à petit sur son siège.

"Souviens-toi de ce film que nous avions vu il y a quelques années ?" Continua le roi, ignorant sa sœur. "La personne prétendait être amnésique mais se transforma en némésis durant tout le reste du film."

"Edmund, arrête ça," ordonna Peter, fixant sombrement son frère. Caspian secoua la tête, et Susan portait à présent un air refrogné. Le visage de Lucy tourna furieusement au rouge et Hermione … elle en avait assez.

"Essayez-vous d'insinuer quelque chose, votre majesté ?" Demanda Hermione les dents serrées.

Le jeune roi tourna la tête vers elle de nouveau, de la suspicion et de l'hostilité étaient visibles cette fois-ci. "Excusez-moi, ai-je heurté un point sensible ?" Demanda-t-il dans une fausse sincérité.

Scandalisée et offensée, Hermione se leva de sa chaise. A cause de la brutalité de l'action, la chaise tomba à la renverse dans un bruit sourd. Le silence suivit le mouvement brusque d'Hermione qui, ne pouvant plus contenir ses émotions désormais, dit d'une voix sinistrement calme : "Je constate que je ne suis pas la bienvenue pour tout le monde." Sa voix avait jeté un froid parmi tous les occupants de la table, même le Roi Edmund. "J'ai passé un très bon moment," dit-elle les dents serrées. "Allons-y, Babbitty."

Pour accompagner sa phrase, elle se retourna et quitta le Grand Hall. Babbitty, ne sachant que faire, décida finalement de descendre de sa chaise et de suivre la brunette légèrement boitillante.

Les portes se fermèrent avec un bruit sourd.

Son départ fut suivi d'un silence tendu. Rapidement, Edmund le brisa.

"Quelle insolence," fit-il remarquer doucement, fixant les portes en bois, closes. Il sursauta presque de surprise lorsqu'il y eut un lourd bruit de coup la table. Il s'avéra que c'était une Lucy, furieuse, qui venait de frapper sur la table.

"Tu as du culot," s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux s'assombrissant. "Alors que tu es toi-même l'insolent !" Lucy tourna les talons et quitta le Grand Hall. La porte fit plus de bruit en se refermant.

Edmund, regardant l'espace que Lucy occupait, se moqua : "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?" Demanda-t-il en regardant les autres. Tous les trois lui lancèrent un regard furieux, et il leva ses bras d'exaspération. "Je ne faisais que l'interroger," se défendit-il. "Ce n'est pas ma faute si cette Mademoiselle Hermione est devenue susceptible à propos de ça."

"Edmund, tu n'es qu'un idiot," dit Susan tout en se penchant sur la table pour lui mettre une tape derrière la tête.

"AIE, SUSAN !"

Caspian soupira et secoua la tête. "Cette jeune fille ne se souvient de rien la concernant," indiqua-t-il. "Tu aurais dû lui montrer un peu de sympathie ou un peu de respect."

"Oh, alors quoi maintenant," cria Edmund. "Vous allez vraiment croire son baratin ?"

"Edmund, c'est une fille qui ne se souvient de rien hormis son prénom," répéta Peter, cette fois-ci plus sévèrement que Caspian.

"Pour l'amour d'Aslan !" S'exclama le jeune roi. "Une trahison par le plus improbable. Est-ce que ça vous est venu à l'esprit que peut-être il s'agissait d'ell-."

"CA SUFFIT !" Tonna Peter, et Edmund fut réduit au silence. Peter avait cette capacité de rendre les gens sans voix, aussi bien par son imposante nature que par son autorité à diriger. A ce moment précis, Edmund ne pouvait rien y faire, et obéit. Après tout, il était celui qui ne devait pas faire de vagues avec un Peter Pevensie enragé.

Peter se calma et prit le bras d'Edmund. "Ecoute, je comprends ton inquiétude pour Narnia, Ed," commença-t-il. "Je suis inquiet aussi. Nous le sommes tous. Mais ça n'est pas une excuse pour accuser toutes les mystérieuses créatures que tu vois à Narnia."

"Nous ne savons pas qui va nous trahir, bon sang !" S'exclama Edmund, retirant violemment son bras de la prise de Peter. "Vous ne comprenez pas ? Une autre guerre est imminente, Peter ! Une autre satanée guerre qui met en danger la vie de notre peuple. Tu n'es pas fatigué ? De combattre ? Je-"

Edmund préféra se taire, secoua sa tête et marcha vers la sortie. Avant d'avoir totalement franchi les portes, il se retourna et avoua : "Je veux juste que Narnia soit saine et sauve." Ayant dit cela, il quitta le Grand Hall.

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une personne si respectable pouvait agir si … si peu royal et impudent !" S'exclama Hermione tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers la porte ouverte du terrier et qu'elle entra d'un pas lourd. Babbitty la suivait, sautant sur une des chaises libres. Hermione préféra s'asseoir sur le lit, et continua de râler.

"Peux-tu y croire, Babbitty ?" Continua-t-elle. "Est-ce que tu y crois ? Moi qui pensais qu'il était Edmund le Juste. Foutaises."

Babbitty sourit doucement à la furieuse fille. "Là, là, mon cœur, calme-toi," dit-elle. "Ce fut une dure nuit pour nous tous. Nous devrions aller dormir."

"Il a dit quelque chose de grossier," continua Hermione, tellement énervée que des larmes de frustration commencèrent à se former au coin des ses yeux. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une telle personne peut être aussi impolie avec quelqu'un qu'il vient de rencontrer."

La Lapine sauta de sa chaise et s'approcha de la jeune fille instable émotionnellement. "Il faut que tu comprennes qu'un pas de travers venant des monarques peut entrainer une grande guerre entre plusieurs nations, Hermione," dit-elle en tapotant son dos avec sa patte. "Je pense que c'est commun aux créatures d'agir violemment contre quelque chose de mystérieux."

"Mais pas d'être impolie," répondit Hermione, essuyant n'importe comment une larme. "Babbitty, je n'appartiens pas à ce monde," dit-elle plaintivement, acceptant le petit câlin que la Lapine lui offrit. "Je veux juste rentrer à la maison."

"Calme-toi maintenant, mon cœur," dit-elle tout en poussant Hermione de toutes ses forces. La brunette tangua et tomba sur le lit. "Repose-toi, et tu verras que demain matin, tout ira bien."

Hermione acquiesça et ferma les yeux, une petite larme coulant sur son visage.

Tandis que Babbitty regardait la pauvre fille s'endormir, elle se demandait ce qu'avait vécu Hermione dans le passé.


	6. Dame de compagnie

_**Chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, bonsoir !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui arrive enfin !**_

 _ **Je tiens par ailleurs à m'excuser pour le temps d'attente entre deux chapitres. Je vais essayer de maintenir un rythme de publication encore plus régulier !  
**_

 _ **Un grand bouleversement attend nos personnages dans ce chapitre. Je vous laisse découvrir lequel !**_

 _ **Credits :**_

 _ **WickedlyAwesomeMe pour l'écriture originale.**_

 _ **PetiteSphereAilee pour la traduction.**_

 _ **Snow pour la relecture.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Un cognement sur la porte réveilla Hermione. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et bâilla, s'asseyant sur le lit alors qu'elle étirait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. "J'arrive !" Cria-t-elle. Elle pensa qu'il s'agissait de Babbitty, mais la Lapine ne toquait plus à la porte à présent.

Légèrement désorientée par l'ensommeillement, Hermione ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle fit marche arrière de surprise. Sa mâchoire tomba et ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'elle voyait la Reine Lucy en personne se tenant sur le pas de la porte. La reine agita sa main de joie et derrière elle, Hermione pouvait voir un garde Minotaure.

"Reine Lucy !" S'exclama Hermione, et elle arrangea ses cheveux en bataille, reculant pour faire entrer Lucy à l'intérieur.

La reine sourit face à son inquiétude et entra, ses yeux parcourant toute la maison. "Un terrier," dit-elle, et Hermione acquiesça nerveusement. "Je me souviens être restée dans une maison presque semblable à cet endroit." Les yeux de Lucy retournèrent sur la brunette, et elle ajouta : "Vous devez vous sentir à l'aise en vivant ici."

Hermione rangea instinctivement le désordre qui régnait sur la table branlante et poussa une chaise vers la reine Lucy pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Lucy la remercia gentiment et s'assit. « Um ... Je m'en accommode bien, » dit la brunette, saisissant sa cape posée sur une autre chaise pour la mettre sur elle. "Babbitty rend tout aussi confortable que possible pour moi."

Lucy sourit et regarda l'étrange horloge accrochée au mur. "Comment allez-vous ?" Demanda-t-elle alors, ses yeux se portant de nouveau sur Hermione.

La brunette fronça les sourcils, ne sachant quoi dire exactement. "Eh bien … Je vais bien," dit-elle en hochant la tête afin d'accentuer l'information.

"Comment vont vos blessures ?" Continua Lucy, fixant sa jambe bandée.

Hermione cacha hâtivement sa jambe sous sa robe simple. "Le boitillement commence à passer inaperçu à présent," dit Hermione. "Je vous remercie de l'avoir demandé."

Finalement, les yeux chaleureux et de couleur miel de Lucy rencontrèrent ceux bruns d'Hermione. Son visage montrait une légère culpabilité et de l'espoir, et la brunette fut forcée de regarder autre part. "Cela fait trois jours maintenant, Hermione."

"J-je vous demande pardon ? "Demanda Hermione, même si elle savait parfaitement de quoi Lucy parlait.

"Cela fait trois jours à présent que mon insolent de frère vous a insulté," détailla-t-elle et, malgré elle, Hermione sourit. "Je suis _terriblement_ désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé à Cair Paravel. J'avais prévenu mon frère pour qu'il adopte un comportement convenable, mais il est tellement … tellement …"

"Insupportable ?" Proposa Hermione.

"Oui, insupportable," dit Lucy, souriant pour la remercier. "Je lui ai fait comprendre une partie de ma pensée, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je lui ai infligé une cure de silence de deux jours avant qu'il ne craque et qu'il s'excuse auprès de moi. Et donc, me voilà, prête à vous faire une proposition."

Hermione cligna des yeux, légèrement confuse et curieuse, et dit : "Une proposition, votre majesté ?"

Lucy acquiesça. "Oui, une proposition," dit-elle. "Et pouvez-vous arrêtez de m'appeler "votre majesté" ? M'appeler par mon prénom devrait suffire." Ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

"Je comprends … Lucy," dit-elle, presque dans un bégaiement, mais elle sourit lorsque la reine lui donna un sourire éclatant.

Leur conversation fut momentanément interrompue lorsqu'elles entendirent la voix frustrée de Babbitty.

"Je vis ici, impolie créature," hurla la Lapine tout en pointant un doigt en direction du Minotaure. "Comment osez-vous m'interdire d'entrer dans ma propre maison."

"Pomnov !" Appela Lucy. Le Minotaure regarda sa maitresse et Lucy sourit. "Tout va bien. Vous pouvez l'autoriser à entrer."

Babbity souffla lorsque le Minotaure se décala sur le côté. "Hermione, il y a un Minotaure devant mon terrier !" S'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée. "Et il n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer. Peux-tu le croi-" Les mots moururent de la bouche de la Lapine alors qu'elle voyait le sourire sur le visage de la Reine Lucy qui, d'un autre côté, secouait sa main en salutations.

Babbity, légèrement mortifiée, tomba sur ses genoux et s'inclina. Lucy, soupira, se leva et releva Babbitty. "Cela devient un peu ridicule à présent," dit la reine, et Hermione rigola. "S'il vous plaît, nous sommes que toutes les trois, vous pouvez me considérer comme votre égale."

"R-reine Lucy, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?" Bégaya Babbity tandis qu'elle cachait hâtivement son panier de légumes dans un de ses placards.

"Je veux que toutes les deux viviez au château," dit simplement Lucy. Babbity se figea sur place et la mâchoire d'Hermione tomba.

"QUOI ?" S'exclama la brunette, n'ayant pas conscience du ton de sa voix.

La plus jeune des Pevensie se retourna et sourit lorsqu'elle vit le regard étonné sur le visage d'Hermione. "Voici ma proposition," dit Lucy. "Je vous propose à toutes les deux de vivre au château. Partir de ce terrier et vivre avec nous … avec moi !"

"M-mais c'est un peu ..."

"Quoi ? Etrange ? Impossible ? Oh, n'importe quoi" dit Lucy, tenant le bras d'Hermione. "Je veux que vous viviez avec nous, et nous prendrons soin de vous jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez votre mémoire. Peter est d'accord, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est le Grand Roi, vous vous souvenez ? Personne ne contredit ses décisions. Par conséquent, faites vos bagages, Pomnov et moi attendrons dans la calèche jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêtes.

Lucy se leva de son siège et sortit. Le terrier était silencieux jusqu'au moment où le bruit de la porte de la calèche se fit entendre.

Ce fut Babbitty qui brisa le silence. En fait, elle libéra un cri étrange et sautilla de joie dans toute la maison. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire," hurla l'Animal Parlant fou de joie, sautillant en direction de sa petite armoire pour rassembler ses affaires. "Je vais aller vivre à Cair Paravel.

Hermione sortit de sa stupeur et avança vers Babbitty. "Tu as accepté tellement facilement," accusa-t-elle doucement. Tout en présentant toute la maison, elle ajouta : "Qu'en est-il de ton terrier ?"

"Oh, ne te tracasses pas pour cette chose futile, mon cœur," dit la Lapine. "J'ai bâti ce terrier il y a deux ans et oui, il m'était confortable, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est rien comparé au château."

La brunette fut obligée d'emballer quelques-unes de ses robes et de ses capes. Babbitty et elle sortirent ensuite du terrier et s'avancèrent vers la calèche qui les attendaient dehors. Lucy secoua sa main pour attirer leur attention et la Lapine sautilla joyeusement en direction de la reine. Hermione, d'un autre côté, fronça les sourcils au regard de la tournure des évènements.

"J-je ne pense pas que je puis accepter une si extraordinaire invitation, L-Lucy," bégaya Hermione, se tenant debout à côté de la calèche.

"Absurdités," dit Lucy. "Babbitty ici présente a accepté, et si vous désirez rester en arrière, plus personne ne prendra soin de vous.

Hermione poussa un énorme soupir et abandonna à contre cœur son petit coffre à Pomnov. "Très bien, mais j'ai une proposition à faire," dit la brunette.

Les yeux de Lucy luisaient sous la lumière du soleil. "Allez-y," dit-elle.

"Donnez-nous du travail," suggéra Hermione. "Donnez- _moi_ du travail. J'ai l'impression que nous allons être des intruses et je pense que nous avons déjà établis que je ne suis pas totalement la bienvenue dans votre château."

La reine prit un air légèrement renfrogné. "Ne vous inquiétez pas concernant Edmund," assura-t-elle. "Il est juste paranoïaque. Quatre d'entre nous adorerons en apprendre plus sur vous, Hermione."

Hermione fit la moue et fronça les sourcils. "Je continue d'avoir l'impression que … ça ne va pas," dit-elle. "Faites de moi une domestique ou quelque chose. Oh, Babbitty est une incroyable cuisinière. Je pense qu'elle sera ravie de travailler en cuisine. N'ai-je pas raison, Babbitty ?"

"Oh, c'est exact, ma reine," dit la Lapine. "Je pense que cela m'irait aussi, si je travaillais en cuisine."

Lucy semblait déchirée lorsqu'elle regarda Babbitty puis Hermione. Au final, lorsque ses yeux se connectèrent intensément à ceux d'Hermione, elle dit : "Très bien, c'est d'accord." Les yeux d'Hermione s'éclaircirent. " _Mais_ , je trouve que domestique sonne dégradant. Vous serez ma dame de compagnie à la place." Lucy grogna et lança un léger regard noir. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'accepte ça. Je voulais, à l'origine, être _amie_ avec vous."

Hermione sourit, se remémorant toutes ces histoires médiévales qu'elle avait lue alors qu'elle était plus jeune. "Je pense que c'est socialement inacceptable," précisa Hermione, grimpant à côté de Lucy.

La reine la regarda incrédule. "Bon sang, avant que nous devenions rois et reines, nous étions des humains tout à fait normaux, merci beaucoup," coupa Lucy, un regard noir grandissant sur son visage. "Ça ne veut pas dire que nous avons du sang royal coulant dans nos veines."

Babbity et Hermione rigolèrent ensemble, et malgré elle, Lucy sourit.

"Maintenant, nous sommes toutes bien installées," statut-elle. "Pomnov, nous pouvons partir."

Le Minotaure ordonna au cheval d'avancer et bientôt, ils voyagèrent jusqu'à Cair Paravel.

* * *

"QUOI ?"

"Nous y revoilà," dit Susan, roulant des yeux et marchant rapidement vers son futur mari.

"PETER !" S'exclama Edmund, trainant derrière le Grand Roi, irrité évidemment. "Je ne peux pas le croire. Et _tu_ es d'accord avec ça."

Peter marchait à grandes enjambées vers son trône et s'y assit. Il envoya à son petit frère un regard noir, mais Edmund était indifférent. Le Grand Roi lâcha un long soupir et commença à se frotter l'arête de son nez. "Il s'agit de la requête de Lucy, pas la mienne," précisa-t-il. "Donc ne déversa pas toute ta … ta colère sur moi, Ed."

"Mais je me suis excusé auprès d'elle !" S'exclama-t-il, ce qui fit rapidement rire Caspian.

"Le pouvoir des petites sœurs," dit-il, faisant écho à ce que Lucy lui avait dit plusieurs jours auparavant.

Peter ne pouvait supprimer le sourire en coin qui avait grandi sur son visage. "J'imagine que c'est la raison _exacte_ du pourquoi elle a finalement décidé de mettre son plan en action," dit Peter. "Elle savait que tu n'oserais pas rester en colère contre elle et ne recevoir que de l'indifférence de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?"

Edmund s'avachit sur son trône et grogna des choses qui sonnaient comme "petites sœurs" et "casse-pieds".

Un Blaireau entra alors dans le Grand Hall. Il s'inclina, leva sa tête, et annonça : "La Reine Lucy et ses invités sont arrivés."

"Je m'en vais," annonça Edmund, se levant de son trône et marchant à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Lucy, Hermione, et Babbity entrèrent tout juste alors qu'Edmund passa devant elles sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

"Et ainsi sortit monsieur Mélodramatique," dit Lucy comme salutations. Hermione, de nouveau, sentit cette colère bouillonnante au creux de son estomac, et lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas agir impoliment une nouvelle fois devant les autres monarques de Narnia.

"Hermione, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir," commença Peter tout en s'avançant et étendant sa main. Hermione la fixa pendant un moment avant de placer avec précaution sa paume au-dessus de sa main. Elle pensait initialement qu'il voulait lui serrer la main, mais ses yeux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes lorsque le Grand Roi s'agenouilla et déposa un doux baiser sur ses articulations. Ses joues prirent une adorable teinte rose, et Peter eut même la décence de faire un sourire en coin

La brunette retira hâtivement sa main. "O-oui, moi de même," répondit-elle, regardant n'importe où autre que le beau Grand Roi en face d'elle.

"Elle sera ma dame de compagnie à présent," annonça Lucy. Voyant le regard offensé de Susan, elle ajouta : "Eh bien, elle a insisté pour que je lui donne du travail."

"Hermione," dit Caspian, la coupant. "J'espère que vous vous sentirez bien ici."

La brunette sourit au Telmarin.

"Eh bien, Lucy, montre-lui où est sa chambre à coucher," ordonna Peter. Lucy, joyeusement obligée, offrit à sa fratrie et à Caspian un au revoir, et demanda à Hermione et Babbitty de la suivre.

* * *

"Je suis toujours certaine que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Lucy," dit Hermione après quelques minutes de silence. Elles avaient traversé plusieurs pièces à présent dont les murs étaient décorés de majestueux portraits. Il y avait une étrange ressemblance entre ces portraits et ceux de Poudlard. La différence, cependant, était dans le fait que les peintures d'ici ne bougeaient pas. Il y avait aussi des vases ornés et du mobilier dans chaque pièce, et Hermione se promit qu'un jour, elle s'aventurerait dans chaque pièce seulement pour apprécier leur beauté.

"Vous allez passer de très bons moments ici. Croyez-moi," dit Lucy, montant un escalier. Hermione et Babbitty la suivait.

Hermione regarda intensément la Lapine, se remémorant le petit fiasco dramatique qui s'était déroulé lorsqu'elle et les autres étaient arrivés. "Je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres personnes ici qui n'aiment pas vraiment l'idée que je reste ici," dit-elle à haute voix.

Un léger ricanement s'échappa de la bouche de Lucy, tournant sa tête pour regarder la brunette inquiète. "C'est seulement Edmund," dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Il pourrait être un véritable connard s'il le voulait, mais il est vraiment sympathique, Hermione." Quelque chose passa rapidement dans les yeux de Lucy, son humour avait complétement disparu. "Ces derniers jours ont été … plutôt difficile pour lui." La reine secoua sa tête et regarda droit devant elle. "S'il-vous-plaît, ne considérez pas Ed comme un mauvais bougre. Je suis sûre que les choses seraient différentes si …"

La voix de Lucy mourut, et Hermione la regarda, interrogative. La plus jeune des deux s'éclaircit la voix et s'arrêta devant une porte en bois. "Eh bien, nous y voilà," dit-elle, tournant le bouton de porte et poussant la porte à présent ouverte. "J'espère que vous serez à l'aise ici."

Lorsque Hermione entra, sa mâchoire tomba. Pour une domestique, la chambre était beaucoup trop luxueuse pour sa condition. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin au milieu de la pièce, et ses tentures étaient de couleur blanche, avec des roses brodées en décoration. Le sol était carrelé et clair : Hermione pouvait voir son reflet parfaitement. Les murs avaient un léger ton rouge et une énorme nostalgie submergea la brune, repensant à sa chambre à Poudlard. Il y avait un large boudoir à l'opposé de son lit, avec une grande armoire en bois qui se tenait à côté. Pour son plus grand plaisir, une petite bibliothèque était posée à gauche de la pièce, et un petit bureau, ainsi qu'une chaise, étaient installé à côté. La chambre confortable était juste à côté de la porte, et lorsque que Hermione y jeta un coup d'œil, elle était ravie de voir que des toilettes avaient été installés. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que c'était un château médiéval, elle avait présumé que _tout_ était dans le style médiéval. Une cheminée grondante était à l'opposé de son lit, réchauffant instantanément la pièce.

Ce qui attira l'attention de Hermione, surtout, était la grande fenêtre à l'opposé de la pièce. Marchant doucement, elle sourit aux impeccables rideaux rouges et aux doublures dorées. Elle regarda à l'extérieur, s'assit sur le large rebord de fenêtre et soupira. Elle pouvait voir une vaste forêt dans Narnia, et Hermione décida finalement, et de loin, que c'était la meilleure chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

"Je ne peux pas accepter," dit-elle finalement tout en regardant Lucy.

Lucy rigola et secoua sa tête. "Cela aurait été mieux si vous ne l'aviez pas dit avec de la tristesse dans les yeux," dit-elle, ce qui poussa Hermione à faire un sourire timide.

"Mon cœur, c'est magnifique," commença Babbitty, sautillant auprès de la brunette. "Je suis sûre que tu seras à l'aise ici."

"Mais c'est beaucoup trop !" S'exclama Hermione, montrant toute la pièce. "Je suis seulement une domestique, votre majesté."

 _"Dame de compagnie,"_ corrigea Lucy, fronçant les sourcils. "Et je vous ai dit que c'était une décision qui ne dépendait pas que de moi. Nous avons décidé de vous laisser vivre ici avant même que vous ne me suppliez de vous trouver un travail." Soupirant, elle s'avança vers la brunette et prit ses mains. "Ecoutez, si cela peut vous faire vous sentir mieux, il s'agit de la chambre la plus éloignée de celle d'Edmund."

Malgré elle, Hermione rit. "Merci," dit-elle, secouant les petites mains de Lucy. "Je pense qu'argumenter avec vous est futile, et donc je vais juste accepter ceci avec joie et une infinie gratitude."

"Je vous en prie" dit Lucy, souriant à sa nouvelle amie. Elle regarda alors la Lapine derrière elle et dit : "Je suis sûre que vous avez des amis intimes au sein de la cuisine, Babbitty. Je vais leur demander de vous montrer vos quartiers, et j'ai hâte de goûter à votre cuisine."

L'Animal Parlant s'inclina, ses oreilles touchant presque le sol. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient étrangement brillants. "Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point tout ceci me rend joyeuse, votre majesté," dit-elle sérieusement.

"Je vous prie de vous rapprocher d'Hermione ou de moi-même si vous avez besoin d'aide," dit la reine, et recevant ce conseil, Babbitty sautilla en direction des cuisines.

Lucy regarda de nouveau Hermione et enleva ses mains. "Je dois y aller à présent," dit-elle. "j'ai quelques affaires qui m'attendent."

Tandis qu'elle regardait Lucy quitter la pièce, Hermione soupira, la regarda avec une grande reconnaissance, et espéra que le meilleur arrive dans ce monde étrange et magique.

* * *

Hermione fixa son plafond et soupira.

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir.

Étrangement, le trop-petit lit de Babbitty lui manquait, ainsi que le chaud et petit foyer. Sa chambre était grande et la faisait se sentir seule.

Hermione décida finalement de se lever tandis que son regard se posait sur sa fenêtre. L'aurore arrivait, conclut-elle, alors qu'elle regardait le début des stries orange et rouges à l'horizon. En tant que dame de compagnie de Lucy, c'était le rôle d'Hermione d'être réveillée avant l'aurore, pour pouvoir réveiller la reine et l'aider à se préparer pour la journée. Hermione ne se soucia pas de son emploi du temps, étant une personne matinale.

Après avoir pris un long et agréable bain dans sa nouvelle chambre confortable, Hermione sortit de sa chambre et marcha vers celle de Lucy.

Les monarques de Narnia étaient très gentils avec elle (en excluant le Juste) et Hermione trouva qu'elle commençait à se sentir à l'aise à Narnia. Cela n'arrêtait pas son envie de retourner dans son monde, évidemment. Elle avait encore des obligations à Poudlard, et maintenant qu'elle était à Cair Paravel, Hermione pensait qu'elle serait capable de trouver comment rentrer chez elle.

Elle était proche de la chambre de Lucy à présent, mais une ombre au loin l'arrêta dans ses pas. Hermione s'approcha lentement, ses yeux se rétrécissant un peu, et regarda la silhouette étrange avec des yeux prudents. Sa main qui servait pour sa baguette se referma en un poing et quelque part, Hermione était frustrée de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette à ce moment-là.

' _Ça ne fait rien de toute façon, car elle ne fonctionne pas,'_ pensa-t-elle. Même maintenant, sa baguette la rassurait.

Finalement, des yeux onyx rencontrèrent ses yeux bruns, et Hermione s'inclina instinctivement. Le roi Edmund sembla remarquer finalement qu'elle approchait de la chambre de Lucy à présent et il se décala du mur, lui faisait face complétement, et croisa ses bras de manière impériale. Hermione roula ses yeux, surprise qu'il ait enfin décidé de se montrer à elle. La veille, il avait été suffisamment têtu pour refuser de dîner avec elle. Hermione se remémora les mots de Lucy, lui disant qu'il était loin d'être un "mauvais bougre." A bien y regarder, Hermione continuait de penser qu'il était un véritable connard.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?" Commença-t-il, son ton étant ferme et autoritaire.

Hermione leva un sourcil, jetant un regard à la porte derrière le Roi. "Je suis supposée réveiller la Reine Lucy, votre majesté. Voyez-vous, je suis sa nouvelle dame de compagnie," dit-elle en exposant les faits, une pointe de sarcasme mélangé avec son ton calme.

A sa surprise, Edmund avait saisi. Elle avait utilisé ce ton un nombre incalculable de fois avec Harry et Ron, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient insupportables, mais pas une fois ils ne le détectèrent.

"Ne soyez pas effrontée avec moi, Mademoiselle," dit Edmund, plissant ses yeux. "Ce que je veux dire est pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi êtes-vous à Cair Paravel ?" Il s'avança de quelques pas vers la brunette. "C'est plutôt étrange, pour une londonienne, une qui ne peut se rappeler de rien du tout de son passé, de soudainement se montrer à Narnia."

Hermione soupira, ennuyée par le fait qu'il était bien trop perspicace à son goût. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas si je suis un _londonienne_ ou non," mentit-elle à travers sa mâchoire crispée. ' _Honnêtement,'_ pensa-t-elle. ' _Il est vraiment insupportable.'  
_

"Que voulez-vous de nous ? De ma sœur ? » Accusa-t-il soudainement, droit de toute sa hauteur. Alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas, Hermione recula d'un pas, surprise. "Souhaitez-vous nuire à ma sœur ou, que Dieu l'en empêche, à Narnia ? Pourquoi ? Pour l'argent ? Si tout ce que vous voulez est de l'or, je serai soulagé de vous en donner. Juste … juste partez loin, très loin d'ici -"

Un silence assourdissant suivit la claque d'Hermione. Incapable d'accepter les mots offensants qui jaillissaient de la bouche du roi, la main d'Hermione avait bougé de sa propre initiative et avait infligé une douloureuse baffe au roi à présent abasourdi.

"Avec tout mon respect, je n'aurais jamais, _au grand jamais_ , imaginé faire du mal à une aussi gentille, jeune princesse, _Roi_ Edmund," crâcha-t-elle, ses yeux le mitraillant à présent. "Et si je cachais vraiment une arrière-pensée, attendez au moins que mes souvenirs reviennent. Vous serez le premier à être mis au courant."

Avec un dernier regard perçant, Hermione balaya le roi stupéfait et entra dans la chambre de Lucy.

* * *

Hermione se sentait bizarre de voir les trois rois parler des graves problèmes de rébellion à Narnia et dans les pays voisins. Il était évident que la Reine Susan et la Reine Lucy étaient mal à l'aise avec ce sujet, et cela se voyait sur leurs visages pâles et leur silence gêné.

"J'ai entendu dire de Reepicheep qu'il y avait eu dix blessés dans la récente attaque des Telmarins à Ygspurt," dit gravement Peter, parlant d'une ville proche de Narnia.

Edmund frotta ses tempes et soupira : "Cela devient fréquent à présent, Pete," dit-il, regardant aussi bien le Grand Roi que le Roi Telmarin. "Beaucoup de créatures se trouvent blessées par ça. Cela doit s'arrêter. _Immédiatement._ "

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? " Demanda Caspian, ses sourcils se rapprochant.

"Que pensez-vous d'une attaque surprise ?" Demanda Edmund, une lueur d'espoir dans le ton de sa voix. "Nous attaquons avec nos soldats à, par exemple, minuit et attrapons ces satanés rebelles sans défense." Il était toujours adepte des attaques surprises contre leurs ennemis. Elles s'étaient toujours soldées par des victoires durant de grandes guerres, mais le résultat de celles-ci étaient toujours seulement quelques survivants dans leur camp.

Caspian secoua sa tête : "Non, nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque," dit le Roi Telmarin. "Tu es connu dans tout Narnia et dans les autres pays comme étant un attaquant impulsif, Ed. Je suis certain que les rebelles Telmarins sont toujours prêts pour le cas où nous les attaquerons par surprise."

"Et en plus, nous ne savons pas qui sont des rebelles et qui ne le sont pas," ajouta Peter, suivant les propos de Caspian. "Je ne pense pas que cette solution soit pratique."

Fumant légèrement, le jeune roi se renfrogna. " _Très bien_ ," lâcha-t-il de frustration. "Avez-vous d'autres idées _brillantes_ alors ?"

"Je pense,", commença Caspian. "Ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire est ... d'attendre que des Telmarins attaquent de nouveau. Si cela se reproduit, nous attaquerons nous aussi."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Edmund qui secoua furieusement sa tête. "Non," intervint-il sérieusement. "Et s'ils attaquent un lieu loin de Narnia ? Comme, par exemple, Elsinor ? Cela prendra des jours, Caspian. Peut-être même des semaines. Quand nous arriverons à l'endroit attaqué, il sera trop tard."

Peter fronça les sourcils et soupira au vu de la gravité de leur situation. Il avait été roi pendant cent ans déjà, avait combattu plusieurs fois et avait gagné plusieurs batailles. Mais cette situation était différente : Narnia n'avait jamais été confrontée à des ennemis aussi passionnés et déterminés. Honnêtement, cela avait rendu Peter désarmé et à présent, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Les pays voisins de Narnia avaient déjà eu des ennuis. Le Roi d'Archenland lui avait envoyé une lettre d'avertissement. Si cette monstruosité continuait, les autres pays comme Archenland lanceraient une guerre contre Narnia.

"Pourquoi vous ne déléguerez pas les tâches ?" Commença soudainement Hermione. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle qui, incapable de se contrôler, prit une furieuse teinte rouge.

' _Stupide !'_ se dit-elle, gênée par le fait qu'elle était soudainement le centre de toute l'attention. ' _Tu aurais dû rester silencieuse, espèce de crétine.'_ Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. La situation de Narnia était légèrement similaire à son expérience à Poudlard avec les Mangemorts et les autres partisans de Voldemort.

"Personne ne vous a demandé votre opinion," lança Edmund, toujours endoloris par ce qu'elle lui avait fait plus tôt dans la matinée. Hermione leva le menton en guise de défi, et un sourire en coin se fraya un chemin sur son visage quand Peter fit taire son frère.

"Continuez, Hermione," dit le Grand Roi, donnant toute son attention à la brunette.

Hermione cligna des yeux et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Eh bien, j'ai juste pensé que déléguer les tâches ne ferait pas de mal," dit-elle. "Si vous nommez certains de vos meilleurs soldats pour surveiller la majeure partie des pays entourant Narnia, alors ces pays pourront être prêts au cas où il y ait des attaques surprises. Je pense que les placer dans la majeure partie des pays est aussi stratégique. Par exemple, si vingt de vos soldats narniens étaient désignés pour défendre Archenland, les villages autour seront protégés aussi."

Il y eut un silence assommant qui suivit sa suggestion, et Hermione sourit timidement.

"J'ai juste ... J'ai juste pensé que cela pouvait être pratique. C'est tout," ajouta-t-elle doucement après coup.

"Eh bien, je pense que c'est une brillante idée !" S'exclama Susan, regardant Hermione avec fierté et émerveillement. "Si vous, messieurs, n'écoutez pas cette jeune femme, alors je ne crains que vous ayez plus de victimes dans le futur."

Caspian acquiesça, un doux sourire apparaissant sur son visage. Edmund, ne sachant pas s'opposer à un tel plan brillant, lui jeta un regard noir et croisa ses bras, de mauvaise humeur. Peter, le plus ravi des trois, tapa dans ses mains et se leva de sa chaise.

"Je dois donc diviser mes soldats alors," dit-il, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur la brunette légèrement embarrassée. "C'est un peu surprenant pour une femme d'en savoir autant sur les stratégies militaires."

"Faites attention messieurs !" Sermonna Lucy, fixant ses grands frères avec amusement.

Peter rigola et secoua sa main avec dédain. "C'est un compliment, ma chère sœur," dit-il. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Hermione, et avec la plus grande sincérité, il dit doucement : "Merci."

Hermione lui sourit gentiment. "Tout le plaisir est pour moi, d'aider Narnia, votre majesté," dit-elle.

A ce moment-là, Hermione pensa qu'au final, ce n'était pas si mal de vivre à Narnia, notamment car le pays était dirigé par la plus dédiée et la plus gentille royauté qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.


	7. Le mariage

_**Chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, bonsoir !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Le mariage tant attendu de la Reine Susan et de Caspian arrive enfin !  
**_

 _ **Je vous laisse apprécier cet événement, et surtout le bal qui suit !**_

 _ **L'équipe :**_

 _ **WickedlyAwesomeMe pour l'écriture originale.**_

 _ **PetiteSphereAilee pour la traduction.**_

 _ **Snow pour la relecture.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La première semaine durant laquelle Hermione était restée à Cair Paravel s'achevait, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, c'était le jour de la cérémonie du mariage de la Reine Susan et du Roi Capian le Dixième.

Ça lui était tout d'abord sorti de la tête. Elle avait eu d'autres choses à penser avant de penser au mariage historique qui allait se dérouler ce jour. Hermione s'était levée ce jour avant l'aurore, et s'était dirigée vers la chambre de Lucy, seulement pour voir ladite reine déjà levée et bavardant d'excitation à propos du mariage avec Hermione aussitôt qu'elle la vit.

Hermione se trouvait à présent dans la cuisine, donnant à Babbitty et aux autres cuisiniers le menu pour la réception du mariage.

"Tout est en effervescence !" S'exclama Babbitty d'excitation, sautillant d'un poste à un autre. "Narnia n'a jamais été aussi occupée. Même les autres créatures font quelque chose pour l'imminent mariage de la Reine Susan et du Roi Caspian."

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le jardin, elle s'aperçu que Babbitty avait dit vrai. Hermione pouvait voir que la plupart des habitants de Narnia accrochaient des affiches, lançaient des confettis, et même les enfants chantaient joyeusement sur cette événement spécial concernant deux de leurs chefs.

Hermione soupira et sourit, finissant finalement sa petite tâche qui était de cueillir les fleurs pour le bouquet de Susan. Alors qu'elle marchait pour rejoindre la chambre de Lucy, elle pensa que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu de célébration. Dans son monde, les anniversaires et les fêtes de Noël étaient rarement célébrés parce que la plupart du temps, ils étaient en fuite. Il n'y avait pas de gâteau d'anniversaire ou de cadeaux, seulement ce sentiment d'anxiété extrême et la peur pour leur tenir compagnie.

Comparer Poudlard et Narnia était fréquent pour la brunette à présent. Il y avait toujours quelque chose que se déroulait à Narnia et qui manquait à Poudlard, et au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Hermione commençait à penser que Narnia était un meilleur endroit, comparé à son propre monde. Bien qu'il y ait des rebelles telmarins qui devenaient fous furieux, Narnia restait un endroit plus en paix et ordonné que Poudlard, déformé par la guerre.

Mais il s'agissait toujours de sa maison. Poudlard avait toujours été sa maison. Commencer à apprécier la vie ici plutôt que de rentrer à Poudlard la rendait honteuse envers elle-même.

"Hermione !" S'exclama Lucy, sa tête apparaissant à travers l'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre. La brunette fut surprise et fut capable d'arriver finalement dans la chambre de la reine.

"Votre majesté, je pense qu'il est judicieux de changer vos vêtements maintenant," dit-elle en regardant intensément ses sous-vêtements.

La jeune reine attrapa son bras et la fit entrer à l'intérieur de la chambre. Hermione, surprise, lâcha un léger cri et se retrouva dans la luxueuse chambre de Lucy. Elle avait verrouillé la porte et fixait étrangement Hermione, ce qui incita la brunette à se rapetisser légèrement de suspicion.

"Allons, allons, Lucy, je t'ai dit que son opinion comptait toujours," dit soudainement Susan, annonçant sa présence dans la pièce.

Hermione regarda derrière Lucy et fut surprise de voir la reine et future mariée, absolument magnifique dans sa robe de mariée. Son voile ne couvrait pas son visage pour l'instant, et elle pouvait ainsi parler plus librement aux autres.

"Reine Susan !" S'exclama-t-elle. "Ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre chambre ?"

"Je suis quasiment prête à présent, Hermione." Dit Susan, remuant nerveusement les ourlets de sa robe. "De plus, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me calmer. Mon dieu ! Je vais me marier dans quelques heures et je suis encore une boule de nervosité.

Hermione rigola. « Tout ira bien, » dit-elle pour la réconforter. « Je suis sûre que cela sera parti dès que vous rejoindrez le marié. »

Susan sourit gentiment à Hermione tandis que Lucy soupira bruyamment et s'assit sur son lit. « Ne parlons plus du mariage de Susan à présent, voulez-vous ? » Déclara la plus jeune des trois, et Hermione la regarda avec curiosité. « Hermione, j'ai une proposition à faire. »

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Hermione grogna. « Suggérez-vous de me faire devenir une princesse ou une reine maintenant que je vis dans un château ? » Demanda-t-elle, un léger sarcasme dans la voix. Elle se souvint de la dernière fois où Lucy lui avait fait une proposition, elle s'était retrouvée à vivre dans un majestueux château avec une merveilleuse chambre pour elle seule.

Lucy rigola et attrapa les deux bras d'Hermione. Elle la tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assieds sur le lit de Lucy, à côté de ladite reine. « Susan et moi avons décidé de vous habiller pour la réception de ce soir, » dit-elle finalement, et Hermione devint horrifiée.

« Oh non, non, non, votre majesté ! » S'exclama Hermione, se retirant lentement. « Je ne suis qu'une dame de compagnie, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller à la réception. J'ai promis à Babbitty que je lui tiendrai compagnie aux cuisines, et de l'aider avec les préparations. »

Susan acquiesça et se leva de l'autre côté du lit pour se mettre en face d'elles. « Je te l'avais dit, » dit-elle à Lucy, qui lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. La gentille reine regarda intensément les yeux d'Hermione et dit : « Mais, s'il-vous-plaît, considérez la proposition. Vous nous avez rendu grandement service, et nous voulons vous montrer oh combien nous vous sommes reconnaissants d'avoir secouru Lucy. »

« Mais, c'est beaucoup trop, » dit Hermione, baissant les yeux. J'ai juste fait ce qui me semblait juste, et je n'attends rien en retour. »

A sa surprise, Lucy l'enlaça en un câlin serré. « Vous êtes gentille, adorable demoiselle ! » S'exclama-t-elle, resserrant son étreinte autour de la brunette. « Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'Edmund soit si suspicieux à votre propos alors que vous nous montrez une véritable gentillesse.

Hermione rougit et sourit timidement.

« S'il-vous-plaît, acceptez notre proposition, » supplia Lucy,

La brunette soupira et tapota le dos de la reine. « Pourquoi devez-vous être aussi entêtée ? » Demanda-t-elle, ce qui fit rapidement rigoler Susan.

"Il s'agit de Lucy Pevensie, Hermione, » dit-elle, et Hermione sourit.

"Oh, très bien, » abdiqua-t-telle finalement.

Lucy n'avait jamais été aussi folle de joie et excitée auparavant.

* * *

"N'es-tu pas un petit peu curieuse, mon cœur ? » Demanda Babbitty.

Hermione leva le regard de la pâte qu'elle était en train de mélanger, et fixa la Lapine, confuse. « Curieuse à propos de quoi, Babbitty , » Demanda-t-elle.

L'Animal Parlant sourit et sautilla de sa chaise. « Concernant le mariage de la Reine Susan et du Roi Caspian, » détailla-t-elle, prenant une casserole du placard. « C'est une première, sache-le. Les gens et les créatures semblables ont eu l'intention de pénétrer dans le château seulement pour voir ça.

La brunette haussa les épaules et continua de mélanger sa pâte. « Je leur ai promis de les rejoindre une fois que la réception aura commencée, » dit Hermione, prenant une grosse poignée de sucre et la dispersant sur toute la pâte. " Je reste une domestique ici, Babbitty. Je ne peux pas abuser de leur gentillesse et utiliser mon privilège d'être la dame de compagnie de la Reine Lucy. Je dois tout d'abord travailler, tu sais. »

Babbity sourit et tapota le bras d'Hermione. « Ta gentillesse est stupéfiante, Hermione, » dit-elle. « Cela m'amène à me demander pourquoi le Roi Edmund est autant suspicieux à ton sujet. »

Hermione rigola et dit : « La Reine Lucy pense la même chose. » Elle haussa les épaules et se leva de sa chaise. « J'imagine qu'il a quelques problèmes ou autre chose. Son soudain dégoût pour moi ne me dérange pas du tout. D'ailleurs, le sentiment est réciproque. » Un léger sourire en coin se forma sur son visage alors qu'elle se souvenait de la baffe méritée qu'elle lui avait donné.

La Lapine la fixa étrangement, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

"Babbity !" Un Blaireau, un qu'Hermione avait reconnu comme étant Glendolly, couru vers la Lapine avec un regard paniqué. « Peux-tu, s'il-te-plait, apporter ce bouquet de fleurs à l'une des demoiselles d'honneur ? Une des Souris semble l'avoir oublié. »

Babbity fronça les sourcils. « Je cuisine quelque chose, Glendolly," dit-elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione, qui sourit, incertaine. « Mon cœur, peux-tu le faire pour moi ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr, » dit-elle. La brunette remercia le Blaireau quand il lui donna le bouquet de fleurs.

Ensuite, Hermione sortit des cuisines vers la petite église avoisinant le château. Sortant du château, Hermione entendit distinctement les bruits, et elle sourit. « Le mariage sonne vivant, » se dit-elle intérieurement, à présent disposée à courir plus vite car elle voyait Susan attendre à l'extérieur.

"Hermione !" Cria la reine alors qu'elle voyait la brunette. Hermione, ne pouvant l'en empêcher, rigola lorsqu'elle vit le visage paniqué de Susan. « Que Dieu me préserve, je pensais- »

"Chut," dit Hermione, souriant tandis qu'elle donnait le bouquet à une Lapine qui attendait. « C'est bon, c'est bon. Je l'ai. »

La douce reine respira profondément, et montra le plus beau sourire qu'elle pouvait montrer. Elle acquiesça en direction des deux Minotaures en face, qui ouvrirent les portes en bois de la chapelle, et montra la mariée et les demoiselles d'honneur à tout le monde.

Hermione bondit immédiatement sur le côté et regarda toutes les créatures narniennes se lever tandis que les demoiselles d'honneur s'avançaient gracieusement sur le tapis rouge.

Finalement, ce fut au tour de Susan, et des murmures s'élevèrent. Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage d'Hermione lorsqu'elle espionna le visage de Caspian, en face. Son expression n'avait pas de prix, et elle était indescriptible. Tout en Hermione comprenait l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux, et elle fut sûre sur la future mariée avait aussi cette expression.

La brunette se retourna et se dirigea vers les cuisines aussitôt que les Minotaures avaient fermés les portes.

"L'amour, n'est-ce pas ?" Pensa-t-elle, soupirant doucement. "C'est étrange : j'ai l'impression que cela fait un moment depuis la dernière fois que j'ai assisté à un amour aussi pur et sincère."

Avec toutes les horreurs dont elle avait été témoin durant la Seconde Guerre du monde des Sorciers, Hermione n'avait vu que de la négativité et du désespoir autour d'elle. Les choses innocentes, telles que l'amour et la joie, s'étaient estompées de sa mémoire.

* * *

"Je m'ennuie," grogna Edmund, s'affalant sur son trône.

"Je pense que nous avons déjà établit cela, » dit Peter à travers sa mâchoire serrée, jetant un regard noir à son frère. Peux-tu agir comme, au moins, je ne sais pas, quelqu'un de royal ? Agit comme si tu appréciais un minimum. »

Edmund afficha son plus beau sourire et se tourna vers quelques nymphes qui passaient à côté de lui, et qui gloussèrent lorsqu'elles virent l'expression sur le visage du roi.

Peter paru impressionné. « Pas mal, » dit-il, gloussant lorsqu'Edmund perdit son comportement et commença à jeter des regards noirs.

"J'ai toujours détesté les bals," clama-t-il avec conviction. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens trouvent ça plaisant de se dandiner autour comme une bande de fous jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent à cause de la fatigue. Cela semble assez idiot pour moi, tu sais."

"C'est une célébration," précisa Peter. "Tout le monde aime les célébrations. Mais apparemment, un n'aime pas." Il ajouta sa dernière phrase après coup, alors qu'il regardait avec insistance son petit frère.

Edmund préféra rouler des yeux et regarder la piste de danse en silence.

Susan avait fait un très beau travail en décorant le Grand Hall. Edmund avait toujours su que sa grande sœur avait un truc pour ce qui était d'élaborer les choses. Il était sûr que s'ils repartaient dans leur monde, et quittaient pour toujours leur place à Narnia, Susan poursuivrait sa scolarité jusqu'à l'université en art et décoration.

Outre la beauté de toute la pièce et la gaieté de leur peuple, Edmund n'était toujours pas joyeux. Les toutes premières années de leur règne, il avait adoré les fêtes. Il aimait voir les sourires joyeux sur le visage des Narniens quand ils dansaient comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemains. Mais cela était devenu fréquent. Ses sœurs semblaient en être férues, organisant des bals ici et là sans consulter les autres. Peter semblait les apprécier, de même que Caspian. Mais pas Ed. Non, pas lui. Un des choses qu'il détestait en tant que roi de Narnia était qu'il était obligé de participer à ces bals frivoles au lieu de planifier des batailles et la défense.

Et il semblait apprécier, plus que tout autre chose, ce côté aventureux et bourré d'action de sa position. Il adorait sa bibliothèque, encombrée de romans d'aventures avec des Narniens et des êtres semblables à des humains. Oh, il savait que les autres le raillait, mais il semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il aimait l'adrénaline et le sentiment de triomphe qui semblait toujours refaire surface en lui chaque fois qu'il menait ses troupes à la victoire.

Ce qui l'a amené à la dernière situation à laquelle ils ont été confrontés. Edmund ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'y avait pas de sentiment d'urgence à Cair Paravel. Une grande prophétie avait été dévoilée devant eux, mais ils semblaient continuer à organiser des bals et ce genre de choses. Bien évidemment, il n'avait aucune objection contre le mariage de Susan et Caspian. Grand Dieu, c'était juste une question de temps avant que ces deux tourtereaux s'unissent par le mariage. Pourtant, il pensait qu'il y avait d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes à penser que ceci.

"Peter, pourquoi faisons-nous ça ?" Demanda Edmund, regardant intensément le Grand Roi.

Peter le regarda, confus. "Que veux-tu dire ?" Demanda-t-il.

Le roi juste montra la célébration, un froncement de sourcil apparaissant sur son visage. "Ça," précisa-t-il. "Je pense que c'est un petit peu … injuste que nous mettions un tel faux-semblant devant notre peuple. Ils ont le droit de savoir que quelque chose ne va pas, Peter."

Le plus vieux roi scruta silencieusement Edmund. Finalement, il secoua sa tête et lâcha même un petit sourire.

Offensé, Edmund demanda : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?"

"Ton amour pour Narnia est stupéfiant, Ed'," dit Peter, se penchant vers son frère pour tapoter son épaule. "Je sais que tu penses que nous avons été laxiste après que la prophétie nous a été révélée."

"Tu n'as pas idée," dit Edmund, ce qui fit rire bruyamment Peter.

"Ed, regarde-les," dit Peter. "Juste, regarde-les."

Le plus jeune roi le regarda étrangement, avant de suivre sa recommandation. Edmund regarda tous les coins de la pièce, voyant les visages heureux et les danses joyeuses des Narniens et autres créatures de ce monde magique.

"Voulais-tu rater ça ?" Demanda Peter, ramenant l'attention d'Ed' à lui. Le visage du Grand Roi devint alors sombre et un peu inquiet. "Je ne veux pas les inquiéter Ed. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter." Il regarda de nouveau son frère et dit sévèrement : "Je ferais tout, et je dis bien tout, Edmund, pour protéger notre peuple. En tant que Grand Roi, je pense que mon devoir est de toujours penser à eux, n'est-ce pas ?".

Edmund fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard de Peter. Il croisa ses bras comme un enfant vexé, ne voulant pas admettre que ce que venais de dire Peter était parfaitement censé selon lui. "Tu échoues toujours à le montrer parfaitement, Pete," dit Edmund.

Peter rigola. "Oh, arrête. Tu dois m-"

Ses mots moururent, et Edmund en fut confus. "Je dois quoi, Peter ?" Demanda-t-il, tournant sa tête en direction de son frère. A sa surprise, Peter regardait droit devant lui, ses yeux en soucoupe et sa bouche grande ouverte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?" Demanda Edmund, tournant sa tête pour suivre le regard de Peter.

"Grand Dieu, est-ce que c'est … ?" Demanda Peter, sa voix légèrement essoufflée et distraite.

"Qui ?" Demanda Edmund, regardant droit devant lui.

Et puis, il la vit.

Le visage d'Edmund refléta celui de Peter, alors qu'il regardait la plus belle créature sur laquelle il n'avait jamais posé les yeux. Ici, à Narnia, il avait rencontré de grandes beautés qui étaient incomparables à celles sur la Terre. Mais cette personne -il présumait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme- … sa beauté était bien plus grande que celles qu'il avait déjà vu.

"J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose la concernant," dit Peter, se levant lentement de son siège.

Ed', étonnamment sans voix, regarda son frère. "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, légèrement désorienté..

"Hermione," répondit le Grand Roi, descendant à présent les marches et s'avançant vers la brunette.

"Hermione ?" Demanda Edmund. Il regarda la jeune femme de nouveau, et cette fois, ses yeux s'élargirent à cause de cette horreur inaltérée. "La Hermione ?" Demanda-t-il de vive voix, remarquant finalement sa petite sœur à côté de la jeune femme.

Edmund recula de surprise, sa couronne glissant de sa tête et tombant bruyamment sur le sol.

"Jésus Christ."

* * *

' _Eh bien, on y est_ ,' pensa Hermione alors qu'elle, Lucy et Babbitty arrivaient enfin devant le Grand Hall.

"Relax," dit Lucy, prenant son bras et lui souriant joliment. "Tu es magnifique, Hermione. Pas besoin d'être nerveuse."

Hermione se força à sourire, mais elle savait qu'il était étrange. Lucy ne le remarqua pas, ou alors elle le remarqua mais l'ignora. Elle ne savait pas.

Quelques heures auparavant, deux heures pour être exacte, la Reine Lucy avait déboulé immédiatement dans la cuisine, toujours habillée de sa robe. Elle cherchait après Hermione, et lorsqu'elle vit la brunette, Lucy attrapa son bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Après ça, il y eut une bourrasque de tissus, de volants, et de maquillage.

A présent, Hermione se trouvait habillée d'une robe d'un violet profond, son ourlet arrivant au-dessus de son genou. Sa bretelle asymétrique était tenue par une broche rose que Lucy lui avait gracieusement prêtée. Susan lui avait aussi prêté une de ses paires de haut talons, qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant trop douloureuse pour ses pieds pour les supporter. Ses cheveux avaient été lâchés, seule sa frange avait été mise de côté pour que son visage soit parfaitement dégagé. Un bandeau permettait de maintenir ses cheveux indisciplinés. Son cuir chevelu continuait de lui picoter de douleur, au regard de la lutte que Babbity et Lucy eurent pour au moins apprivoiser ses cheveux épais et touffus. En dernier, le maquillage que Lucy avait posé sur elle était assez léger, encore heureux; malgré tout, cela lui donnait toujours envie de gratter les objets étrangers laissés sur son visage.

"Je continue de penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée," râla Hermione, fixant légèrement la joyeuse reine à côté d'elle. "Ce serait mieux si j'accompagnais Babbitty à la cuisine pour préparer plus de nourriture pour les invités."

"Absurde." Ce fut la Lapine qui parla cette fois-ci. Lucy sourit largement à l'Animal Parlant, et Hermione, n'y pouvant rien, jeta un regard noir à sa première amie narnienne. "Maintenant, je vais retourner en cuisine, et j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien toutes les deux."

Aussitôt que Babbitty fut hors de vue, Lucy fit un signe aux deux Minotaures gardant les portes en bois. Ils les ouvrirent simultanément. Hermione recula lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits qui l'accueillirent. Il lui fallut presque tout son courage pour l'arrêter dans son idée de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre sa chambre.

On aurait dit qu'il s'agissait, de nouveau, du Bal de Noël. Les regards se posèrent instantanément sur sa silhouette, et Hermione lâcha un monumental soupir. Elle convoita l'attention qu'elle avait reçu lors de sa quatrième année, notamment grâce à Viktor Krum qui était à ses côtés, et le visage de Ron n'avait pas de prix, mais celui-ci était différent. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être remarquée, ici à Narnia. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était des recherches et enquêter, trouver des pistes qui la mèneraient à une solution pour son problème actuel. Pas de devenir amie avec la royauté, d'assister à leurs bals frivoles, et attirer l'attention des Narniens.

"Allons-y," dit Lucy, persuadée. "Je sais que vous allez vous amuser ici, Hermione."

Un fort bruit métallique résonna dans tout le Grand Hall, et Hermione eut presque un sursaut de surprise. Un bruyant "Chut !" tomba dans le hall alors qu'ils cherchaient tous la source du bruit. A la surprise de la brunette, le Roi Edmund était accroupi sur son trône, tenant fermement sa couronne dans sa main droite. Ce qui attira son attention, cependant, était le furieux rouge sur ses joues.

Malgré elle, Hermione sourit d'un air suffisant. La raison ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même.

"Hermione," dit une voix, et elle sortit de sa stupeur. Il y avait en face d'elle le Grand Roi en personne, et Hermione devint confuse. Elle envoya à Lucy un coup d'œil sur le côté, et vu le sourire d'une personne qui sait sur son visage. Elle regarda de nouveau le roi et lui offrit un sourire hésitant.

"Roi Peter," dit-elle en s'inclinant, par respect.

"Puis-je vous demander une danse ?" Demanda-t-il, et les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent.

"Un-une danse ?" Bégaya-t-elle.

"Je vais vous laisser tous les deux," interrompit Lucy, donnant à Hermione un clin d'œil plein de sens avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner des deux individus.

"Oui, Hermione, une danse," dit le Grand Roi, cette fois-ci en tendant la main droite. "Puis-je ?"

Ses joues devinrent roses à cause de l'embarrassement et même de la flatterie. "Hum… D'accord," dit-elle alors qu'elle était guidée par Peter vers la piste de danse. "Je dois juste vous prévenir, je pense. Je ne sais pas totalement danser."

Et elle le pensait. Le petit spectacle de Viktor et elle durant le Bal de Noël avait été aidé par de la magie. Sans ladite magie, Hermione avait deux pieds gauches.

Peter rigola simplement et lui posa sa main sur son épaule. Il plaça avec précaution sa main sur sa taille, empoigna sa main de libre et, rapidement, ils glissèrent sur le rythme de la musique."

"Eh bien, Mademoiselle Hermione, vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise dan - aie."

Hermione sourit honteusement, regardant la grimace sur le visage de Peter. "Vous disiez ?" Demanda-t-elle, sont sourire honteux faisant place à un sourire agréable.

Peter rigola et maintint sa main fermement. "Ce n'est pas grave," dit-il, faisant bouger sa main pour balayer cela. "Je suis sûr que vous deviendrez meilleure."

Une demi-heure était passée depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à danser, et la grimace sur le visage de Peter était assez visible pour qu'Hermione la voit.

"Je pense qu'il est préférable que nous nous arrêtions," suggéra Hermione pour la énième fois, mais cette fois-ci en étant extrêmement persistent.

"Eh bien …" dit Peter, "si vous le désirez."

Ils s'étaient complétement arrêtés, et Peter demanda s'il pouvait aller lui chercher un verre. Hermione acquiesça et regarda le Grand Roi essayer du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas boiter alors qu'il s'avançait vers la table des boissons. Le regarder rendit Hermione extrêmement embarrassée. Elle essaya de fuir loin du roi, mais Peter sembla la trouver quelques minutes plus tard.

"Je suis profondément désolée, votre majesté," déclara sincèrement Hermione dès que Peter lui donna un verre de vin rouge. "J'ai essayé de vous prévenir pourtant."

Peter, à sa surprise, rigola simplement et lui adressa un charmant sourire. "J'ai passé un moment très agréable, Hermione," dit-il, s'inclinant légèrement. "Je vous remercie. Nous devrions refaire ça à un autre moment."

Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Hermione chercha une chaise et s'assit, extrêmement embarrassée et fatiguée.

 _'Je ne danserais plus jamais,_ 'se dit-elle d'un air maussade, ennuyée par le fait qu'elle s'était ridiculisée, surtout devant le Grand Roi lui-même.

Ce qui l'alarma le plus fut le sourire qu'il lui adressa avant de la laisser. Hermione avait le sentiment qu'elle allait devoir se rabaisser à présent, se rendre rare au sein de Cair Paravel, et passer le plus de temps possible avec Babbitty dans la cuisine. Les dirigeants de Narnia avaient assez de soucis à s'occuper ; Hermione ne voulait pas contribuer à la plupart d'entre eux, surtout s'il s'agissait des soucis de cœur.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?"

Hermione leva les yeux et fut surprise de voir un Satyre qui se tenait en face d'elle. Un sourire incrédule apparu sur son visage, surprise qu'un Satyre puisse lui parler. Dans le Monde des Sorciers, ils sont une espèce en voie de disparition, et seulement un petit groupe fut trouvé en périphérie de la Grande Bretagne. En voir un à présent avait étonné Hermione, surtout parce qu'elle avait toujours espéré en voir un.

"Oui ?" Demanda-t-elle, se levant lentement de son siège.

"Puis-je avoir une danse avec vous ?" Dit-il, caressant nerveusement sa barbe avec sa main.

"Eh bien … J'ai deux pieds gauches," prévint-elle, mais le Satyre lâcha un son semblable à celui d'un rire humain.

"Ça n'a pas grande importance car j'ai deux sabots gauches", dit-il, pointant vers le bas.

Hermione afficha un large sourire et prit sa main tendue. "Eh bien alors, je pense qu'une danse serait agréable," dit-elle, et la Satyre la conduisit sur la piste de danse.


	8. Des bibliothèques et Une Voix

_**Chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, bonjour !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre que voilà !**_

 _ **Hermione doit commencer à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie au sein de Cair Paravel. Mais son quotidien ne va pas être de tout repos …**_

 _ **Credits :**_

 _ **WickedlyAwesomeMe pour l'écriture originale.**_

 _ **PetiteSphereAilee pour la traduction.**_

 _ **Snow pour la relecture.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Eviter la royauté avait été douloureusement futile.

Lucy, pour commencer, se faisait un devoir chaque jour d'aller chercher sa compagnie, et même si Hermione inventait des excuses, la plus jeune reine ne l'écoutait pas et l'amenait où seul Merlin savait. Lucy était une compagne adorable, mais l'accompagner partout où elle allait la rendait, en quelque sorte, plus proche des autres membres de la royauté.

Peter semblait extrêmement soucieux à son égard en ce moment. Il ne manquait jamais d'être le premier à lui souhaiter une bonne matinée ou une bonne soirée. Le sourire qu'il lui envoyait durant les repas, l'heure du thé, et quelques fois les temps libres, commencèrent à troubler la brunette. Elle avait été entourée d'adolescents en pleine crise hormonale pendant plusieurs années, et bien qu'elle ne voulait pas le présumer, elle commençait à suspecter quelque chose. Après tout, elle devait bien l'admettre, elle avait été très belle durant le mariage de la Reine Susan et du Prince Caspian et les hommes, ayant des yeux pour voir, étaient attirés par les choses magnifiques.

La seule personne qui semblait l'éviter était le Roi Edmund, et pour la première fois, elle fut reconnaissante du snobisme que lui donnait le jeune roi. Il y avait toujours des regards suspicieux et des commentaires sarcastiques à son attention, mais Hermione s'en était accoutumée à présent. D'ailleurs, un jour, elle avait soudainement lâché une réplique pleine d'esprit à l'une de ses sublimes insultes, et toute la table avait été réduite au silence. Hermione avait voulu creuser un trou et s'y réfugier à vie jusqu'à ce que Peter et Lucy partent dans un rire bruyant, suivis par Susan et Caspian. Hermione se trouva à rigoler aussi, et n'y pensa même pas lorsque le roi juste se leva de son siège et quitta furieusement la salle à manger.

Alors que les jours passaient, le soudain attachement de Lucy et de Peter pour elle commençait à fatiguer Hermione. Ils étaient des compagnons adorables, les plus adorables qu'elle connaissait, mais honnêtement, elle avait d'autres choses à s'occuper. Comme par exemple trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle, ce qui l'amena à poser cette question à la royauté durant un repas.

"Je voulais vous poser la question depuis plusieurs jours," commença Hermione, "mais j'ai toujours été occupée par d'autres choses. Eh bien … Est-ce qu'il y a une bibliothèque ici ?"

"Nous avons chacun une bibliothèque personnelle, Hermione," dit Peter, répondant à sa question. "Mais si vous désirez vous informer, les bibliothèques de Susan et d'Edmund sont les meilleures."

Hermione ne fut pas surprise que la bibliothèque de Susan puisse être une source d'information. Mais celle d'Edmund ? Elle regarda le roi et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit le regard de défiance qu'il lançait à Peter.

"Je suis sûre que la bibliothèque de la Reine Susan suffira," dit-elle lentement, contenant un regard noir lorsqu'Edmund la regarda et leva un sourcil.

 _'Quelle immaturité,_ ' pensa-t-elle, roulant des yeux mentalement. Si elle l'avait fait, elle était sûre qu'Edmund l'aurait remarqué et aurait commencé une autre petite bagarre et, honnêtement, Hermione était trop fatiguée pour ces immatures facéties.

"Qu'allez-vous faire dans une bibliothèque ?" Demanda Edmund.

"Oh, je ne sais pas," dit doucement Hermione. "Peut-être élaborer de sombres desseins pour exterminer un groupe de civils narniens. Avez-vous des suggestions, Roi Edmund ?"

Elle sourit lorsqu'Edmund lui jeta un regard noir. L'embêter semblait tellement facile à présent. Et il ne manquait jamais de lui adresser un regard noir à chaque fois qu'elle l'embêtait et que cela se voyait. Le railler commençait à être drôle et pour dire vrai, c'était une des choses qui mettait Hermione en joie.

"Lire, Edmund," dit Susan, un léger sourire se créant au coin de sa bouche. "Il est évident qu'Hermione ici présente aimerait lire des livres lorsqu'elle va dans une bibliothèque." La reine mariée regarda la brunette et sourit. "Et je serais ravie de vous laisser ma bibliothèque, Hermione. Elle est au deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite. Vous pouvez y aller quand vous le voulez."

"Merci," dit Hermione, planifiant d'aller visiter la bibliothèque de Susan après l'heure du thé.

* * *

"Quel étage c'était déjà ?" Se demanda à haute voix Hermione, ennuyée de s'être perdue dans un si grand château. Elle voulait demander de l'aide à la famille royale, mais ils semblaient être préoccupés en ce moment.

Hermione s'arrêta au deuxième étage du château et fronça les sourcils. _'M'a-t-elle dit deuxième étage ?'_ se demanda-t-elle intérieurement, passant lentement devant les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta alors, décidant finalement d'aller au troisième étage, se remémorant distinctement quelque chose en rapport avec le nombre trois.

Elle regarda le côté droit de l'entrée, se souvenant que Susan lui avait dit que sa bibliothèque était la deuxième porte sur la droite. Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide et finalement, elle ouvrit la deuxième porte. Enclenchant la poignée, elle ouvrit avec précaution la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle découvrait les meubles de bibliothèque alignés dans toute la pièce, et entra instantanément à l'intérieur.

Hermione ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, et prit une longue respiration. L'odeur des vieux livres chatouilla son sens de l'odorat et Hermione ne pouvait réprimer son sourire qui grandissait. Cela faisait un moment à présent qu'elle n'était pas allée dans une bibliothèque. Et quand elle disait un moment, c'était des mois. Depuis qu'elle et ses amis étaient en cavale dans le Monde des Sorciers, Hermione n'avait pas eu le loisir d'entrer dans une bibliothèque.

Elle s'approcha alors du meuble le plus proche et toucha juste le dos des ouvrages. Elle entraperçu des histoires moldues, comme Les Aventures de Huckleberry Finn et Sherlock Holmes – livres qu'elle avait adorés. Hermione pensa qu'elle commençait à trouver plusieurs similitudes avec Susan, et décida qu'elles devaient parler plus souvent.

Il y avait aussi de livres non familiers. Elle imagina qu'ils avaient dû être écrit dans ce monde magique. Hermione promit que si elle avait du temps libre plus tard, elle viendrait ici plus souvent pour lire ces nouveaux livres.

Hermione s'aventura plus profondément dans la bibliothèque, et continua de lire attentivement les titres autour d'elle. Un des meubles de bibliothèque était installé étrangement au fond de la bibliothèque, ce qui captiva Hermione qui commença à lire les titres présents sur les dos des livres.

"Temps à Relativité Inter Spatiale par Rose Pond," lu-t-elle à haute voix.

' _Pas mal_ ,' pensa-t-elle, retirant le livre de l'étagère. Le livre était d'un bleu ordinaire, tandis que les pages étaient jaunies par la poussière et le temps. Une grande montre à gousset était dessinée sur la couverture, et au lieu d'avoir des nombres, des mots en latin étaient écrits.

Un grand bruit venant de la porte alarma Hermione. Le livre qu'elle tenait lui glissa des mains et tomba bruyamment sur le sol.

"Qui est là ?"

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle entendit la voix inimitable du Roi Edmund. L'effroi emplit son cœur, et pensant à ce qu'il s'était dit au repas la veille, elle réalisa finalement qu'elle était dans la mauvaise bibliothèque.

Avant même de pouvoir se cacher derrière ces étagères menaçantes, Edmund apparu. Ses yeux couleur onyx atterrirent instantanément sur Hermione et lui jetèrent un regard noir.

"Je suppose que c'est au deuxième étage, troisième porte, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda-t-elle, imperturbable face au regard froid du roi. Mentalement, elle se maudit de s'être embrouillée avec de simples instructions. "Je vais y aller à présent car il ne me semble pas être la bienvenue à présent."

"Non," coupa le Roi Edmund. Hermione le fixa, et la surprise se voyait sur son visage, mais le roi roula des yeux. "Restez et continuez ce que vous faites. Seul Dieu sait ce que me fera Lucy si elle apprenait que je vous ai mis à la porte de ma bibliothèque personnelle".

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage d'Hermione et pour le remercier de sa gentillesse, elle s'inclina et se hâta de rejoindre la plus lointaine table qu'elle avait repéré. Elle saisit un livre aléatoire d'une des étagères et donna l'impression d'être occupée, car elle sentait sur elle un regard assidu.

Ses sourcils s'élevèrent lorsqu'elle vit Les Misérables dans ses mains. Ce classique de la littérature a toujours été un de ses livres préférés. Regardant pensivement le roi au-dessus du livre, elle se dit qu'outre le fait qu'il était impoli, il semblait avoir de bon goût en littérature.

Hermione baissa immédiatement les yeux sur le livre lorsque les yeux du roi rencontrèrent les siens. Elle entendit distinctement les bruits de pas près de sa table, et elle fit un sourire en coin. " _Et voilà une nouvelle plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?_ " Se dit-elle à elle-même, lisant dans sa tête.

La chaise en face d'elle fut tirée vers l'arrière et le Roi Edmund s'assit. Hermione compta jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête, et Edmund commença à parler.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma fratrie vous apprécie tellement, Mademoiselle Hermione," dit Edmund.

Hermione referma doucement le livre et le posa délicatement sur la table. Tranquillement, elle rencontra les yeux suspicieux du roi. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous non," lui répondit-elle.

"Oh oh, elle devient de nouveau insolente," dit-il de vive voix. "Vous savez, pour une fille, vous êtes plutôt audacieuse, Mademoiselle Hermione."

"Arrêtez ça," dit la brunette, fronçant les sourcils.

"Arrêter quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle, levant un sourcil.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment … ça. Accentuer autant sur mon prénom," dit-elle.

Il la fixa. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais arrêter, Mademoiselle Hermione," dit Edmund. "Est-ce bien même votre vrai prénom ?"

Hermione pris une grande inspiration et secoua sa tête. "Vos suspicions me concernant commencent à m'ennuyer, votre majesté," dit-elle.

"Le fait est que vous gardiez, sans aucun doute, des secrets commence à être ennuyant, Mademoiselle Hermione," dit-il. "Ma sœur Lucy à tendance à être trop amicale avec les étrangers. C'est dans sa nature, mais elle a un bon jugement aussi. Je pense juste que, cette fois-ci, elle commence à faire une erreur."

Edmund se leva brusquement de sa chaise et commença à s'éloigner. "Il y a quelque chose chez vous de suspicieux," dit-il. "Et je pense – non, oubliez ce mot – je sais que vous avez une autre motivation." Il avait arrêté sa marche, fixa directement les yeux chaud et marrons d'Hermione, et la prévint : "Je vais regarder chacun de vos mouvements. Une seule erreur, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous jeter hors de ce château. Ais-je été clair ?"

"Comme du cristal," répondit calmement Hermione.

Le roi lui donna un dernier regard noir avant de se retourner et de quitter sa bibliothèque personnelle.

Aussitôt qu'il était sorti, Hermione lâcha une profonde respiration alors même qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle la retenait.

Le Roi Edmund était trop perceptif, beaucoup trop perceptif à son goût, et Hermione savait qu'elle allait devoir faire plus attention à l'avenir.

* * *

"Repose-toi Babbity, et je prendrais ton travail pour l'instant," dit Hermione, faisant taire la Lapine qui protestait. "Ça va aller pour moi. Protester n'est que futilité. Je suis têtue, n'est-ce pas ?"

La Lapine fiévreuse essaya de rire mais une quinte de toux s'échappa de ses lèvres à la place. C'était un après-midi ensoleillé lorsque Glendolly le Blaireau avait prévenu Hermione à propos de la grippe soudaine de Babbitty. La brunette avait immédiatement commencé à s'inquiéter pour son amie, mais le Médecin narnien lui avait dit qu'une journée entière de repos lui ferait du bien. Par conséquent, Hermione s'était portée volontaire pour prendre toutes les responsabilités de Babbitty pour la journée.

A présent, elle portait de nouveau la cape que Babbitty lui avait donné alors qu'elles vivaient encore dans le terrier. Il s'est avéré que Babbitty devait se rendre dans les bois afin de collecter des épices pour leur diner. Voyant que la Lapine était incapable de le faire, Hermione prit sur elle d'aller récupérer les épices à sa place.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait des portes du château, Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas sortie du château. Elle avait été enfermée à l'intérieur, effectuant ses tâches de demoiselle de compagnie. Elle était reconnaissante car la plupart des membres de la royauté avait leurs propres affaires à régler. Aujourd'hui, Hermione n'était pas embêtée par eux, et profitait au maximum de sa liberté.

Elle avait salué quelques créatures familières dans les rues. Même pour une journée ordinaire, Narnia était animée et en effervescence. Hermione promit que si elle avait plus de temps dans l'avenir, elle s'aventurerait dans ce monde magique pour en connaître davantage.

Hermione arriva enfin dans la forêt éclairée, et commença à chercher les épices. Il lui fallut une heure exactement avant que son panier ne soit rempli des ingrédients nécessaires pour le repas du soir.

La brunette décida de rester dans la forêt encore un peu. Elle était sûre que si elle rentrait à Cair Paravel, Lucy cherchait immédiatement sa compagnie. Hermione fut surprise de constater qu'elle ne se préoccupait plus vraiment de cela à présent. La jeune reine était un ange et elle avoua en elle-même qu'elle ne s'ennuyait pas vraiment quand elle parlait à Lucy.

Une idée prit place soudainement dans le cerveau d'Hermione. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et décida d'essayer plusieurs autres sorts.

"Incendio," dit-elle en bougeant sa baguette, mais une fois encore, aucune étincelle ne fut créée.

Elle murmura d'autres sort. Expelliarmus ! Reducto ! Oppugno ! De nouveau, aucun sort ne fut créé.

Hermione abandonna finalement après un puissant Sectumpsempra. Frustrée, elle jeta sa baguette sur le sol et la fixa avec un regard noir.

"Pourquoi tu ne fonctionnes pas ?" S'exclama-t-elle en colère.

' _Je dois faire plus de recherche_ ,' se dit-elle à elle-même, ramassant sa baguette et se mettant debout. Elle remit dans sa poche le bâton inutile et attrapa le panier rempli d'épices, prête à retourner à Cair Paravel, mais fut horrifié lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Hermione baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds, et découvrit que ses pieds étaient piégés dans de la glace.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle, incrédule, se baissant pour inspecter la glace.

Un souffle glacé frôla sa joue, et instinctivement elle frissonna. Les buissons aux alentours commencèrent à geler et Hermione, ne sachant que faire, commença à paniquer.

"Une trahison par le plus improbable."

Hermione pivota sur elle-même. "Bonjour ?" Hurla-t-elle, gigotant afin de briser la glace autour de ses pieds. "Qui est là ?"

"Princesse des Lions."

La voix avait empli tous les sens d'Hermione, et elle chancela vers l'avant, ses mains couvrant ses oreilles.

"Feu contre Glace."

Un profond cri de surprise s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione tandis qu'un courant d'air froid courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"La Glace reviendra."

' _Calme-toi Hermione_ ,' se dit-elle, mobilisant toute sa volonté pour dissiper la peur qu'il l'avait envahie.

"Avant cela, prenez garde. Prenez garde. Prenez garde. Prenez garde. Prenez garde."

Elle pivota sur elle-même, à gauche et à droite, cherchant la source de la voix, mais ne trouva personne. Tout ce qui était autour d'elle s'était transformé en glace, et le vent devint froid. Elle ferma les yeux fermement et désira fortement quitter ce moment étrange.

"Hermione ?" Une voix, différente, l'appelait pour avoir son attention, mais Hermione refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Hermione ?" La voix répéta son nom, et Hermione pouvait détecter de la panique à présent. "Hermione ?" Une main chaude attrapa son poignet et Hermione sursauta. D'instinct, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous le menton de l'intru, qui s'avéra être le Grand Roi Peter.

"J-je …" bégaya-t-elle, ramenant lentement sa baguette vers elle, et la rangeant discrètement dans sa poche.

"J'essaye de vous réveiller depuis un moment," dit-il, lui souriant chaleureusement, alors qu'elle détectait une pointe d'inquiétude.

Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle, et fut surprise de voir que tout était redevenu normal. A la surprise de Peter, elle se pencha et inspecta ses pieds, et vu qu'ils étaient libres de bouger de nouveau.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-il.

La brunette leva une main fatiguée sur son visage, et sourit, incrédule. "Je vais bien," dit-elle. "C'est juste que …" Elle secoua sa tête et sourit. "Je vais bien."

"Eh bien, je suis ravi de voir que vous l'êtes," dit-il, gloussant gentiment. "Par ailleurs, ce petit bout de bois que vous avez pointé dans ma direction m'a un peu surpris. Je suis quasiment sûr que ce bâton inutile ne pourra pas vous défendre contre des rebelles telmarins ou des animaux sauvages."

"C'est vrai," dit-elle, souriant timidement. "Je suis désolée. L'instinct, vous savez. C'était la chose la plus proche que je pouvais attraper. D'ailleurs, que faites-vous ici, votre majesté ?"

Peter haussa les épaules. "Je chassais seul. Et par pitié, laissez tomber le "votre majesté" ou "grand roi." "Peter" suffira, et je pense que nous avons dépassé le stade où nous pouvons nous qualifier d'ami," dit-il, affichant un sourire charmant une fois encore. "Et vous, que faites-vous ici ?"

"Babbitty est malade, et je me suis portée volontaire pour prendre ses tâches durant cette journée," expliqua-t-elle. Elle se baissa encore une fois et attrapa le panier rempli d'épices. "Eh bien, je pense qu'il serait judicieux pour moi de rentrer, votre maj- er … Peter."

Le Grand Roi sourit. "Laisse-moi te raccompagner alors," dit-il. "C'est une bonne chose que nous nous soyons rencontrés ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Eh bien …" dit Hermione, se disant que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais les vestiges de son cauchemar étaient encore frais dans son esprit, et elle se damnerait si elle se retrouvait seule une nouvelle fois. "D'accord."

Peter afficha un grand sourire et offrit son bras. "Puis-je ?" Demanda-t-il. Hermione prit son bras avec précaution, et tous les deux repartirent vers Cair Paravel.

Hermione regarda en arrière, confuse par ce qu'elle avait rêvé quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était tellement frais dans son esprit, mais elle balaya tout cela.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Demanda Peter.

"Oui," répondit-elle immédiatement, souriant au roi. "Tout va bien."

Elle regarda derrière elle une dernière fois, puis tourna le regard droit devant elle, et manqua une petite fleur toujours recouverte de glace.


	9. Problèmes de vérité

_**Bonjour communauté de lecteurs et de lectrices qui ne cessent de s'agrandirent !**_

 _ **C'est un réel plaisir de voir augmenter le nombre de personnes s'abonnant à cette traduction. Je suis extrêmement ravie de voir qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui aime tant cette fanfiction !**_

 _ **Que dire sur ce chapitre sans trop en dévoiler ... Que ce n'est pas si facile de tenir ses engagements ?**_

 _ **Et sur cette petite phrase, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
**_

 _ **Credits :**_

 _ **WickedlyAwesomeMe pour l'écriture originale.**_

 _ **PetiteSphereAilee pour la traduction.**_

 _ **Snow pour la relecture.**_

* * *

"Hermione, es-tu prête ?" Demanda Lucy de l'autre côté de la porte fermée.

Elle se leva, fixa la robe bleu clair que Susan lui avait poliment offert, et soupira. "Je serais prête dans quelques minutes," répondit-elle, balaya la frange de son visage et saisit le chapeau de paille que Babbitty lui avait donné en signe de remerciement pour avoir pris toutes ses responsabilités alors que la Lapine était malade.

"Les éviter le plus possible, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?" Maugréa-t-elle à son reflet, et fronça les sourcils. Elle soupira de nouveau, embêtée par le fait que son plan devienne de plus en plus futile avec les jours qui passaient. Puis elle posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

Hermione s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit, et fut accueillie par une Reine Lucy enjouée.

"Tu es adorable," dit-elle, crochetant son bras autour de celui d'Hermione. "Su' savait ce qu'elle faisait quand elle t'a prêté cette robe bleue. " Malgré elle, la brunette sourit. La reine n'était pas si mal, elle aussi. Sa robe d'été couleur jaune avait amplifié l'humeur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Elle ne pouvait pas être énervée lorsqu'elle se trouvait à côté de Lucy. Elle avait appris, il y avait un moment déjà, que sa joie était très contagieuse.

"Donc, où allons-nous maintenant ?" Demanda Hermione alors qu'elles commençaient à descendre les escaliers.

"Tu verras," gazouilla joyeusement la plus jeune des deux.

Toutes les deux furent accueillies par les autres membres, tous habillés de façon décontractée. En fait, leurs vêtements ressemblaient fortement à ceux des Moldus, sauf pour Caspian. C'est juste que cela avait surpris Hermione en quelque sorte, elle qui avait été habituée aux tenues médiévales qu'ils semblaient constamment porter.

"Tout le monde est prêt ?" Demanda Peter balançant une batte sur son épaule.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. "Nous allons jouer au cricket ?" Demanda-t-elle, le creux de son estomac bouillonnant de joie. Elle avait toujours été une fidèle fan, regardant pas mal de match avec son père quand tout était relativement normal.

A sa surprise, les autres la regardèrent étrangement.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle, se sentant soudain intimidée.

Lucy la regarda intensément, ses sourcils étaient froncés. "Tu connais le cricket ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Hermione devint confuse. "Bien évidemment que je connais le cricket, je-" Les mots moururent dans sa bouche et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Mais bien sûr ! Comment a-t-elle pu oublier ? Elle était supposée être la pauvre fille qui ne se souvenait de rien sauf de son prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

Agrandissant ses yeux pour plus d'effet, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et fronça les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas d'où cela me vient," mentit-elle doucement.

Peter sourit. "C'est super, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit-il. "Vous commencez à vous souvenir des choses. Bien que le "cricket" soit surprenant, non ?"

Susan toucha son bras. "Elle pourrait être une londonienne au final," dit-elle en affichant un large sourire à la jeune brunette.

Hermione haussa les épaules et ne croisa pas les regards des autres. Devenir meilleure en mensonge ne signifiait pas être à l'aise avec ça. "Il y a des bribes de souvenirs," dit-elle. "Quelques fois, elles apparaissent comme ça, venant de nulle part et la plupart du temps, elles sont insignifiantes. Comme le cricket."

Elle leva lentement sa tête et dû retenir un soupir de soulagement après que les autres aient, semble-t-il, avoir accepté son explication. Pour une étrange raison, ses yeux se posèrent sur Edmund. Sans surprise, le jeune roi avait froncé les sourcils.

" _Une seule erreur, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous jeter hors de ce château_." Ses mots dit dans sa bibliothèque personnelle résonnaient dans son esprit et, sans pouvoir faire autrement, elle le fusilla du regard. Le Roi Edmund leva un sourcil et, en réponse, elle roula des yeux.

"Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, je pense qu'il est grand temps d'y aller," annonça Peter, marchant à présent hors de Cair Paravel. Les autres le suivirent et, rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent en dehors des portes du château.

* * *

Douces Prairies. Voilà comment était nommé le magnifique endroit où les Pevensie, Caspian et Hermione étaient à présent. Hermione pensa que le nom était parfaitement bien choisi, regardant cette vaste prairie, et tout était si … doux. Elle, qui s'était assise sur une couverture préparée par Susan, se sentait apaisée par cet endroit.

Son dos était posé contre un tronc d'arbre, le livre Les Misérables était sur ses genoux. Les hommes, ainsi que Lucy, jouaient au cricket tandis que Susan, assise sur le sol, comptabilisait les points. Edmund et Caspian faisaient équipe ensemble, tandis que Peter et Lucy étaient dans une autre équipe. Aussi clair que pouvait comprendre Hermione, l'équipe d'Edmund gagnait.

"Caspian, tu t'améliores !" Accusa Peter.

Le roi accusé afficha un sourire en coin et fit un clin d'œil à sa femme qui souriait en coin aussi. "Je me suis entrainé, Grand Roi," rétorqua-t-il. "Je t'avais dit que je te battrais un jour, n'est-ce pas ?" Pour appuyer son propos, la balle envoyée à toute allure par Peter fut parfaitement touchée par Caspian.

Hermione afficha un grand sourire, secoua sa tête face à cette surprenante démonstration d'attitude insouciante par les membres de la royauté, et retourna à son livre.

Alors qu'elle s'immergeait enfin dans la partie où Marius rencontrait pour la première fois Cosette au parc du Luxembourg, une ombre apparue devant elle. Elle leva la tête, se protégea les yeux, et découvrit que c'était Lucy qui gâchait sa vue.

"Allez, rat de bibliothèque, pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous ?" Demanda Lucy tandis qu'Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Je suis certaine de ne pas être une personne très sportive, Lucy," dit Hermione en enterrant de nouveau son nez dans le livre. "Je préfère finir de lire plutôt que, tu sais, faire du sport."

A sa surprise, Lucy lui prit le livre et le referma. Hermione fronça les sourcils, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Lucy. "Allez," dit la jeune brunette, tirant Hermione de son siège. "Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer y jouer."

Alors que Lucy trainait Hermione dans le champ, elle s'exclama "Eh ! Hermione va me remplacer quelques temps. Je suis un peu fatiguée." Lucy poussa Hermione auprès de Peter, et le Grand Roi la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. "Bonne chance !"

"Euh …" dit Hermione, regardant fixement les bras autour d'elle.

Peter sembla remarquer leur position actuelle et toussa, retirant tranquillement ses bras. Hermione supprima un froncement de sourcils lorsqu'elle vit les joues roses de l'homme.

"Est-ce que nous pouvons jouer maintenant ?" Interrompit Edmund, et Hermione roula des yeux.

Le Grand Roi fixa aussi son jeune frère. Se retournant vers Hermione, il lui donna la batte et fit un geste pour lui montrer comment l'utiliser correctement. "Bien, vous devez poser votre main gauche ici et-"

"Votre Majesté, je pense savoir comment tenir une batte," dit-elle, la faisant se balancer tout autour tandis qu'elle la maintenait correctement. Peter sourit honteusement et mit ses mains, apparemment plus attentives aujourd'hui, dans ses poches, puis recula de quelques pas d'Hermione.

"Très bien," dit-il, suivit d'un toussotement.

Peter regarda en direction du lanceur, et lui jeta un regard noir. "Vas-y doucement avec elle, Edmund," prévint-il.

"Je peux parfaitement y arriver seule," interrompit Hermione, fronçant les sourcils lorsque Peter et Edmund gloussèrent.

"Nous allons voir ça," dit le roi aux cheveux noirs, et Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

"Eh, Ed !" Hurla Lucy. "Fais attention. Tu pourrais briser une vitre ou autre chose."

Edmund fusilla du regard sa plus jeune sœur, qui lui sourit innocemment. "Quoi ? Tu l'as fait auparavant, tu te souviens ?" Dit-elle, et Edmund roula rapidement des yeux.

Il fixa alors silencieusement Hermione, et pour une étrange raison, Hermione se sentait légèrement nerveuse. Elle avait été regardée auparavant, et elle devait bien avouer qu'il était un excellent lanceur. Lucy lui avait dit une fois qu'Edmund avait intégré l'équipe de cricket durant leurs années au collège, et il avait mené son équipe plusieurs fois à la victoire. Ajouté au fait qu'Edmund n'aimait pas la brunette, Hermione jurerait qu'il semblait très, par manque de meilleur mot, maniaque.

Le plus jeune roi s'agenouilla, ses yeux n'avaient pas quittés Hermione, et il commença à faire tourner le bras tenant la balle.

Hermione adopta une position défensive, ses yeux ne quittant pas la balle, et attendit.

Edmund lança finalement la balle avec une telle grâce qu'Hermione fut distraite un court instant. Le mot clé, cependant, était "un peu" car ses yeux retrouvèrent la balle et, instantanément, elle balança sa batte. Le magnifique son de sa batte frappant la balle atteint ses oreilles et, malgré elle, elle afficha un sourire narquois de triomphe au roi interloqué.

Hermione lâcha alors sa batte et commença à courir. Cela brisa la stupeur d'Edmund, et il courut vers la balle. Lucy et Susan supportèrent Hermione, sachant qu'elle avait frappé la balle assez forte et assez loin. Avant que tous ne s'en aperçoive, elle était arrivée à l'opposé du terrain, et avait touché le guichet.

Lucy se leva pour l'acclamer joyeusement. Hermione, trop joyeuse pour l'exprimer, attrapa Peter afin de lui faire une étreinte serrée, et ne prêta pas attention lorsque le Haut Roi se liquéfia. "Je l'ai fait !" S'exclama Hermione, cette fois-ci courant vers Lucy pour l'envelopper d'une forte étreinte.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Edmund prendre un énorme air renfrogné.

"Allons, camarade, nous gagnons toujours," dit Caspian, tapotant le dos du roi frustré. "Même si tu dois admettre qu'il s'agissait d'une très bonne frappe ce qu'elle a fait là, n'est-ce pas ?"

Edmund se renfrogna et roula des yeux.

* * *

"Tu apprécies cet endroit ?" Demanda Lucy, interrompant une fois encore la lecture d'Hermione.

La brunette soupira, ferma son livre parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'il serait futile de le terminer aujourd'hui, et regarda Lucy. Elle et Susan étaient à présent assises sur la nappe de pique-nique tandis que les trois hommes étaient elles-ne-savaient-où. Ils avaient pris congés un moment auparavant, disant qu'ils allaient chasser un moment, et avaient laissés les jeunes femmes seules.

Susan mordit joyeusement dans une pomme alors qu'elles regardaient les jeunes filles. Lucy regarda Hermione avec espoir en attendant sa réponse. Hermione, souriant malgré sa lecture interrompue, répondit : "Eh bien, Narnia est un endroit magnifique. Je m'habitue plutôt bien et bientôt, j'aurais le sentiment de ne plus vouloir quitter cet endroit."

A sa surprise, sa réponse fut pleine de vérité. Son amour grandissant pour Narnia devenait alarmant à présent, surtout parce qu'elle estima ne pas donner assez d'effort pour trouver une solution à sa situation actuelle qui était alarmante. Dans son monde, il y avait une guerre.

Dans son monde, elle était nécessaire.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Demanda Susan, inquiète lorsqu'elle vit le regard étrange d'Hermione.

Clignant des yeux, elle sourit distraitement. "Oui, je vais bien … Je pense qu'une autre bribe de souvenir est apparu," dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "C'est devenu fréquent à présent. Je suppose que je serais bientôt capable de me souvenir de choses importantes me concernant et qui me permettront de savoir pourquoi je suis ici entre autres choses."

Lucy rampa pour se rapprocher d'Hermione, et s'assit près d'elle. "Est-ce que _tu_ t'énerverais si je te disais que j'aimerais que _tu_ deviennes ma sœur ?" Demanda la plus jeune des trois, regardant Hermione avec espoir.

La brunette fut prise au dépourvu. Ses yeux grands ouverts se posèrent sur Susan, qui sourit en retour.

"Je dois bien avouer que tu agis comme la grande sœur que j'ai toujours voulu avoir," dit Su', souriant alors qu'elle tapotait le bras d'Hermione. "Ce qui est assez étrange étant donné que j'ai une centaine d'années de plus que toi."

"Si quelque chose, je ne sais pas … arrivait, tu seras toujours la bienvenue à Cair Paravel, Hermione," dit Lucy avec honnêteté, posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

Le cœur d'Hermione se réchauffa face à ces mots si honnêtes venant des deux reines. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines, voire un mois peut-être, qu'elle les avait rencontrés en bonne et due forme, et leur confiance en elle était tellement stupéfiante qu'elle en eu les larmes aux yeux. Elle entoura les épaules de Lucy et tendit une main à Susan.

"Je trouve que vivre ici n'est pas si mal," dit-elle.

L'honnêteté présente dans ses paroles l'effraya.

* * *

" _Le monde des Sorciers a besoin de moi,_ " se dit Hermione pour la dix-millième fois, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers. Elle se disait ça depuis qu'ils étaient tous rentré de Douces Prairies. C'était déstabilisant car pendant quelques heures, elle avait oublié Poudlard, la Seconde Guerre, et le Bien. Cela la rendait honteuse aussi car ici, elle était dorlotée et heureuse alors que dans son monde, beaucoup de gens était en souffrance et miséreux.

" _Le monde des Sorciers a besoin de moi,_ " se dit-elle une dernière fois alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la troisième porte sur la droite.

Elle avait décidé d'aller dans la bibliothèque de Susan et de continuer ses recherches. La reine mariée lui avait gracieusement offert sa bibliothèque et aussitôt qu'ils étaient rentrés de Douces Prairies, elle s'était aventurée au deuxième étage.

Les autres membres de la royauté avaient une réunion à cet instant avec quelques soldats narniens, et Hermione avait enfin la paix.

Elle poussa la porte de la bibliothèque personnelle de Susan. Alors qu'elle entrait à l'intérieur, elle pouvait ressentir instantanément la différence avec celle d'Edmund. La bibliothèque de ce dernier avait une odeur de vieux livres alors que celle de Susan sentait comme le parfum de la reine.

Elle détestait l'admettre, mais elle préférait l'odeur de la bibliothèque d'Edmund à celle de Susan.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Hermione commença sa tâche de recherche d'un moyen de quitter Narnia.

Deux heures et demi étaient passés et sa petite tâche lui semblait futile. Hermione avait découvert avec frustration que la bibliothèque de Susan était pleine de romans et de saga : il était rare de voir une encyclopédie ou quelque chose donnant des informations équivalentes. Hermione devait bien l'admettre, cependant, que Susan avait de bons goûts concernant les livres de littérature. Le problème était que tous les livres contenaient de la fiction. Ceux traitant des faits étaient rares.

Hermione quitta la bibliothèque de Susan, désappointée, et elle ne fut pas capable de supprimer celui-ci lorsqu'elle alla déjeuner avec les membres de la Royauté.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Hermione ?" Demanda Peter avec intérêt et, pour une fois, cet intérêt n'était pas apprécié par la brunette.

Elle acquiesça en silence, et s'occupa avec ses petits pois.

"As-tu trouvé quelque chose dans ma bibliothèque ?" Ce fut Susan cette fois qui parla, et malgré elle, elle fronça les sourcils. Ils se collèrent ensemble et, fatiguée de mentir pour la journée, elle secoua la tête.

"Il n'y a rien concernant les souvenirs ou autre chose," dit la brunette en faisant glisser une main derrière son oreille, en signe de frustration. "Je … J'ai essayé de faire mon mieux pour tout regarder, mais …" Elle s'arrêta, et pris une profonde respiration.

"Désolée, mon cœur," dit Susan qui souriait d'un air désolé à Hermione. "Je pensais que tu voulais seulement te divertir Tout ce que j'ai dans ma bibliothèque sont des romans et des nouvelles. Je suis sûre que dans la bibliothèque personnelle d'Edmund …" La grande reine hésita, regardant intensément son jeune frère. Edmund lui lança un regard noir et fixa son assiette en silence.

"Très bien, vous pouvez utiliser la bibliothèque d'Edmund à la place," dit Peter.

"Eh !" Hurla le jeune frère, mais Peter fut imperturbable.

Il regarda autour de la table, marquant une pause en direction d'Edmund. "Y'a-t-il une objection ?" Demanda-t-il.

La protestation d'Edmund devint plus forte mais une fois encore, Peter était imperturbable. Le Grand Roi regarda le couple marié, qui secouèrent la tête simultanément. Il regarda alors Lucy, qui fit un large sourire et fit un clin d'œil à Hermione. "Je constate qu'il n'y a aucune objection," dit-il, et son visage était l'incarnation de la sérénité. "J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez dans la bibliothèque personnelle d'Ed', Hermione."

"Je vois que protester ne sert à rien," s'exclama Edmund, lançant ses mains en signe de frustration. "Très bien, faisons comme ça."

Hermione regarda pensivement le roi aux cheveux noirs et, malgré elle, sourit à ces bêtises. "Je vous remercie," dit-elle sincèrement, mais Edmund maugréa méchamment sur son assiette.

* * *

Hermione était de nouveau dans la bibliothèque personnelle d'Edmund, se déplaçant avec une extrême précaution. Avec beaucoup de précaution étant donné que le propriétaire des lieux était assis, concentré sur sa table de travail, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la silhouette d'Hermione.

La brunette roula des yeux dans sa direction. De frustration, elle rangea un autre livre inutile à sa place. Elle devait l'admettre, la bibliothèque d'Edmund possédait plus d'ouvrages de faits que de fictions, et une majorité d'entre eux concernait les batailles et la planification de stratégies.

" _Je vois qu'il est obsédé par ces choses-là, n'est-ce pas ?_ " Se demanda-t-elle, exprimant de nouveau sa désapprobation après avoir pris un autre livre Comment faire … "Comment mettre en incapacité avec précision. Sérieusement ?" Demanda Hermione à voix haute, regardant Edmund encore une fois. Le dit-roi était à présent occupé à griffonner des choses sur un morceau de parchemin. " _Ce type doit être un malade de la guerre._ "

Une heure était passée, et Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé de livres utiles. Elle décida alors de s'asseoir sur une chaise en premier, et de se reposer un moment, le livre Les Misérables de nouveau dans les mains. Elle était déjà au quatrième tome et était heureuse d'arriver à la fin.

Elle s'autorisa à lire une autre demi-heure avant de décider de chercher attentivement de nouveau des livres dans la bibliothèque. Hermione avait atteint le fond de la bibliothèque et, d'une certaine façon, cela l'avait découragé de ne pas trouver de livres utiles qui pouvaient l'aider pour sa situation actuelle.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le dos des livres lorsque, soudainement, elle glissa et tomba sur le sol. Un juron indésirable s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle roulait, et elle jeta un regard noir à l'objet qui avait causé sa chute, seulement pour découvrir un livre intéressant qu'elle avait déjà remarqué quelques jours auparavant.

Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale luisait sombrement dans la bibliothèque et, avec précaution, Hermione prit le livre. De nouveau, elle examina la couverture, et fut plongée instantanément dans le livre. C'était peut-être dû à la magie qui coulait dans son sang, mais Hermione avait le sentiment que ce livre pouvait être magique lui aussi.

"Eh !"

Hermione sursauta. Le livre lui glissa des mains et atterri sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Elle leva la tête et était prêt à fusiller du regard Edmund.

Il lui envoya un regard étrange. "Que faites-vous sur le sol ?" Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

La brunette se releva lentement et poussa doucement le livre sous le meuble bibliothèque. "Je suis tombée," déclara-t-elle, honteuse. "Maladroite que je suis."

Il leva un sourcil et pendant une minute, il inspecta sa silhouette. "Bref, Peter a demandé à nous voir, maintenant," dit-il, détournant la tête d'elle tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. "Apparemment, c'est déjà l'heure du thé."

Hermione regarda longuement le livre qu'elle venait de cacher, et soupira. "Très bien," répondit-elle, et elle suivit Edmund qui quittait sa bibliothèque personnelle.

* * *

"Es-tu vraiment sûr de ça Peter ?" Demanda Caspian, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage. Susan, dont l'expression faciale reflétait celle de son mari, prit le bras de Caspian et fixa aussi Peter.

"Cair Paravel a besoin de nous," murmura la reine, étendant sa main libre pour attraper celle de Peter. "Je suis sûre que notre lune de miel peut attendre."

Peter la regarda comme si elle avait dit la chose la plus stupide au monde. "N'importe quoi," s'exclama-t-il, donnant la valise qu'il tenait à Caspian. "Une prophétie ne devrait pas être une raison pour spoiler le bonheur des gens. Vous êtes mariés. La meilleure chose que vous deux méritiez est quelques vacances."

Susan regarda tendrement son grand-frère et lui fit un gros câlin. "Nous reviendrons bientôt," dit-elle, embrassant sa joue. "Faites attention et … soyez prudent, pour l'amour d'Aslan. Faites bien attention à vous."

"Je devrais te dire la même chose," répondit Peter, souriant à Susan. "Il y a encore des rebelles aux alentours, tu sais." Les yeux de Peter atterrirent sur Caspian, et avec une voix alarmée, il ajouta : "Et prends soin de ma sœur Caspian, tu m'as bien compris ?"

"Clair comme de l'eau de roche," sourit Caspian. Susan lui sourit et se tint à ses côtés. Elle prit sa main et après que les deux firent leur au-revoir, ils quittèrent tous les deux Cair Paravel en calèche.

D'autres portes s'ouvrirent, et Edmund, Lucy et Hermione la passèrent.

"Ils sont vraiment partis ?" Demanda Edmund, des traces d'inquiétudes évidents sur son visage. Peter acquiesça et le plus jeune roi soupira. "Mais, Peter-"

"Ed," dit Peter en appuyant bien sur le diminutif, ses yeux se posant avec insistance sur Hermione. La brunette, surprise qu'il la regarde, regarda Lucy, confuse. La-dite reine, en retour, sourit à Hermione pour la rassurer, malgré le fait que la brunette pouvait détecter quelque chose de mystérieux dans les yeux de Lucy.

"Je suis sûre qu'ils seront en sécurité, Edmund," le rassura Lucy, s'approchant de lui pour entourer son torse avec son bras. "Ne soit pas si angoissé."

Edmund allait protester mais Lucy lui donna un regard d'avertissement. "Très bien, je suis un angoissé," dit-il dans un soupir.

Hermione fixa les Pevensie pensivement, et se demanda ce qui pouvait les rendre aussi inquiet.

* * *

Hermione sortit du château et fut accueilli par un vent froid et réconfortant. Elle serra autour d'elle la cape qu'elle portait et s'aventura dans le jardin de Cair Paravel.

Elle voulait aller le visiter depuis plusieurs jours, mais elle fut assez occupée à l'intérieur du château : elle avait toujours été préoccupée ou indisponible.

Hermione avait déjà été dans ce jardin quelques fois auparavant, mais elle n'avait pas pu observer sa beauté. Les jardins de Poudlard possédaient des plantes exotiques, surtout dans les serres du Professeur Chourave. Elle était sûre que dans ce monde, elle verrait des plantes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant.

La sécheresse laissée craqua sous ses pieds. Hermione pouvait entendre distinctement les criquets et les cigales dans les arbres. Relevant la tête, ses yeux furent subjugués par le voile noir des cieux, parsemés d'étoiles brillantes et d'une lune toujours belle.

La nuit était calme et Hermione n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour admirer sa beauté aussitôt qu'elle était entrée dans le jardin.

Elle vit un petit kiosque au cœur du jardin, et s'approcha instantanément. Mais alors qu'elle en était proche, elle remarqua la silhouette d'une personne. Hermione ralentit son allure aussitôt qu'elle notifia la silhouette du Roi Edmund, assis sur un des sièges du kiosque.

Il semblait avoir entendu ses pas car il regarda dans sa direction. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens instantanément et, à la surprise totale d'Hermione, il sourit en coin, n'y croyant pas.

"Pourquoi avez-vous toujours le truc pour ruiner mes moments de tranquillité ?" Demanda-t-il, un petit ton joueur dans la voix.

Hermione fit marche arrière et fixa le roi avec prudence. "Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Roi Edmund ?" Demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Le roi soupira et pencha sa tête vers l'arrière, le derrière de son crâne s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. "C'est une nuit paisible," lui dit-il doucement. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour me quereller avec vous ce soir, Mademoiselle Hermione."

La brunette cligna des yeux pensivement, et décida finalement d'entrer dans le kiosque. Elle le regarda, attendant une protestation de sa part, mais rien ne vint. Précautionneusement, Hermione s'assit sur la chaise opposée à la sienne. Aussitôt que ses yeux le quittèrent, ils parcoururent entièrement le jardin et, instantanément, Hermione se sentit apaisée.

"Vous êtes plutôt déroutante, vous savez," dit soudainement Edmund, brisant le paisible silence.

Il fallut à Hermione presque une minute pour quitter la beauté autour d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Edmund, et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il la surveillait intensément. "Déroutante ? Dans quel sens, votre majesté ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et joua avec l'ourlet de ses vêtements. "Je ne sais pas … cela fait un mois à présent," il notifia.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ?"

"Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour vous de mettre en place votre plan," dit-il à voix haute.

Hermione, ne pouvant rien y faire, rit doucement dans la nuit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" Répondit-il, un froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur son visage.

"Vous continuer de croire en ce baratin de motivation ultérieure, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda-t-elle en secouant sa tête. "Comme vous l'avez dit, cela fait un mois déjà. Je pense avoir fait mes preuves."

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence et, selon l'opinion d'Hermione, ses yeux assidus la scrutèrent plus intensément. À sa plus grande épouvante, ses joues commencèrent à devenir chaude à cause de l'intérêt profond qu'on lui portait, et il lui fallut beaucoup de concentration pour que sa respiration ne soit pas déstabilisée. Elle remercia Merlin pour la nuit noire, car il ne pouvait pas voir son visage distinctement dans la nuit.

"Toujours," s'exclama-t-il, un conflit évident sur son visage. "Je … je ne peux pas croire que ma famille ait autant d'affection pour vous. Et surtout Peter. Oh, surtout ce satané type."

Hermione sourit largement et se pencha vers le roi opposé à elle. "Très bien, vous voulez connaître mes vraies motivations ?" Lui demanda-t-elle doucement, le regardant comme si elle allait partager avec lui un important secret.

Le roi, à son opposé, souleva un sourcil en entendant cette soudaine déclaration.

"Je prévois de séduire le Grand Roi, de voler vos trésors afin de les revendre, et de fuir Narnia pour toujours," dit-elle, un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

Le roi Edmund, d'un autre côté, fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas drôle," répondit-il. "Pas du tout."

Hermione roula des yeux face à son manque d'humour. "Par Merlin, je rigolais !" S'exclama-t-elle.

Son visage de froissa, interrogateur. "Qui est Merlin ?" Demanda-t-il.

La brunette mordit sa lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard du jeune homme. "Je ne sais pas … probablement un chien que j'avais, et dont je ne me souviens pas ?" Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, n'ayant pas le cœur à trouver une meilleure excuse à ce moment précis.

"Vous citez le nom de votre chien dont vous n'avez aucun souvenir lorsque vous êtes frustrée ?" Demanda-t-il, levant un sourcil. Et Hermione, ne pouvant rien y faire, gloussa doucement.

"Oui, je le fais," dit-elle, souriant largement au roi déconcerté.

Edmund secoua sa tête, ne croyant pas la jeune femme assisse en face de lui. "Vous … vous, Mademoiselle, êtes une énigme," répondit-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Je vous remercie," dit-elle. "Je prends ça comme un compliment."

"Mais plus sérieusement, qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je vous l'ai dit, je su-"

"Non, ne me donnez pas ces débilités," dit-il, secouant sa tête. "Je vous l'ai dit un nombre incalculable de fois que je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de plus chez vous qu'une simple fille qui, un jour, a oublié tout ce qui la concerne."

Hermione le scruta intensément, impressionnée intérieurement par le fait qu'il lui avait prouvé encore une fois qu'il était très perspicace, trop à son goût. "Vous savez," dit-elle, refusant de répondre à sa question. "Votre titre de "Juste" semble erroné, au regard du jugement que vous avez concernant ma propre identité."

Sur son visage se voyait la déception quand Hermione ne répondit pas à sa question. Mais ensuite il la dissipa et haussa les épaules et changea de position sur son siège. "Si nous nous étions rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, je suis sûr que je serais ravi de connaître plus de choses sur vous, Mademoiselle Hermione. Nous pourrions même être de très bons amis, pour ce que je m'en préoccupe. Mais encore une fois, nous ne sommes pas dans des "circonstances normales"."

Le roi se leva lentement de son siège et s'inclina, par courtoisie. "Je vous laisse à présent," dit-il. "Bonne nuit."

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna du kiosque, ignorant le fait que les yeux d'Hermione le suivaient jusqu'au moment où il disparut dans le château.

A ce moment précis, Hermione avait une idée sur les possibles raisons de l'hostilité indésirable d'Edmund.

A la fin, elle ne trouva rien.


	10. La fête foraine de Narnia

**_Bonjour !_**

 ** _Et voici le dixième chapitre de cette traduction !_**

 ** _Je m'excuse profondément pour avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre. Ma bêta et moi-même avons été assez occupée dernièrement ..._**

 ** _Je tâcherais de reprendre un rythme régulier de publication !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 _Crédits : _

_Fanfiction en VO :_ _s/7888194/1/When-Two-Worlds-Collide_

 _L'équipe :_

 _L'auteur original : WickedlyAwesomeMe_

 _Traductrice : PetiteSphereAilee_

 _Relectrice : Snow_

* * *

Au moment même où Lucy entra dans sa salle d'étude, avec ce regard actuel sur son visage, Peter savait que sa petite sœur était de nouveau en train de préparer quelque chose.

"De quoi s'agit-il cette fois-ci ?" Demanda Peter avec un soupir, et Lucy le regarda innocemment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Pete ?" Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant confortablement sur l'accoudoir de la chaise de Peter. "Je suis seulement venue ici pour te demander si tu voulais du thé avec des crumpets."

"Ça me va," dit-il, un léger sourire sur son visage. "Mais plus sérieusement, que veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Lu'. J'ai une rencontre avec quelques chefs d'Etat dans quelques minutes."

Lucy changea de place sur son siège et fixa les yeux de Peter. "Il y a une fête foraine à Narnia aujourd'hui," statua-t-elle doucement.

Peter leva un sourcil. "Et ?"

Sa sœur prit ses deux mains et le regarda d'un air suppliant. "Puis-je y aller ?" Supplia-t-elle. Peter devina que si elle ne s'était pas assise, c'est qu'elle serait assez effrontée pour, il osa le dire, être désespérée au point de le supplier en abondance. "S'il-te-plaît, Peter ? J'ai entendu parler d'un nouveau parfum qui allait être vendu à la fête, et j'ai vraiment envie d'aller le chercher moi-même."

"Non," dit-il, sa réponse était flagrante, et son expression n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

Lucy fit la moue, mais cela ne le fit pas changer d'avis. En temps normal, il l'aurait laissé y aller sans y réfléchir. Mais ce qu'il s'était un mois plus tôt dans la forêt avait servi de leçon à Peter. Il avait bien failli perdre sa sœur et il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Demanda-t-elle. "Tu me l'autorisais avant."

Peter soupira et retourna à ses documents. "Tu sais pourquoi, Lucy," dit-il, son ton empreint d'exaspération. "C'est un peu dangereux de s'aventurer en dehors de Cair Paravel. Surtout pour toi, parce que tu es une reine et que les rebelles telmarins se rueront sur toi."

"C'est grotesque, Peter ! Je peux très bien prendre soin de moi-même, merci beaucoup," dit-elle en inspirant profondément. Alors qu'elle voyait le regard de son frère, elle prit un air renfrogné. "Eh bien, ce qui est arrivé précédemment était une première, Peter. Je ferais en sorte d'être plus prudente à partir de maintenant."

"Non," répéta-t-il, sa voix indiquait cette fois-ci pas de changement possible. "Ne me fait pas répéter, Lucy."

A sa grande surprise, sa sœur arrêta avec son entêtement. Cela l'étonna, bien évidemment, parce qu'il savait que sa sœur était obstinée. Elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire en sorte que les choses aillent dans son sens.

"Oh, que c'est embêtant," s'exclama-t-elle tout en se levant lentement et en commençant à partir. "Que dois-je faire ? J'ai promis à ma très chère Hermione que je l'emmènerai à cette fête foraine."

Peter se redressa lorsqu'il entendit le nom d'Hermione. Sans qu'il ne le vois, un léger sourire en coin était visible sur le visage de Lucy.

"Oh, pauvre amie. Je parie qu'elle sera anéantie si elle apprenait que le Grand Roi Peter a refusé de nous laisser aller à cette fête foraine," continua-t-elle tout en marchant vers la porte lentement. "Je suppose qu'elle fera passer le temps en paressant tout autour du château, n'ayant rien à faire, et malade de ne pas avoir pu voir pour la première fois une fête foraine de Narnia. Bon sang, je peux déjà imaginer la tristesse sur son visage."

Le Grand Roi mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se leva soudainement. "Attends !" S'exclama-t-il. Lucy s'arrêta et se retourna, le visage plein de questions.

"Oui ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Peter fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le sourire sur son visage. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il rougit intensément. "Oh, très bien," répondit-il finalement, qui fut suivit par un soupir de défaite. "Mais vous ne devez pas être reconnues. Et je vous assigne quelques gardes pour vous accompagner, Hermione et toi." Ses joues s'assombrirent et il refusa de regarder Lucy dans les yeux. "Juste - il fit une pause et toussa – dis-lui, à Hermione, de bien s'amuser."

"Merci, Pete !" S'exclama Lucy, enclenchant à présent la poignée de porte. "Tu es le meilleur !"

Aussitôt Lucy partie, Peter se laissa tomber sur son siège et soupira, pensant que pour la première fois, il allait devenir fou.

* * *

moment même où Lucy entra dans les cuisines, avec ce regard sur son visage, Hermione savait que Lucy venait avec quelque chose à demander.

"Hermione !" S'exclama la reine joyeuse. "Il y a une fête foraine narnienne en ce moment et je serais vraiment heureuse si on y allait faire un tour."

Alors qu'elle entendait les mots "fête foraine narnienne," les yeux marrons et chaleureux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. "Une fête foraine ?" Demanda-t-elle, presque à bout de souffle. Un large sourire apparu sur son visage, et elle fut incapable de contenir sa joie. "Oh, j'ai toujours voulu en voir une, mais ..." Son sourire s'effaça. "Est-ce que ton frère sait à propos de ça ? Je suis sûre que ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques semaines a dû servir de raison pour que le Grand Roi Peter ne t'autorise pas à sortir pour le moment."

Lucy fit un clin d'œil, un regard mystérieux figé sur son visage. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça," dit-elle, prenant les deux mains d'Hermione. "J'ai réglé ce petit problème, et ce grâce à toi."

"Moi ?" Demanda Hermione, confuse.

"Bref," dit la jeune reine, attrapant le bras d'Hermione et l'emmenant hors de la cuisine. "Allez ! Je dois me changer avant d'aller à la fête."

Hermione tourna sa tête et offrit un au revoir à Babbitty et Glendolly, sachant pertinemment que toute résistance serait futile.

* * *

"C'est ... fantastique" dit Hermione, émerveillée et presque à bout de souffle. Elle regardait autour d'elle et vit différents stands et des étals qu'elle ne voyait pas habituellement à Narnia. Quelques enfants, des créatures et des individus ressemblant à des humains jouaient ensemble dans les rues. Quelques marchands faisaient la promotion de différents produits, et certains semblaient très étranges pour Hermione. Il y avait des danseurs de rue en démonstration, et certains villageois se joignaient à eux.

"Ça l'est," dit Lucy.

Hermione regarda la reine et sourit. Lucy portait une tenue de paysanne, comme l'avait ordonné son grand frère. Une cape à capuche cachait la silhouette de la reine pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Regardant derrière elle, Hermione aperçu quelques gardes narniens, habillés simplement afin de se fondre dans la foule.

Soudain, Hermione sentit les cheveux derrière sa nuque se dresser. Elle se tourna rapidement, essayant de voir si certains étrangers la fixaient, mais elle ne vit personne. Elle frotta l'arrière de son cou et fronça les sourcils, un peu confuse de ce qu'avait fait instinctivement son corps.

"Allez," la plus jeune des deux dit, attrapant la main d'Hermione. "Allons jeter un coup d'œil."

* * *

"Par tous les Saints, ce doit être la meilleure fête foraine de Narnia que j'ai vu," s'exclama Lucy.

Hermione et elle avaient décidé de se poser à un des stands de nourriture de Narnia pour faire une pause. Actuellement, Lucy léchait sa crème glacée saveur fraise tandis qu'Hermione buvait son thé glacé.

Leur table était remplie de produits, allant du parfum, des gants jusqu'au parchemins. Certains étaient pour Hermione, qui était aussi bien réticente que reconnaissante de les avoir eus. La plupart étaient pour Lucy, mais elle avait acheté beaucoup de choses pour sa fratrie.

Faire le tour de la fête avec Lucy avait fatigué Hermione. Elle n'était pas une adepte du shopping, sauf si cela concernait les livres ou les fournitures scolaires. Mais aujourd'hui s'avérait être différent car elle avait apprécié cette journée également. Lucy et elle avaient participé à plusieurs jeux, et avaient gagné plusieurs prix.

"Je pense qu'il serait judicieux si– "

Elle était là de nouveau – cette sensation d'être épiée par quelqu'un. Hermione avait eu cette sensation plusieurs fois dans la journée, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre un visage sur cet étranger. Sa main frotta son cou de nouveau tandis qu'elle regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle, cette fois-ci désespérée de ne pas trouver l'origine du regard.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Demanda Lucy, légèrement inquiète.

"Oui, tout va … bien." Sa voix hésita aussitôt que ses yeux rencontrèrent une paire de yeux gris. Ils appartenaient à une vieille femme et, soudainement, Hermione se releva. La vieille femme la fixa longuement avant de se retourner. "Attends-moi ici, Lucy."

Elle s'écarta et couru après la femme mystérieuse. Lucy cria son nom mais elle ne se retourna pas, effrayée par l'idée qu'elle pourrait perdre la mystérieuse femme.

Finalement, la vieille femme s'arrêta devant une tente. Elle donna à Hermione un regard avant d'entrer dans la tente.

Légèrement effrayée, Hermione regarda à gauche puis à droite, et décida finalement de la suivre à l'intérieur.

Hermione toussa presque à cause de l'épais parfum dans l'air. Son nez la chatouilla, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas le couvrir. La tente était trop voyante à son goût. Des bijoux argentés et des babioles étranges jonchaient le sol. Certains pendaient au plafond, scintillant lorsqu'ils bougeaient, et augmentaient ainsi la luminosité.

La vieille femme se tenait au milieu de la tente, portant à présent une cape scintillante sur sa silhouette. Une petite boule de cristal était visible devant la vieille femme, posée confortablement sur une table en forme d'oreiller.

"Assieds-toi," dit-elle en grinçant.

Hermione acquiesça et suivit précautionneusement les instructions de la vieille dame.

Il y eu tout d'abord un silence et Hermione se demanda ce que la vieille femme pouvait bien faire. Les yeux de la vieille femme se fermèrent et ses mains firent le tour autour de la boule de cristal.

' _C'est ridicule_ ,' pensa Hermione tout en prenant lentement un air renfrogné. Elle n'avait jamais cru en ces broutilles ridicules. Elle avait toujours pensé que la Divination était pour les moins intellectuels, pour ceux qui croyaient en la destinée et le destin plutôt que la raison et la connaissance. _'Je dois être folle pour avoir suivi cette étrangère à l'intérieur de cette étrange tente._ '

"Je vais te donner ta bonne aventure, Hermione Granger," grinça la vieille femme, ses yeux toujours clos.

Hermione prit bruyamment une bouffée d'air, ses yeux s'agrandirent de pur horreur et d'incrédulité. "V-vous connaissez mon nom ?" Bégaya-t-elle, se décalant involontairement vers l'arrière.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent violemment, ses yeux gris fixant instantanément la silhouette de la brunette. "Je t'attendais, Hermione Granger," continua-t-elle. "Tous les jours et toutes les nuits, je savais que tu viendrais ici."

La brunette avança son corps pour se rapprocher de la vieille dame. "Vous savez comment je suis arrivée ici, à Narnia ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, effrayée par le fait que d'autres personnes pourraient entendre.

"Mais, oh, ton arrivée va être la cause d'une autre grande guerre," déclara doucement la vieille dame, ses yeux gris ne quittant pas ceux d'Hermione. "Une grande guerre, Hermione Granger. Prépare-toi, et sois courageuse."

"Une grande guerre ?" Demanda Hermione, se sentant paniquée et effrayée. "De quoi parlez-vous ?"

A ce moment, la vieille dame convulsa sur son siège. Hermione cria de surprise lorsque la tête de la vieille dame tomba, ses yeux fermement fermés une fois encore.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ?" Demanda Hermione, s'approchant doucement quand, soudainement, les yeux de la femme s'ouvrirent. Mais à la place de la couleur grise présente auparavant, ses yeux rencontrèrent un surprenant voile blanc.

Hermione recula de peur, sa main toucha instinctivement sa baguette dans sa poche.

"Une trahison par le plus improbable," marmonna la vieille femme, sa voix était profonde et froide, différente de la voix qu'elle avait quelques temps auparavant. Un charabia s'échappa de sa bouche : les mots n'avaient pas de sens pour la brunette. "La Glace reviendra. Le Feu contre la Glace. Avant cela, prenez-garde. Prenez-garde. Prenez-garde. Prenez-garde. Prenez-garde."

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ?" Répéta-t-elle encore une fois. La femme continuait de murmurer les mots "Prenez-garde" encore et encore, et cela déclencha, dans un sens, le souvenir de quelque chose qu'Hermione vécu plusieurs jours auparavant.

"Madame ?" Hurla Hermione, à présent debout. Elle s'approcha doucement de la femme, et se baissa lorsqu'elle se remit à convulser. "Que se passe-t-il ?" La main d'Hermione toucha celle ratatinée de la vieille femme et instantanément, une douleur sourde et une indescriptible froideur intégra le corps d'Hermione.

Une voix glacée, presque inhumaine, fut entendue dans toute la tente, mêlée à celles douloureuses et terrifiées d'Hermione.

Et puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle aurait juré que sa tête allait exploser. Les lumières de sa chambre à coucher semblaient insupportablement brillantes, et même son lit et ses oreillers doux et confortables ne pouvaient soulager son mal de tête.

Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle se redressa sur son lit. Un pleur bruyant résonna autour et Hermione sursauta. Elle grogna d'agacement involontairement. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le sol de pierre et rapidement, une ombre s'approcha d'elle.

Hermione, avec ses yeux plissés, essaya de deviner à qui appartenait la silhouette qui rôdait autour d'elle. Une Reine Lucy pâle apparue devant elle et une fois encore, un grognement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Oh, merci Aslan, tu es enfin réveillée !" Pleura Lucy, ses yeux étrangement brillants et rouges.

"Qu-Que s'est-il passé ?" Dit Hermione d'une voix éraillée, celle-ci étant irritée et rêche car elle n'avait pas été utilisée. Lucy donna immédiatement à Hermione un verre d'eau froide, qui l'accepta volontiers et qui vida le contenu d'une gorgée.

"Personne ne sait," dit la reine, plaçant un oreiller derrière le dos d'Hermione. "Même le Médecin Royal ne sait pas. Tu as été inconsciente pendant trois jours, Hermione. Trois jours, et même le Médecin Royal disait que rien ne clochait avec toi, tu ne te réveillais toujours pas et … oh j'étais en pleine agonie pendant ces trois jours ici."

Les sourcils d'Hermione se rassemblèrent doucement. "Attends," dit-elle. "Trois jours ? J'ai été inconsciente pendant trois jours ?"

Lucy hocha simplement la tête. "Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs," l'accusa-t-elle, une petite larme s'échappant de son œil et se frayant un chemin sur sa joue. "Nous pensions que tu ne voulais pas, tu sais, le faire. Mais le simple fait que tu continuais de respirer nous disais que tu allais bien."

"Par Merlin, trois jours," dit Hermione, serrant sa tête. Son mal de tête se calma doucement à présent. C'était étrange, d'ailleurs, car elle se sentait incroyablement faible.

"Qui est Merlin ?" Demanda Lucy.

Hermione eut un léger rire, se remémorant le Roi Edmund lui posant la même question. "Probablement un chien que j'ai eu et dont je n'ai aucun souvenirs," mentit Hermione.

Lucy secoua sa tête et clarifia ses pensées en pagaille. "Qu'importe," dit la reine. "Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai été surprise lorsque tu t'es enfuie loin de moi, et que … tu sais … pouf, disparue."

La brunette gloussa. "Pouf ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Oh, ne ris pas," dit Lucy en lui jetant un regard noir. "Parce que tu m'as fait m'inquiéter, tu n'as pas le droit de rire de moi aujourd'hui."

Hermione leva simplement un sourcil.

"De toute façon, il nous a fallu toute une foutue journée pour te trouver, Hermione," commença la reine. "Peter a même ordonné à un groupe de soldats de passer au peigne fin toute la ville et ses environs. Reepicheep t'as trouvé plusieurs heures après la tombée de la nuit, et tu étais déjà inconsciente."

La plus âgée des deux fit courir sa main devant son visage. "Est-ce qu'il y avait une tente ou une vieille femme ?" Demanda Hermione. Et comme elle le suspectait, Lucy secoua négativement la tête.

"Rien," dit la reine. "D'ailleurs, ils t'ont trouvé à un endroit loin de la fête." Lucy s'assit à côté d'Hermione et prit sa main. "Qui était cette vieille femme, Hermione ?"

Déçue et fatiguée, Hermione secoua sa tête. "Je ne sais pas, Lucy," dit-elle. "Je ne sais pas."

 _'Et je ferais tout mon possible pour découvrir qui elle est,_ ' se promit mentalement Hermione alors qu'elle serrait la main de Lucy.

* * *

Il fallut exactement un jour entier à Hermione pour retrouver toute son énergie. Peter lui rendit visite quelques fois durant cette journée, et elle était soulagée que ces fois-là était courtes. Son mal de tête était encore présent durant cette journée. Elle avait été surprise une fois, lorsqu'Edmund s'était arrêté pour savoir comment elle allait. Mais, bien évidemment, sa visite cachait quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez maintenant ?" Demanda-t-il dès son arrivée. Hermione roula simplement des yeux et avec un dernier coup d'œil perçant, il se retourna et quitta la chambre.

Pendant cette journée, Hermione réfléchit à ce qu'il s'était produit entre la vieille femme et elle. Il était évident que la dame avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Elle avait le sentiment que ce qu'elle avait insufflé en elle au moment même où ses yeux étaient devenus blancs avait un lien avec une prophétie. Hermione avait décidé qu'elle partirait prochainement à la recherche de cette vieille dame car elle avait senti que peut-être, peut-être, cette vielle dame serait capable de l'aider pour retourner dans son monde.

Pour le moment, Hermione savait qu'elle avait besoin de faire plus de recherches, ce qui l'amena à son problème actuel : demander la permission au Roi Edmund pour se rendre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Ce n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus agréable à faire, au regard du dégoût qu'il avait pour elle et du dégoût qu'elle avait pour lui. Mais il y avait un livre dans sa bibliothèque qui avait attiré son attention, et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle trépignait d'impatience de le lire.

D'où sa présence actuelle, en face d'Edmund tandis que ledit roi la regardait, légèrement impatient.

"Eh bien ?" Demanda-t-il, levant un sourcil.

Hermione déglutit à contrecœur, un froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur son visage à présent. _'Où sont Peter et Lucy quand j'ai besoin d'eux ?_ ' Se demanda-t-elle. Elle rangea une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et leva son menton d'assurance. Edmund flaira son petit acte d'assurance mais ne fit aucun commentaire qui envenimerait les choses.

"Je demande la permission d'utiliser votre bibliothèque une nouvelle fois, votre majesté," dit Hermione.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent de suspicion. "Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il.

Hermione soupira. "Voulez-vous que je vous raconte tout concernant mon plan machiavélique de nouveau ?" Demanda-t-elle, l'incitant à lui lancer un regard noir. "J'aimerais faire plus de recherche, Roi Edmund."

"Pourquoi pas celle de Susan ?"

"Parce que," affirma-t-elle dans une légère exaspération, "votre bibliothèque est beaucoup plus informative que celle de Susan. Vous ne serez probablement pas mis au courant lorsque je trouverai, peut-être, un livre qui me permettrait de retrouver mes souvenirs. Et avant que vous ne le sachiez, mes souvenirs seront revenus et je serais partie de ce château, et peut-être de Narnia. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il vous convient le plus ?"

Il la fixa et la scruta intensément. "Très bien," cracha-t-il enfin. "Mais sachez que je serais dans ma bibliothèque toute la journée. Donc si vous faites des choses étranges …"

"Je comprends," dit-elle avant de soupirer.

Edmund lui lança un regard noir d'avertissement une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner. Hermione le suivit en silence, laissant une grande distance entre les deux.

Ce fut une étrange marche, notamment parce qu'elle pouvait sentir à quel point le roi devant elle était tendu.

' _Peut-être n'aime-t-il pas l'idée que je marche derrière lui,_ ' se dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. _'Je pourrais sortir une dague ou autre chose._ '

"Angoissé," dit-elle.

"Pardon ?" Demanda Edmund en regardant derrière lui.

Hermione sourit légèrement. "Rien," dit-elle.

Il la fixa de suspicion avant de reprendre sa marche.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au niveau de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Le soupir de soulagement qu'il lâcha fut remarqué par Hermione. Elle dû retenir un rire, et le libérer une fois qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

La paranoïa d'Edmund était stupéfiante. Elle admit aussi, à contrecœur, que c'était ridiculement adorable. Mais encore une fois, il était roi d'un magnifique pays. Il considérait cela normal d'être constamment inquiet par les choses, quelques fois insignifiantes, afin d'éviter les erreurs et les victimes.

"Maugrey Fol-Œil serait fier de lui," dit tout haut Hermione, avançant lentement vers le fond de la bibliothèque. "Le garçon qui sait comment être constamment vigilant."

Elle arriva enfin au niveau de la bibliothèque où elle avait caché le livre. Hermione se mit à quatre pattes et tâtonna en-dessous. Ses doigts buttèrent contre la couverture reliée du livre et Hermione sourit, soulagée qu'il soit encore là. Elle prit le livre et enleva la poussière qui s'était formée sur le dessus.

Hermione marcha immédiatement vers la table la plus proche et commença à lire.

* * *

"Bon sang," râla-t-elle dans un souffle, regardant Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale, embêtée que ce livre ne fournisse aucune information concernant son problème. Tout ce qu'il proposait concernait le voyage dans le temps, et quasiment tout concernait le concept de "Temps".

Elle ne pouvait nier que cette Rose Pond était brillamment perspicace en ce qui concernait le temps et son importance.

"Le Temps, tel que nous le connaissons, et un des sujets les plus énigmatique de tout l'univers. Certaines personnes, aussi bien les Moldus et leurs semblables magiques, ont donné leurs propres idées et théories sur le Temps. Albert Einstein, un scientifique Moldu de génie, déclara que le Temps est relatif, s'opposant ainsi à Sir Isaac Newton (un autre scientifique Moldu) qui clamait que le Temps était absolu.

Einstein pensait que le passé, le présent et le futur existaient simultanément. La séparation des trois est seulement une illusion, et c'est quelque chose qui est habituellement enseigné chez les Moldus et dans le monde des Sorciers. Avec leur soi-disant technologie, comme par exemple un vaisseau spatial Moldu, une personne le conduisant fera l'expérience de voir passer plusieurs semaines ou mois, tandis qu'une personne en dehors fera seulement l'expérience de quelques secondes ou minutes. La condition est que la personne conduisant le vaisseau spatial vole à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière."

Un bâillement s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione alors qu'elle bougeait sur sa chaise, sautant quelques pages. Le texte concernait principalement le Temps et la théorie de la relativité d'Einstein, qu'Hermione connaissait déjà car elle avait lu plusieurs choses déjà concernant ce sujet durant l'été précédant sa cinquième année.

Ce qui la mettait en joie, et qui l'intéressait, était que le livre progressait, et prouvait qu'il était un livre magique venant de son monde. Il avait été prouvé que l'auteure, Rose Pond, était une sorcière depuis qu'elle connaissait énormément d'éléments à propos du Monde des Sorciers. Cette raison était importante pour expliquer pourquoi Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de livre ce livre.

Ses yeux ressortirent presque lorsqu'elle vit le nom de Dumbledore, son directeur décédé, mentionné dans le livre.

"… Albus Dumbledore croyait que la théorie de la relativité d'Einstein était vraie, et il ajouta quelques éléments lui-même. En relation avec la Mort, le Temps peut être prolongé. Cette déclaration fut rejetée par certains critiques en premier lieu, mais avec la création de la Pierre Philosophale par Nicholas Flamel, un bon ami de Dumbledore, sa théorie s'avéra juste."

Quelques faits supplémentaires concernant le Temps suivirent après ça. Hermione ferma ses yeux un moment pour les reposer. La prétendue "overdose d'information" commençait à lui arriver, et elle jurait que si elle continuait de lire davantage, son cerveau exploserait.

' _Harry and Ron en serait alarmé_ ' pensa-t-elle tendrement en affichant un sourire triste. Ils se demanderaient probablement où était passé la véritable Hermione, voyant qu'elle était fatiguée de lire.

Hermione imagina que les faits concernant les différents univers se trouvaient quelques chapitres plus loin. Hermione voulu sauter quelques chapitres, mais elle était effrayée à l'idée de passer sur des éléments importants.

"Eh," dit soudainement Edmund, marchant en direction de sa table.

Instinctivement, elle cacha le livre sous les couches de sa jupe, et se leva. "Oui ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent tandis qu'il parcourait sa silhouette. "Peter a demandé notre présence. C'est l'heure du thé," dit-il.

Hermione acquiesça et sourit. "Très bien,' dit-elle. "Mais je dois aller dans ma chambre pour me rafraîchir un peu. Vous pouvez dire au Grand Roi Peter que j'arriverai peu de temps après."

Edmund acquiesça lentement et regarda Hermione qui quittait sa bibliothèque.

Aussitôt sortie, Hermione soupira de soulagement, le livre qu'elle venait "d'emprunter" à la bibliothèque d'Edmund fermement tenu dans sa main.


	11. Seule avec Edmund Pevensie (1)

_**Bonsoir chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !**_

 _ **Me revoici ! Avec un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est en deux parties (la deuxième arrivera pour Noël). Et il se passe des petites choses assez intéressantes =)**_

 _ **Je vous remercie de continuer à lire cette traduction. Et j'espère que l'histoire continue de vous intéresser !**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

 _Crédits :_

 _Fanfiction en VO :_ _s/7888194/1/When-Two-Worlds-Collide_

 _L'équipe :_

 _L'auteur original : WickedlyAwesomeMe_

 _Traductrice : PetiteSphereAilee_

 _Relectrice : Snow_

* * *

"Peter, de quoi s'agit-il ?" Demanda Lucy, clairement alarmée lorsqu'elle vit son frère devenir soudainement pâle.

Hermione regarda gentiment le Grand Roi. Sa nourriture avait été abandonnée tandis que le visage de Peter devenait de plus en plus pâle, ses yeux parcourant rapidement la lettre qu'il tenait à présent.

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit, Pete ?" Cette fois ci, Edmund demanda.

Peter termina finalement de lire la lettre et regarda sa fratrie. "Susan et Caspian ont été attrapés par les rebelles Telmarins," déclara-t-il dans un soupir de fatigue.

"PARDON ?" S'exclama Edmund en même temps que Lucy couvrait sa bouche avec sa main afin de réprimer un cri.

"Non, non, ils vont bien," dit distraitement le Grand Roi. Il plaça soigneusement le parchemin sur la table et le lissa pour enlever les plis qui s'étaient formé après avoir été manipulé rudement. "Ils ont réussi à s'échapper et se cachent à présent dans le pays d'Archenland avec un Centaure. Ils sont saufs, merci Aslan. Mais … mais Caspian est gravement blessé !" Il changea de position sur son siège et regarda sa petite sœur. "Lucy, Susan te supplie d'apporter ta potion de guérison. Je-je pense que si nous n'y allons pas rapidement, Caspian ne sera pas capable de surmonter ça."

"J'irais volontiers, Peter," dit Lucy avec une telle détermination, bien qu'étouffée par les trémolos dans sa voix. "Je me prépare dès maintenant et j'y vais."

Peter soupira. "J'irai avec toi," déclara-t-il. Seul Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver si je te laissais y aller seule avec quelques soldats. Je devrais rester avec toi pour être rassuré."

"Je viens aussi, proposa Edmund mais Peter secoua sa tête vigoureusement.

"Non, tu restes ici Ed," dit-il. J'avais pensé à t'envoyer avec Lucy, mais j'ai des choses importantes à discuter avec le Roi d'Archenland. Reste ici et prends ma place en attendant. Gouverne Narnia et assure-toi que rien n'arrive à notre peuple."

Edmund acquiesça et il prit la main de Lucy, déterminé. "Tout ira bien," assura-t-il à la reine à présent tremblante. "Je suis certain que Caspian arrivera à s'en remettre."

Ils espéraient tous que Edmund ait raison.

* * *

"Reine Lucy ?" Murmura Hermione en ouvrant la porte de la reine et en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ladite reine était assise sur son lit, silencieuse, ses yeux dans le vide. Son visage était d'un blanc alarmant, ce qui poussa Hermione à entrer sans avoir reçu l'autorisation de la jeune reine. "Reine Lucy, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Les yeux de Lucy atterrirent lentement sur ceux marron et chaleureux d'Hermione, et la brunette fut frappée de voir que l'ordinaire scintillement présent dans ses yeux avait disparu. Il avait été remplacé par une pure peur. Hermione, ne sachant quoi faire, prit la reine dans ses bras.

"Shh … tout va bien se passer," réconforta Hermione, caressant gentiment le dos de Lucy alors que la jeune fille commençait à pleurer doucement.

"Et-Et si Caspian n'arr-n'arrive pas à s'en rem-remettre ?" Demanda Lucy en fondant en larmes et en enfonçant plus profondément sa tête dans le creux de son cou. "Ils-Ils viennent seul-seulement de se marier, Hermione. Oh, pauvre Susan. Pauvre, pauvre Susan."

"Il ira bien," assura Hermione, relevant la reine. Les genoux de Lucy étaient légèrement tremblants à cause de son importante frayeur et la brunette aida de son mieux pour enlever les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. "Ecoute-moi, Lucy. Le Roi Caspian ira bien. Je parie que la Reine Susan vit un moment très difficile en ce moment, et je pense que le mieux est de lui montrer que tu es forte et pleine d'espoir. Tu as ta potion de guérison, n'est-ce pas ? Il suffit que tu arrives saine et sauve, et le Roi Caspian sera capable de s'en remettre."

Lucy renifla et montra un visage déterminé. Elle enleva à la hâte ses larmes et acquiesça. "Merci," dit-elle en montrant à Hermione un sourire larmoyant. "Je suppose que j'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse."

Hermione sourit et attrapa la main de Lucy. L'autre main attrapa la petite valise de Lucy et, ensemble, elles descendirent les escaliers pour se diriger vers la salle du trône.

Peter et Edmund étaient en train de chuchoter sérieusement lorsque les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent. Lorsqu'il vit les traces de larmes séchées sur le visage de Lucy, Peter avança vers elle et entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur, la rassurant silencieusement que tout irait bien.

"Garde bien à l'esprit ce que je t'ai dit, Edmund," dit Peter, acquiesçant sérieusement en direction de son frère. Edmund acquiesça sérieusement en retour. "Je promets d'envoyer une lettre avant demain minuit. Si à minuit vingt il n'y a aucune lettre de ma part, je te donne la permission de prendre ta propre troupe et de nous suivre à Archenland."

"Soyez prudent," dit tout haut Hermione. Les yeux de Peter atterrirent sur la silhouette de la brunette et pour la première fois cette nuit-là, le roi sourit simplement.

"Nous serons rapidement de retour," promit-il, s'approchant et attrapant sa main. Les joues d'Hermione rougirent lorsque le Grand Roi Peter mit un genou à terre et déposa sur sa main un baiser, comme une promesse tacite, avant de la relâcher.

Lucy se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Edmund et l'étreignit fortement. "Prends soin de toi," le prévint Lucy, des larmes se formant de nouveau aux coins de ses yeux. "Tu es un foutu angoissé et je ne veux pas que tu ne te tues d'inquiétude, Edmund."

Malgré lui, le roi juste acquiesça doucement et serra sa sœur. "Par pitié, reviens en vie," murmura-t-il, déposant un baiser sur sa tête. Lucy se détacha complétement d'Edmund et retourna auprès de Peter.

Rapidement, Peter et Lucy, ainsi que certains des meilleurs soldats de Narnia, quittèrent le pays en direction d'Archenland.

* * *

La tension au sein du château devint pesante dès le lendemain. Tellement pesante qu'Hermione se sentit suffoquer. Et le fait que le Roi Edmund était sans conteste inquiet n'aidait pas. Comme maintenant. Même si Lucy était partie depuis un moment, Hermione continuait de prendre ses repas avec le roi.

Il l'ignora tout le temps. Hermione n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. En effet, elle savourait ce silence qui semblait sans cesse prendre forme lorsqu'elle l'accompagnait.

Une des raisons expliquant le fait qu'elle restait à ses côtés durant toute la journée était qu'elle avait pris sur elle de veiller sur lui. Bien qu'elle ne l'aimât pas, Hermione savait qu'elle ferait une faveur à Peter et Lucy si elle veillait sur le Grand Roi de substitution de Narnia. Ça, et pour d'autres étranges raisons, rester avec lui la gardait d'une certaine façon saine d'esprit durant ce moment tendu et dangereux.

"Mangez," dit finalement Hermione après plus d'une demi-heure à regarder le Roi Edmund jouer avec sa nourriture.

Clignant des yeux, le roi dit "le juste" regarda Hermione. Elle sourit presque lorsqu'une expression de surprise s'afficha sur son visage, laissant penser qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. "Pardon ?" Demanda-t-il, légèrement distrait.

"Mangez, votre majesté," dit-elle en montrant son assiette. "Un peu de nutriments dans votre corps vous fera du bien."

Il la fixa. "Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire," grogna-t-il, mais Hermione fut impassible. Son humeur était excusable pour aujourd'hui, et elle savait que s'énerver ne les aiderait pas.

"S'il-vous-plaît," souffla-t-elle finalement, adoucissant son visage lorsqu'elle vit son visage inquiet et effrayé. "Pour votre fratrie."

Il la fixa un moment, son visage à présent vidé de toute émotion.

Et puis, silencieusement, il leva sa fourchette et commença à manger.

* * *

Ils étaient dans la Salle du Trône à présent. Le dîner était terminé et Edmund avait décidé d'aller dans la Salle du Trône, et de s'asseoir sur le sien. Hermione le suivit sans trop y réfléchir, et elle était à présent assise sur le sol en pierre, son menton soutenu par la paume de sa main droite.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la silhouette d'Edmund depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, et elle commençait à remarquer qu'il était gêné par son regard.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, ledit roi fixait à présent la dame de compagnie et dit : "Arrêtez de me regarder. Cela commence à m'ennuyer."

"Pardonnez-moi," dit-elle, détournant son regard du roi. Ses yeux atterrirent sur un intriguant vase à proximité, posé au plus loin du côté gauche de la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux furent de nouveau attirés par la silhouette du roi. Hermione n'y pouvait rien, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait de le faire. Le roi ordonna plusieurs fois de ne pas le regarder mais une fois encore, ses yeux atterrirent sur lui.

Rapidement, il arrêta de lui donner cet ordre. D'ailleurs, sa présence semblait devenir de plus en plus insignifiante alors que le temps passait.

Il restait une heure et demie avant minuit, et il n'y avait aucune lettre de Peter.

* * *

Ses yeux se fermèrent de fatigue, mais elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour les maintenir ouverts. Le sommeil l'attirait, et cela rendit Hermione honteuse d'autoriser le sommeil à l'appeler alors que le moment était aussi bien important que dangereux.

Elle bougea sur le sol froid, se sentant inconfortable. Son fessier lui était douloureux et elle lança un long regard vers le trône confortable de Lucy.

Une heure passa et Peter n'avait envoyé aucune lettre. Edmund faisait déjà les cent pas devant les trônes et durant toute l'heure, il ne remarqua pas Hermione. La brunette s'en fichait, d'ailleurs. Elle préférait voir un Edmund silencieux plutôt qu'un Edmund volcanique pour l'instant. Son esprit, corps et âme étaient beaucoup trop désorientés et fatigués pour faire face à un Edmund colérique.

"Encore dix maudites minutes et je pars à ta poursuite, Peter !" S'exclama soudainement Edmund. Hermione sursauta et grimaça, son fessier devenant plus douloureux à cause de la soudaine pression qu'elle avait exercée sur lui.

"Cela suffit, Edmund Pevensie," s'exclama Hermione d'exaspération, se relevant doucement. "J'en ai assez."

Les yeux d'Edmund atterrirent sur elle, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. "Vous êtes toujours là ?" Demanda-t-il avec un gros soupir.

"Je suis navrée de vous décevoir," grogna Hermione tout en roulant les yeux. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, ses talons tapant bruyamment contre le sol en pierre. "Par Merlin, il reste encore une demi-heure et se calmer ne ferait pas de mal vous savez."

"Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? Êtes-vous folle ?" S'exclama Edmund, également exaspéré. "Il reste trente minutes et il n'y a toujours aucune trace de cette – excusez-moi d'avance pour le mot qui va suivre – putain de lettre et je commence doucement à devenir – et voilà un autre gros mot – un putain de fou inquiet." Il marcha d'un pas lourd vers son trône et se laissa tomber sur le siège, un énorme regard noir à présent figé sur son visage. "Et pourquoi vous exclamez le nom de votre chien encore ?"

Hermione le fixa, incrédule. Une minute entière passa, seulement elle le fixant, quand un pouffement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Edmund sembla profondément offensé. "Excusez-moi, mais vous ai-je bien entendu rire ?" Grogna-t-il.

D'autres pouffements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, et Hermione couvrit sa bouche pour essayer de les étouffer.

"Riez-vous de moi ?" Dit-il en colère, se redressant de nouveau sur son trône.

"D-désolée," dit-elle alors que des larmes de rire se formaient au coin de ses yeux. "Vous êtes juste …"

Il se renfrogna. "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, une légère pointe de mise en garde dans la voix.

Quelques gloussements s'échappèrent ses lèvres. "D-drôle," dit-elle, à présent pliée en deux.

"QUOI ?" Demanda-t-il, son visage à présent rouge de colère.

Hermione s'était calmée et souriait au roi toujours fumant. Elle s'approcha alors, un doux sourire sur son visage, jusqu'à arriver à quelques pas de lui. "Voyez, pendant quelques minutes, vous n'avez pas pensé à votre fratrie," dit-elle doucement. "Et je parie que pendant cette minute entière, vous avez oublié l'inquiétude qui vous tenailliez depuis un moment déjà."

Edmund allait protester, sa bouche prête à rétorquer quelque chose, mais ses mots furent absorbés et il resta silencieux. Le visage suffisant d'Hermione arriva dans son champ de vision et il fronça les sourcils même s'il ne dit rien.

A contrecœur, le roi pensa qu'elle avait raison.

Leur petite conversation fut soudainement interrompue lorsque les portes en bois s'ouvrirent. Ils regardèrent simultanément le nouvel arrivant, un petit Satyre avec, pour leur plus grand soulagement, une lettre dans sa main droite.

"Il s'agit d'une lettre de- "

"Peter. Oui, je sais," s'exclama Edmund. Courant avec presque une vitesse inhumaine, il remercia le Satyre et éventra la lettre pour l'ouvrir.

Hermione trottina pour le rejoindre, surprise qu'il ait pu rejoindre si rapidement le Satyre avec une si grande distance. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, il avait déjà terminé de lire.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, le Roi Edmund le Juste lui sourit.

"Ils sont saufs," déclara-t-il. "Caspian est sauvé. Ils sont arrivés juste à temps et Lucy a pu utiliser sa potion de guérison sur sa blessure. Il se repose à présent, il est encore un peu faible."

Hermione lui sourit sincèrement et dit : "C'est bon à entendre."

* * *

 _Cher Edmund,_

 _Nous sommes arrivés sains et saufs dans la cachette de Susan et Caspian. Caspian va bien. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps, et sa vilaine blessure avait pompée toute son énergie. Tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter maintenant. Les choses vont bien_ _se passer_ _._

 _A présent, pour des raisons de sécurité, nous avons décidé de rester quelques jours de plus, environ une semaine. Susan a estimé qu'il y avait encore quelques rebelles telmarins rôdant aux alentours, surtout parce qu'ils savent que Caspian est dans les environs. Ne t'inquiète pas. Notre cachette est isolée. Nos soldats sont à présent éparpillés dans tout Archenland pour nous protéger._

 _Prends soin de toi et de Narnia. Notre peuple a besoin d'un Grand Roi à présent et je te donne cette responsabilité._

 _Peter_

 _PS : Ceci est un message de Lucy – prends soin d'Hermione ou alors elle te renie. Je suis d'accord avec elle d'ailleurs._

Edmund grimaça pour la énième fois à la lecture du post-scriptum et fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas la froisser et la jeter. Même si la lettre lui avait apporté de bonnes nouvelles, il ne voulait pas admettre que le post-scriptum l'effrayait d'une certaine façon. Lucy faisait toujours, toujours, des crises monumentales ; par conséquent, il savait que son avertissement était loin d'être vide.

Il entra finalement dans la Salle à Manger, et fut surpris de voir que la brunette était assise à sa place habituelle, attendant son arrivée. Il lui adressa un étrange regard, et elle répondit avec un regard confus. Il s'était dit que comme elle était seule avec lui, elle aurait préféré manger avec son amie Lapine.

Le déjeuner commença avec un léger malaise, venant majoritairement de sa part à lui. La nuit dernière avait été un moment où il avait été plus le plus vulnérable, et cette étrange et énigmatique fille en avait été témoin. Une chose qu'il avait appris de toutes ses nombreuses batailles était que tes ennemis ne devaient jamais voir ta faiblesse ; autrement, ils l'utiliseraient contre toi. Et donc, cela l'avait alarmé qu'il baisse sa garde face à cette demoiselle suspicieuse.

Il devait admettre, cependant, que sa présence la nuit dernière l'avait apaisé. Même le petit coup qu'elle avait fait hier était apprécié.

Edmund devenait de plus en plus confus à mesure que la jeune femme passait du temps à Cair Paravel. Il était tellement sûr qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose ; un secret qui devait être découvert rapidement afin de ne pas compromettre la sécurité de sa sœur et de son peuple.

Mais pour l'instant, il commençait à penser qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

* * *

La présence constante de Lucy manquait à Hermione. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais l'inconfortable gentillesse de Peter lui manquait aussi.

Passer du temps avec Edmund Pevensie fut douloureusement difficile. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle passait autant de temps avec lui. Elle pouvait prendre ses repas avec Babbitty mais ses pieds l'emmenaient directement dans la Salle à Manger. Elle pouvait se passer de l'heure du thé mais elle se retrouvait toujours dans la véranda, sirotant du thé en compagnie du roi également tendu. Elle pouvait passer son temps libre à lire le livre qu'elle avait chapardé dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, mais elle le passait toujours à regarder attentivement le contenu de cette bibliothèque dont le propriétaire travaillait toujours silencieusement à son bureau.

Hermione pensa que c'était probablement lié au fait qu'elle l'avait vu dans un de ses plus mauvais moments. Un quelconque instinct maternel s'était déclenché en elle et pour une étrange raison, elle voulait croire que sa simple présence l'avait apaisé.

Ses pensées furent soudainement interrompues lorsqu'un bruyant cognement sur sa porte se fit entendre. Intriguée, Hermione se leva de son lit et s'avança lentement vers sa porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et eu un cri de surprise. "Euh … Oui ?" Demanda-t-elle au roi clairement inconfortable.

"Habillez-vous," ordonna-t-il, ses yeux refusant de rencontrer les siens de couleur marron. "Nous allons nous promener."

Elle cligna des yeux trois fois. "Excusez-moi … Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux reprenant une forme normale.

"Faites juste ce que je vous dis de faire," aboya-t-il, ses joues à présent de couleur rouge. L'étaient-elles d'embarras ou de colère, Hermione ne le savait pas.

Hermione le fixa de manière étrange avant de dire : "D'accord." Et puis elle lui claqua la porte au nez, et fit presque un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle entendit sa protestation étouffée, et s'approcha de son armoire pour changer sa tenue et enfiler une simple mais jolie robe.

* * *

Edmund blâma Lucy pour le moment gênant qu'il eût à cet instant même avec sa Dame de Compagnie. Lucy l'avait menacé : il devait prendre soin de la brunette et il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Et puis il avait pensé, comme il était le roi et qu'elle était une nouvelle arrivante que cela pourrait être sympathique s'il lui faisait faire la visite de tout Narnia.

Malgré tout, même s'il savait qu'il faisait quelque chose de noble, la gêne était insupportable. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et fut ennuyé de voir l'expression de calme sur son visage. Sa main droite était placée en haut de sa tête, essayant de maintenir son chapeau de paille du vent. Sa robe verte, qu'il suspecta être une de Susan, tourbillonna avec le vent joueur.

Elle était … gentille, il devait l'admettre. Il l'avait déjà observé quelques fois avec les Animaux Parlants et son peuple, et elle agissait toujours de manière gracieuse et polie. Elle était assez belle, aussi ! Il ne fallait pas se demander pourquoi Peter avait développé un penchant pour cette mystérieuse fille.

Mais une fois encore, elle était énigmatique. Elle ne devrait pas être crue si facilement. Les apparences peuvent être si décevantes. Même les actions peuvent être trompeuses. Quelques fois, Edmund se demandait si Hermione agissait en tromperie ou non.

"Donc, où allons-nous ?" Demanda-t-elle enfin en le regardant.

Il haussa les épaules, refusant toujours de la regarder dans les yeux. "Probablement dans la forêt," dit-il. "Oui, la forêt. C'est sympa là-bas."

Elle acquiesça. "Oui, je suppose que c'est joli" ajouta-t-elle, sa voix étrangement douce.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans une clairière au sein de la forêt et le silence entre eux était pesant. Edmund était de plus en plus inquiet et rapidement, étant incapable de le contenir, il ordonna : "Dites quelque chose."

La brunette le regarda, surprise : "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose," dit-il. "Peut-être d'autres mensonges à propos du charabia que vous nous offrez."

Il lui fallut exactement trente secondes pour remarquer qu'il marchait seul. "Eh !" Cria-t-il avant de se retourner et de voir que Hermione se tenait à une bonne distance de lui, et que son visage avait une furieuse coloration rouge. "Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêtée ?" Demanda-t-il.

Hermione libéra un bruit étrange du fond de sa gorge et marcha vers lui avec colère. A la grande horreur d'Edmund, elle le gifla.

"VOUS ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?" Hurla-t-il, incrédule, tenant doucement sa joue endolorie.

"Vous savez quoi ?" S'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux enflammés par la colère. "J'ai pensé que pendant quelques secondes vous aviez finalement, finalement, considéré que je n'étais pas une mauvaise personne. Que vous aviez finalement, finalement abandonné l'idée que j'avais une "sombre arrière-pensée" comme vous aimez tant l'appeler."

Edmund se moqua. "Eh bien je suppose que vous avez mal compris," dit-il. "Ce n'est pas parce que je vous emmène faire le tour de Narnia que je vous crois à présent, jeune-fille-qui-clame-avoir-perdu-tous-ses-souvenirs."

"Vous … Vous …" Bégaya-t-elle de colère. Hermione libéra alors un cri perçant et bruyant de frustration, se retourna et marcha à grands pas en s'éloignant de lui.

* * *

"Cet imbécile rageant et bon à rien !" S'exclama Hermione de frustration, marchant d'un pas lourd pour s'éloigner de lui. "Et il se nomme lui-même 'Le Juste.' Ah ! C'est comme dire de Bellatrix qu'elle est saine d'esprit."

La brunette souffla encore et encore, s'éloignant de plus en plus de lui, toujours de son pas lourd, avant de décider de faire une pause. Elle s'assit sur une bûche tombée au sol, son visage toujours marqué par son regard noir, et plaça son menton dans ses mains. Elle enleva son chapeau de paille et le posa violemment sur ses genoux.

Elle avait pensé que ce petit voyage qu'elle avait eu avec le roi "juste" de Narnia était une indication qu'Edmund la croyait finalement. Non, oublie ça. Hermione pensa que la croire immédiatement après ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière semblait vraiment improbable.

" _J'ai pensé qu'au final il avait accepté le fait que je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions ou autres,"_ se dit-elle, maussade, ennuyée par le fait qu'elle s'était trompée au regard de son comportement plus tôt.

Hermione avait pensé que cela avait été plutôt … mignon de sa part de l'emmener en visite dans Narnia. Il était le roi et elle avait pensé qu'il avait été plutôt noble et poli lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de l'emmener en visite dans Narnia depuis qu'elle était nouvellement arrivée.

Ces derniers jours, Hermione avait, d'une certaine façon, été usée de cette hostilité injustifiée contre elle. " _Il ne me croit pas. Très bien,"_ avait-elle pensé, mais elle fronça les sourcils de frustration. Elle commençait à penser qu'avec lui rôdant constamment autour d'elle tel une menace dans la pénombre, attendant sagement qu'elle fasse une erreur et lui donner une bonne raison de la renvoyer de Cair Paravel ou de Narnia, que tout cela commençait à la rendre furieuse. Elle détestait quand les gens ne la comprenaient pas, mais elle savait que le seul moyen de convaincre Edmund qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions était de lui révéler son secret.

"Tout de même, ça ne lui donne aucune excuse pour agir comme un connard," grommela-t-elle, à présent en train de faire tourner son chapeau de paille entre ses doigts.

Quelques heures passèrent lorsqu'Hermione décida de se lever et trouver le chemin pour sortir de la forêt. Elle avait fait quelques pas lorsqu'elle admit finalement qu'elle était perdue.

"Bonjour ?" Hurla-t-elle, regardant à gauche et à droite. Un groupe de corbeaux s'envola, faisant sursauter Hermione. Elle sortit instantanément sa baguette de sa manche, mais se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie.

"Oh, par Merlin," pesta-t-elle, à présent courant sauvagement dans les alentours. "Roi Edmund ? Êtes-vous ici ?"

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle eut des vestiges de son cauchemar d'il y a quelques jours. Et se dire qu'elle était de retour dans la forêt.

Dans de normales circonstances - c'est-à-dire où elle pourrait utiliser sa magie – Hermione serait calme et prête à contrer des attaques surprises de choses suspectes. Mais encore une fois, elle était sans défense : même une simple dague ou un couteau étaient hors de vue. D'où le fait qu'elle s'agenouilla et prit la plus épaisse et coupante branche qu'elle pouvait trouver et continua de crier le nom du roi.

"ROI EDMUND !" S'exclama-t-elle, tournant sa tête à gauche et à droite. Un grognement bruyant venant de loin résonna dans la forêt apparemment vide, et Hermione trembla involontairement.

Elle pensa qu'elle entendait des choses à cause de son esprit hyperactif, mais lorsque le grognement se fit de nouveau entendre, Hermione savait qu'elle n'hallucinait pas.

"Bonjour ?" Cria-t-elle, approchant précautionneusement de l'origine du bruit. A mi-chemin, Hermione s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. ' _Cela me semble beaucoup trop familier,_ ' pensa-t-elle, se retournant soudainement et marchant d'un pas lourd pour s'éloigner. Hermione savait que si elle continuait de s'approcher, elle pouvait se mettre en danger.

"De-de l'aide," appela la voix une nouvelle fois, et Hermione se figea. Le grognement devint de plus en plus fort et la voix lui sembla familière.

Avec un regard horrifié, Hermione se retourna et courut vers la voix, seulement pour y trouver le Roi Edmund au fond d'un profond gouffre.

"Votre majesté !" S'exclama-t-elle, remarquant la substance noire s'accumulant autour du corps du roi. Hermione s'agenouilla et après une inspection plus fine, elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de sang. "Oh Merlin, vou-vous êtes-"

Ses mots moururent lorsque le roi s'évanouit.

* * *

"Vous êtes réveillé," dit une voix qui venait d'au-dessus de lui tandis qu'Edmund ouvrait ses yeux, un profond froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

"Oh, oui, je le suis," ronchonna-t-il et allait lancer un regard furieux lorsque le Médecin narnien, un Centaure, haussa un sourcil.

"Vous avez eu une méchante commotion cérébrale, votre majesté," continua la créature, indifférent au soudain regard hostile du roi. "Je m'excuse, mais je pense que le mieux pour vous est de vous reposer pour la journée. Sans la potion de la Reine Lucy, votre blessure devra guérir normalement."

Edmund soupira et acquiesça lentement. "Je comprends," dit-il.

Le Centaure s'inclina et partit en galopant, ses pas faisant presque exploser la tête du Roi Edmund.

Avec un grognement, il se massa les tempes et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Les incidents stupides comme celui-ci ne lui étaient jamais arrivés avant. Il était toujours en alerte et prêt : les accidents n'arrivaient jamais car il planifiait correctement les choses.

Mais apparemment, pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa colère contre une certaine brune aux cheveux touffus qui l'avait fait agir comme un imbécile imprudent. Il devait bien admettre qu'il espérait que leur petite visite dans Narnia se terminerait doucement, tout comme elle avait commencé. Mais non, leurs caractères avaient grandi et cela avait explosé entre eux. Et alors qu'il voyait la brunette s'enfuir loin de lui, Edmund avait su que lui faire la visite de Narnia avait été une mauvaise idée après tout. Il s'avéra qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il tomba dans ce trou qu'il n'avait pas vu à cause de son énervement irrationnel qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Et le voilà maintenant, un large bandage sur sa tête pour arrêter le saignement. Sa tête était si douloureuse qu'il faillit en pleurer.

Tout d'un coup, un visage situé dans un coin de la pièce bougea. Edmund lâcha un léger souffle de surprise et fixa l'unique raison du pourquoi il était dans cet état à cet instant.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle timidement, complétant avec un sourire d'excuse. "Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur."

"V-vous," postillonna-t-il, ses joues devenant rouge de couleur. "Comment êtes-vous entrée ici ?"

"J'ai toujours été ici," répondit-elle.

Edmund répondit avec un regard furieux. "Partez," ordonna-t-il. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur à échanger avec qui que ce soit maintenant."

Il l'entendit lâcher un léger mais frustré soupir, et s'attendit à ce qu'elle suive son ordre. Mais, à sa surprise, la brunette prit une chaise qu'elle approcha de son lit et s'assit.

"Ecoutez, avant que je ne parte, il faut que nous discutions," dit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

"Il n'y a rien à discuter, femme rageante," grommela Edmund. "J'ai dit : Partez."

"Par Merlin, je suis désolée, d'accord !" Clama-t-elle d'exaspération, balançant ses bras dans les airs. "Je me sens terriblement coupable parce que je me suis enfuie et que je vous ai laissé seul. Mais vous êtes fautif, vous savez ! Vous m'avez énervé."

Edmund sembla scandalisé. "Ma faute ?" Se moqua-t-il, lui lançant un regard furieux. "Alors maintenant vous me blâmez ?"

"OUI !" Beugla-t-elle, et Edmund recula, son cri heurtant soudainement sa blessure. Il la regarda tandis que son visage s'était adouci, un regard d'excuse de nouveau sur son visage. "Ecoutez, il est clair que vous ne m'aimez pas et ne me croyez pas. Le sentiment est réciproque. Nous avons tous les deux un tempérament volcanique et à chaque fois que cela explose, il y a un désastre. Comme ce qui vous est arrivé dernièrement."

Il la fixa.

"Faisons un accord ?" Dit finalement Hermione, une pointe d'exaspération dans sa voix. "Soyons courtois l'un avec l'autre. Pour l'instant. Vous pouvez toujours me suspecter, pour ce que cela m'importe. Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, agissons avec courtoisie. Pas seulement pour nous, mais aussi pour les gens autour de nous. Vous êtes méchamment blessé à cause de notre dispute. Je crains que si nous continuons, les autres pourraient être blessés également."

Il réfléchit à sa suggestion pendant un court moment, et trouva que cela était cohérent. Finalement, avec un soupir de résignation, il la regarda avec insistance et murmura à contre-cœur : "Très bien."

Elle fit suivre sa réponse avec un sourire et le surpris lorsqu'elle étendit sa main. "Scellons ça avec une poignée de main," dit-elle.

Edmund regarda sa main avec hésitation. Et puis, après quelques minutes, il leva lentement sa main et attrapa la sienne, seulement pour la retirer juste après à cause d'un choc électrique qui avait parcouru tout son bras.

"Au nom d'Aslan, qu'est-ce que- ?"

La chaise résonna dans sa tête alors qu'Hermione se levait brusquement de son siège.

"Je vous laisse à présent, votre majesté," murmura-t-elle. Elle se retourna et le laissa seul dans sa chambre.

Une fois qu'elle était partie, Edmund fixa, confus, son bras. Il était plus que certain que de l'électricité avait parcouru son bras entier.

Sans qu'il ne le sache, Hermione l'avait ressenti également.


	12. Seule avec Edmund Pevensie (2)

_**Bonsoir, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre qui parait ! Et il s'agit de la suite, et de la fin, de la cohabitation, entre Hermione et Edmund. J'espère que vous êtes impatientes et impatients de savoir s'ils ont survécus à cette expérience !**_

 _ **Noël est dans deux jours : je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, de bonnes vacances pour les chanceuses et les chanceux qui y sont. Je vous dis à l'année prochaine !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture les amies et amis !**_

 ** _Credits :_**

 ** _WickedlyAwesomeMe pour l'écriture originale._**

 ** _PetiteSphereAilee pour la traduction._**

 ** _Snow pour la relecture._**

* * *

Comme ils se l'étaient promis, Hermione et Edmund furent courtois l'un envers l'autre durant les jours qui suivirent. Hermione reconnu que cela était difficile, notamment du côté du roi. Elle devait aussi reconnaître que c'était bizarre dans un sens, qu'il n'y ait pas d'insultes sortant de leurs bouches respectives à chaque fois qu'ils interagissaient.

Les repas étaient tolérables. Hermione s'asseyait toujours sur son propre siège, celui situé le plus loin possible du roi dit "le juste". Le plus jeune des garçons Pevensie ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper : en fait, Hermione pensait qu'il en était soulagé.

Hermione pensa que le Roi Edmund était plutôt charmant lorsqu'il agissait civilement avec elle. Durant ces jours-là, elle pouvait entrapercevoir finalement la véritable raison du pourquoi il avait été couronné de Roi le Juste par Aslan.

Ils échangeaient toujours des salutations lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Quelquefois, une légère inclinaison de la tête suffisait. Une fois même, elle avait été prise au dépourvu lorsqu'il lui accorda un rare sourire pour la saluer.

Attendre le retour des autres n'était pas si horrible. Malgré le fait que la Reine Lucy la Vaillante lui manquait terriblement, elle avait tout le temps libre qu'elle avait tellement espéré pour pouvoir faire ses recherches sur son problème actuel.

Hermione passa la plus grande partie de son temps libre dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'elle était en possession du livre qu'elle avait "emprunté" à la bibliothèque personnelle du Roi Edmund, elle ne voyait plus ça nécessaire de s'aventurer dans cette bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. La plupart du temps, il était présent et Hermione avait peur qu'il fouine autour d'elle et la surprenne en train de lire un livre mystérieux et suspicieux.

Le livre de cette Rose Pond devenait de plus en plus intéressant en même temps qu'Hermione progressait dans sa lecture. Le sujet de l'auteure passait du Temps et de l'Espace aux univers parallèles.

 _Malgré le fait que cela n'a pas été prouvé par les experts moldus et sorciers, je crois que les univers parallèles existent. On pourrait regarder son propre reflet dans un miroir et derrière ce miroir, une autre personne, qui ressemblerait exactement à la personne d'origine, le regarderait peut-être. La personne de l'autre côté du miroir pourrait, ou non, posséder les mêmes caractéristiques que la personne de l'univers premier. Les événements ou situations spécifiques de leur propre vie pourrait se chevaucher ou bien alors être totalement en contradiction._

 _Un sorcier du nom d'Odira Finn affirma qu'il regardait simplement son reflet dans une rivière lorsqu'il est tombé dedans. Lorsqu'il fit de nouveau surface, tout semblait pareil, sauf que cela ne l'était pas. Il dit que lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il était marié à son ennemi, qu'il possédait comme animal de compagnie un fléreur alors qu'il en était totalement allergique, et était père de trois enfants alors qu'il était supposé être stérile. Il en conclu qu'il était dans un monde différent, un univers parallèle. Il explora ce monde différent et découvrit de multiples similitudes et de multiples différences de son monde d'origine. Il fut capable de retourner dans son monde grâce à la même rivière, où il se jeta dedans, se noyant presque, et lorsqu'il refit surface, il était de nouveau dans son monde._

 _Les experts disent que les déclarations de monsieur Finn, stipulant qu'il est allé dans un univers parallèle, sont hautement improbables. Sa famille et ses proches ont statués que rien d'étrange ne s'était passé durant les quelques jours où monsieur Finn déclara qu'il était parti dans ce monde parallèle. Un diagnostic supplémentaire de Saint Mangouste discrédita totalement l'histoire de monsieur Finn qui se révéla être atteint d'une schizophrénie légère._

Hermione fronça les sourcils et faillit jeter le livre de frustration. Elle avait pensé qu'enfin quelque chose de semblable à ce qu'il lui était arrivé était mentionné dans ce livre, mais tout d'un coup Odira Finn se révéla avoir un trouble psychiatrique.

"Super," dit-elle à voix haute et d'un ton maussade. "Juste, super. Quoi d'autre ? Un sociopathe déclare qu'il est le roi du monde après qu'il ait été coincé dans un de ces univers parallèles ?"

La brunette posa son front sur le livre et soupira. _'Peut-être que je suis juste folle,'_ se dit-elle mentalement. _'Peut-être que la guerre et tout le reste ont pris le dessus sur moi.'_

"Alors pourquoi tout me semble si … réel ?" Songea Hermione à haute voix, relevant doucement la tête. Elle fixa le livre pendant quelques minutes et réfléchit au fait qu'elle devait continuer ou non. A la fin, sa curiosité l'emporta et elle continua de parcourir le livre.

D'autres histoires sur les univers parallèles furent contées par l'auteure, et chacune d'entre elles avaient une raison réaliste. Certaines étaient croyables, d'autres juste totalement stupides.

Sauf que sur une page au milieu du livre, un paragraphe attira son attention.

… _une sorcière nommée_ _Eliza Ezeriah déclara qu'elle s'était réveillée un matin dans un étrange monde magique qui était très différent de notre Monde Magique. D'étranges créatures et êtres magiques furent vus selon madame Ezeriah. Elle disait qu'elle avait essayé de transplaner, mais sa magie ne fonctionnait pas. "C'était comme si ma magie avait été étouffée dans ce monde," écrit-elle dans son journal. Personne n'a su si elle avait réussi à rentrer dans le Monde Magique, ni son état actuel …_

Les mots devinrent confus après qu'Hermione ait lu un paragraphe qui suscita son intérêt.

 _"C'était comme si ma magie avait été étouffée dans ce monde,"_ avait dit Eliza Ezeriah.

Pensivement, Hermione retira sa baguette de sa manche et la fixa. "La magie est étouffée …" dit-elle en écho, ses mots étant doux et lents. Une nouvelle fois, Hermione fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et murmura un sort, mais rien ne se produisit. "La magie est étouffée."

Un lourd cognement contre sa porte la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Hermione cacha immédiatement le livre sous son oreiller, et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, avant de se lever de son siège et d'avancer vers la porte.

"Babbity !" S'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'elle avait ouvert la porte et vu son amie Lapine. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?"

"Le roi t'a demandé, mon cœur," dit l'Animal Parlant en souriant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Le Roi Edmund ?" Demanda-t-elle, et Babbitty acquiesça.

"J'ai bien peur qu'il soit occupé pour le moment, et c'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé d'aller te chercher," dit la Lapine. "Il est dans sa bibliothèque personnelle."

La brunette soupira et sorti de sa chambre, Babbitty derrière elle. "De quoi a-t-il besoin ?" Pensa-t-elle à haute voix, mais son amie haussa légèrement les épaules.

* * *

La porte grinça lorsqu'Hermione entra à l'intérieur. Elle grimaça, ne s'étant toujours pas habituée au bruit qu'elle faisait, avant d'entrer totalement dans la bibliothèque.

Ses yeux parcoururent la bibliothèque et trouvèrent finalement la personne qu'Hermione cherchait. Le roi était assis comme à son habitude à sa table de travail. Les papiers sur sa table étaient dérangés et un regard ennuyé s'affichait sur son visage. Hermione essaya de deviner si cela était une bonne décision d'aller le voir alors qu'il était clairement de mauvaise humeur. Elle pensa à tourner les talons pour s'en aller mais il était trop tard : les yeux du Roi Edmund se posèrent sur elle.

"Euh … vous m'avez fait appeler, votre majesté ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire incertain.

Il soupira de fatigue et lui fit signe, sans dire un mot, de venir s'asseoir sur la chaise opposée. Hermione, légèrement suspicieuse, suivit son ordre.

Edmund n'arrêtait pas de fouiller dans ses documents et la brunette commençait à s'ennuyer, pensant qu'il l'avait appelé seulement pour lui faire perdre son temps.

" _Et au bon moment en plus !"_ clama-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Hermione songea à retourner dans sa chambre pour continuer Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale dans lequel elle avait trouvé enfin quelque chose qui pourrait probablement expliquer pourquoi elle était ici à Narnia, perdue et sans pouvoir.

Pile au moment où elle pensait se jeter de la fenêtre afin d'attirer l'attention du roi, Edmund leva les yeux des papiers qu'il lisait et la regarda. "Que suggérez-vous à propos de cette affaire ?" Demanda-t-il, approchant une feuille devant Hermione.

La brunette cligna des yeux, confuse, puis baissa les yeux vers le papier qu'il lui tendait. "Excusez-moi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai dit : que suggérez-vous à propos de cette affaire," répéta-t-il en secouant la feuille.

Hermione fut incrédule. "Vous me demandez mon opinion ?"

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il voyait le sourire grandissant sur son visage. "Oh, ne soyez pas aussi prétentieuse," dit-il, ses joues devenant roses. Il détourna ses yeux d'elle et continua : "J-j'ai juste pensé que votre suggestion concernant la répartition des tâches de nos soldats l'autre jour était euh … était ..."

"Était ?" Dit-elle en souriant afin de l'encourager.

Edmund roula des yeux. "Était brillante, d'accord ?" Répondit-il finalement à contre cœur. "Donc, j'ai pensé que, peut-être, vous pouviez m'aider avec ce cas-là."

Hermione le fixa durant une bonne minute avant de s'exclamer : "Est-ce que les cochons volent maintenant ? L'Enfer s'est gelé ? Parce que je crois honnêtement que le Roi Edmund le Juste ne demanderait jamais, au grand jamais, mon aide."

"Pour l'amour d'Aslan, je veux juste votre opinion," dit Edmund en lançant un regard noir. "N'en faites pas tout un pataquès."

La brunette leva un sourcil, amusée, mais n'en rajouta pas. A la place, elle prit le document et lu le rapport.

" _Shania et Mikaela Melrose, des sœurs telmarines, ont perdus récemment leur mère. Une précieuse robe fut donnée en héritage à l'ainée, Shania, mais Mikaela clame que sur son lit de mort, leur mère lui avait transmis cette robe à elle. Les deux sœurs se déclarent être, chacune de leur côté, la propriétaire de la robe et attendent à présent le verdict."_

"C'est - "

" – ridicule, je sais," dit Edmund dans un souffle d'exaspération, à présent massant l'arête de son nez. "Je vous assure que ces cas deviennent de plus en plus ridicules. J'ai essayé de les donner à Peter mais il m'a dit qu'en tant que "le Juste" je suis coincé avec ce genre de responsabilités."

Hermione pouffa mais se tut rapidement lorsqu'il la fusilla du regard.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et commença. "Donc … il vous faut mon opinion." La brunette se tut, scrutant le cas pendant quelques minutes, avant que son visage ne s'éclaircisse grâce à une idée. "Pourquoi vous n'utiliseriez pas le jugement de Salomon ?"

"Le jugement de Salomon ?"

"Vous savez, celui qu'il a utilisé avec les deux femmes qui clamaient être la mère d'un nourrisson," dit Hermione. Elle posa son dos contre la chaise et mordit sa lèvre. "Je suppose que cette robe est très précieuse pour elles étant donné qu'elle était à leur mère quand elle était encore en vie. Par conséquent, je pense qu'elle a, et ce n'est qu'une supposition, une valeur sentimentale. Et donc, je vous suggère de scinder la robe en deux. La personne qui refusera sera la vraie propriétaire. Je pense que leur mère a donné cette robe en héritage à la fille qui en prendrait correctement soin."

"Hmm …" dit le roi en frottant son menton. "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée." Il la regarda pensivement. "Mais … que se passera-t-il si elles acceptent toutes les deux de la scinder ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, le problème sera résolu également, je pense," dit-elle. "Elles seront contentes toutes les deux."

Edmund acquiesça et griffonna quelques mots dans l'espace en dessous du cas. "Merci, Mademoiselle Hermione," dit-il. "Vous n'êtes p-"

Il hésita quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement et il fixa Hermione avec sa bouche bée.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Les sourcils du roi se rejoignirent. "C'est drôle que vous connaissiez le Roi Salomon, sachant que c'est un roi connu dans mon monde," dit-il, ses yeux à présent plissés de suspicion.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. Mentalement, la panique la gagna. "Euh …" commença-t-elle, éloigna son regard de lui. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait le même regard méfiant que le Roi Edmund semblait arborer à chaque fois qu'elle était à proximité. "Pour le moment, je ne sais pas d'où cela vient."

Il la fixa, longtemps et durement, avant de lâcher un monumental soupir. "Une autre bribe de souvenir, je suppose," dit-il, sa voix ayant la marque de la suspicion.

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur lui et sa bouche dessina une légère ligne. Le sérieux sur son visage en disait beaucoup et la brunette se sentit coupable de mentir de nouveau. "Je suppose," répondit-elle finalement après quelques minutes. "Ils reviennent de plus en plus en ce moment. Les bribes."

Le Roi Edmund acquiesça sans dire un mot et regarda de nouveau ses documents. "Vous pouvez partir maintenant," dit-il sans lever la tête. "Je pense que je vais mettre en pratique votre proposition et voir où cela me mène."

Hermione hocha la tête silencieusement. Elle se leva, s'inclina par courtoisie avant de quitter complétement la bibliothèque.

Tandis qu'elle partait, elle était sûre et certaine que les yeux du roi la suivaient jusqu'au moment où elle referma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Une lettre arriva de Peter, et Edmund fut soulagé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il pensait que cela faisait un moment maintenant, cinq jours pour être exact, depuis que Peter ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait dans leur cachette à Archenland. Il devait bien avouer qu'il appréhendait rien qu'en regardant la lettre, pensant qu'elle pouvait contenir des mauvaises nouvelles.

" _Angoissé,"_ dit Edmund, narquois avec lui-même. Il arracha le sceau de cire alors qu'il passait la porte d'entrée, et ses yeux scannèrent immédiatement les mots écrits par le Grand Roi.

 _Cher Edmund,_

 _Comment va Cair Paravel ? Je pense que tout va bien et que rien de dangereux ou inquiétant n'est arrivé. Caspian récupère très bien et tout va bien ici. Comme nous l'avions prédit, les rebelles telmarins sont en train de rôder tout autour d'Archenland et les villages alentours. J'ai rencontré le Roi d'Archenland et nous avons déjà décidé de ce que nous allions faire avec eux : par conséquent, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

 _Nous reviendrons dans deux jours. Je crains de t'annoncer que Susan aimerait organiser un Bal de Bienvenue pour célébrer ce qu'elle considère être la "seconde vie" de Caspian. Tu connais Su', et je pense que tu la connais assez pour comprendre que rien ne l'arrêtera._

 _Continue de protéger Cair Paravel et notre peuple. Tu as toute ma confiance._

 _Peter._

 _P.S. : J'espère que tu as aussi en mémoire le – hum – souhait de Lucy. Si nous revenons et qu'elle découvre qu'Hermione n'est pas traitée correctement, l'Enfer va se_ _déchainer_ _, Edmund._

Le roi dit "le Juste" soupira de fatigue et secoua sa tête. C'était une bonne nouvelle qu'ils reviennent dans deux jours, mais il n'avait pas hâte d'être au Bal de Bienvenue que Susan prévoyait d'organiser. Et ce truc avec cette fille énigmatique - il était assez confiant sur le fait qu'il l'avait bien traitée ces derniers jours. En fait, il pensait qu'ils avaient été cordiaux tous les deux ces derniers jours. Il était réticent à accepter leur accord d'abord, mais il fut soulagé par la suite de l'avoir fait. Se chamailler avec Hermione s'avéra être une corvée fatigante - malgré le fait que c'était très amusant.

Il était quand même sûr et certain que Lucy trouvera à redire dans la façon dont il avait traité Hermione. Après tout, sa petite sœur pouvait être mélodramatique quelques fois.

Edmund arriva rapidement dans le jardin, et il s'arrêta un moment. Il prit une grande respiration et fut instantanément apaisé. Il sourit alors et s'approcha du kiosque de jardin, seulement pour découvrir qu'il était déjà occupé.

"Oh," dit Hermione lorsqu'elle le vit. Maladroitement, elle se leva de son siège et s'inclina avec raideur. "Je pense que c'est mieux si je … eh bien ... si je rentre à l'intérieur."

Le roi leva un sourcil. "Je crois bien ne pas vous avoir dit de partir, Mademoiselle Hermione," dit-il, et la brunette sourit honteusement.

"Eh bien, je l'ai supposé," dit-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau.

Edmund occupa le siège opposé au sien. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, avant que le roi ne le brise.

"Peter et les autres seront de retour dans deux jours," annonça-t-il. Un large sourire apparu sur son visage.

"C'est bon d'entendre ça," dit-elle. "Cair Paravel est _horriblement_ triste sans les autres."

Il acquiesça, d'accord avec elle, jouant distraitement avec les coins de la lettre de Peter. "Peter dit aussi que Susan aimerait organiser un Bal de Bienvenue une fois qu'ils seront revenus. Elle dit vouloir célébrer la seconde vie de Caspian."

Edmund prit un air renfrogné lorsqu'il pensa à un autre bal. Depuis qu'il était un des dirigeants de Narnia, il était tellement sûr que Susan voudrait sa tête s'il essayait de trouver une excuse pour rester loin du bal.

"Je déteste danser," déclara-t-il et fut véritablement surpris lorsqu'Hermione dit exactement la même chose au même moment.

Il la regarda, seulement pour voir qu'elle le regardait également. Elle sourit d'amusement, et pouffa doucement.

"Je suis rassuré de ne pas être le seul," dit-il, et Hermione acquiesça.

Un froncement de sourcil se forma sur le visage de la brunette. "Grand Dieu, c'est terrible," s'exclama-telle tout en secouant la tête. "Cela veut que je serais _obligée_ de danser de nouveau ?" Son froncement de sourcil devint plus prononcé alors qu'elle réalisait quelque chose de nouveau. "Oh non, je suis _positivement_ sûre que le Grand Roi Peter me demandera de danser avec lui encore."

"Ne soyez pas aussi prétentieuse," réprimanda Edmund, même s'il était totalement d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Hermione lui adressa un regard plein de sens et soupira. "Au moins, je ne serais pas _obligée_ d'y assister, étant donné que je ne suis que la Dame de Compagnie de la Reine Lucy," dit-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Edmund fut en désaccord. "Je suis certain que ma petite sœur fera tout pour vous amener à ce bal," dit-il.

Une expression horrifiée apparu sur le visage d'Hermione, et le roi se retrouva à sourire. Et puis, parce qu'une pensée soudaine était apparue dans son esprit, il se leva et marcha pour rejoindre Hermione. La brunette le regarda avec des yeux confus et curieux. Pour la surprendre encore plus, le roi étendit sa main, un sourire mystérieux sur ses lèvres.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle, fixant avec méfiance la main offerte.

"Puis-je avoir cette danse ?" Demanda-t-il.

Son visage se métamorphosa en une surprise complète. "Pou-pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Grand Dieu, Mademoiselle Hermione," dit-il, secouant sa main. "Je vous ai vu danser au mariage de Susan et de Caspian et je suis sûr que Peter a encore son boitement que vous lui avez donné."

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une vive couleur rouge et elle fronça les sourcils.

"Et je suis sûr que Lucy me forcera à vous demander une danse, et par conséquent, je me prépare personnellement," dit-il en secouant sa main offerte. "Je peux même vous enseigner."

Hermione plaça à contre-cœur sa main dans la sienne et l'autorisa à la faire se lever. Edmund commença à fredonner une chanson lente et il pouvait entendre la brunette compter dans un murmure.

"1, 2, 3… AH !" S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle marchait sur le pied du roi qui grogna.

"Jésus Christ, vous êtes encore plus mauvaise que ce que je m'étais imaginé !" Hurla Edmund, s'agenouillant afin de masser son pied endolori.

Il ne fut pas capable de voir le froncement offensé qui se forma sur son visage. "Eh bien, je suis _désolée_ , votre majesté," cracha-t-elle. Hermione essaya de retirer sa main de celle d'Edmund, mais il la serra davantage.

"Je vous _enseigne_ rappelez-vous ?" Dit-il avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard. "Je suis certain que vous ne voudriez pas vous ridiculiser durant le Bal de Bienvenue de Susan, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione soupira, le fusilla du regarde une dernière fois, et ils reprirent leur petite leçon de danse.

Et tandis que leur danse s'améliorait, dont les criquets et les oiseaux de nuit étaient les spectateurs, Hermione commença à se détendre avec lui. Edmund ne savait pas comment sa tête avait atterri contre son épaule, et à sa plus grande surprise il s'en fichait.

"Vous continuez de penser que j'ai une idée derrière la tête ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, ses yeux à présent clos.

Edmund sourit et baissa les yeux sur ses cheveux marrons et en bataille. "Oui," dit-il. "Je continue de le croire."

Hermione lâcha un soupir, puis un léger haussement d'épaules. "Je me disais aussi," dit-elle.

Le doux fredonnement du roi s'arrêta, mais leur danse continua. Et cette nuit-là, le Roi Edmund le Juste commença à voir Hermione sous un nouveau jour.


	13. Le Bal de Bienvenue

_**Bonjour, Communauté de lectrices et lecteurs !**_

 _ **Nous voici en route pour un nouveau chapitre ! Les Pevensie reviennent à Cair Paravel, et pour fêter leur retour, quoi de mieux qu'un bal !**_

 _ **Et il ne sera pas de tout repos.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Credits**_ _ **:**_

 _ **WickedlyAwesomeMe**_ _ **pour l'écriture originale.**_

 _ **PetiteSphereAilee**_ _ **pour la traduction.**_

 _ **Snow pour la relecture.**_

* * *

Tous les soldats narniens sortirent de Cair Paravel et s'alignèrent devant le château. Hermione, malgré elle, les regarda bouche bée, admirant leur résistance car ils se tenaient droits sous le soleil de feu, leur dos rigide et leur visage ne montrant aucune émotion. C'était un spectacle particulier car certaines créatures étaient vraiment adorables – comme par exemple Reepicheep – et ils étaient également capables d'afficher une telle expression sur leurs visages.

Soudainement, le peuple autour d'elle s'inclina par courtoisie. Hermione se retourna et roula presque des yeux lorsqu'elle vit le Roi Edmund se balader dans le Grand Hall. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux couleur onyx du roi avant qu'ils ne soient baissés tout comme son corps à elle, alors qu'elle s'inclinait par courtoisie.

"Votre majesté," dit-elle en l'accueillant lorsqu'il se mit à côté d'elle.

Il inclina sa tête, son visage reflétant une multitude d'émotions. Hermione remarqua le fait qu'il soit légèrement distrait, ce qui était parfaitement acceptable à son sens.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où le Grand Roi Peter et les autres revenaient à Cair Paravel. C'était, bien évidemment, une raison pour que tout le château soit en fête, tout en sachant que le peuple avait failli perdre un de leurs dirigeants. Mais c'était aussi une raison d'appréhension, surtout pour le roi qui se tenait près d'elle, car leur trajet comportait plusieurs rebelles désireux de vengeance.

"Ils vont bien," dit-elle finalement, pensant qu'elle en était obligée.

Edmund la regarda du coin de l'œil et hocha la tête avec raideur.

"Quel angoissé," murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux plissés en une fine fente à présent. "Excusez-moi ?" Cracha-t-il, profondément offensé.

Avant qu'Hermione ne réponde, le son d'une calèche se fit entendre. La tête d'Edmund se remit droite, son visage de nouveau défiguré par l'inquiétude. Hermione aussi regarda devant elle et retint sa respiration, effrayée par la pensée qu'un membre de la royauté blessé revienne.

Au soulagement général des membres du château, personne n'avait été blessé. Hermione avait été capable de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la calèche et vit les corps fatigués mais sains et saufs des monarques de Narnia.

Tout le monde autour d'elle s'inclina et elle suivit le mouvement. Edmund, d'un autre côté, accouru vers la calèche avant même qu'elle ne s'arrête complètement.

"Peter !" S'exclama le Roi Edmund, et Hermione pu sentir un véritable soulagement dans sa voix.

La calèche s'arrêta et le Grand Roi Peter en sortit. Il proposa sa main pour aider la Reine Lucy à descendre, dont le visage s'émerveilla lorsqu'elle vit son autre frère. Suivit la Reine Susan avec son visage rayonnant grâce à sa beauté et à son bonheur. En dernier descendit le Roi Caspian. Il portait un bandage fait d'un bout de tissus provenant d'un vêtement autour de son bras gauche, et avait quelques cicatrices sur le visage. La preuve de son attaque était visible par tous, mais dans l'ensemble, le roi allait bien.

Lucy se jeta dans les bras d'Edmund et le serra fortement. Peter regarda les autres soldats et secoua sa main afin de leur signaler de retourner à leur poste. Les soldats narniens s'inclinèrent une dernière fois et reprirent leur poste.

Hermione, ne se sentant légèrement pas à sa place dans cette réunion de famille qui se déroulait devant elle, décida de se retirer dans les cuisines.

"HERMIONE !"

Elle sursauta de surprise et se retourna d'un seul coup, seulement pour être accueillie par une masse de cheveux bruns. Gloussant légèrement, Hermione tapota le dos de Lucy.

"Oh, Hermione, tu m'as tellement manquée !" S'épancha la reine, étreignant fermement sa dame de compagnie. "Cela ne fait qu'une semaine mais ta compagnie m'a manquée."

"Tu m'as manquée aussi," dit Hermione, embrassant légèrement le sommet du crâne de Lucy.

La brunette regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Lucy et vit une salutation enthousiaste de Peter et Susan. Elle les salua en retour et fut rapidement emmenée loin par la reine. Lucy l'emmena dans sa chambre personnelle et se laissa directement tomber sur son lit.

Hermione, avec un sourire affectueux pour la jeune fille, s'approcha d'elle et retira scrupuleusement les chaussures de la reine, et les plaça sous son lit.

"Comment cela a été, majesté ?" Demanda Hermione à la jeune reine alors assise sur son lit. La brunette approcha de Lucy et enleva, absente, les nœuds de ses cheveux alors qu'elle les brossait. "Je ne suis pas sûre de connaître tous les éléments de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je suis sûre d'une chose : cela a été stressant."

"Effrayant doit être le mot juste," marmonna Lucy, tournant sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour fixer Hermione. "Nous avons passé quasiment la semaine entière caché et dans la pénombre, Hermione. Peter est devenu plus stricte cette fois-ci, interdisant à Susan et à moi de nous balader dans la ville." Lucy lâcha un léger soupir et regarda de nouveau droit devant elle. "L'état de Caspian quand nous sommes arrivés était _terrifiant_. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de sang de toute ma vie. En tant que plus jeune reine, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de participer à beaucoup de guerre avant. Susan était dans un pire état, évidemment. Ma sœur a toujours été calme et a toujours pris sur elle. Elle est toujours calme parce qu'elle est logique et tous les trucs dans le même genre. Mais quand quelque chose comme ça arrive son mari …"

Les mots de Lucy moururent mais Hermione eut une idée de l'émotion qu'avait ressentie Susan lorsque cet incident arriva.

"Je suis désolée," murmura Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

La jeune reine eut un petit rire en réponse. "Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?" Demanda-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas ta faute."

La brunette mordit sa lèvre inférieure. "Eh bien, je pensais seulement que c'était ce qu'il fallait dire par courtoisie lorsque quelqu'un nous annonce de mauvaises nouvelles," répondit-elle, et la reine acquiesça, absente.

"Bien, comment cela s'est passé pendant que nous étions partis ?" Demanda Lucy après quelques minutes de silence. "Je suppose qu'Edmund a bien gardé en mémoire ma menace."

Hermione cligna des yeux, confuse. "Quelle menace ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Lucy examina Hermione. "Il ne te l'a pas dit ?" Demanda-t-elle, et en voyant Hermione secouer négativement la tête, la reine rit doucement. "J'aurai dû le savoir … Dans tous les cas, comment a été Edmund quand nous étions partis ? J'espère qu'il t'a traité correctement et qu'il a oublié le fait que tu serais malhonnête et tout le charabia qu'il clame."

La brunette sourit et attachait à présent les cheveux de la reine en une natte sur le côté. "Etonnamment, il fut tolérable," dit-elle. "Hormis, tu sais, nos chamailleries. Je pense que c'est acceptable car nous avons tous les deux un tempérament volcanique."

"J'ai ouïe dire qu'il avait été blessé à cause de _toi_ ," dit Lucy. Il n'y avait aucune accusation dans sa voix. D'ailleurs, Hermione pouvait deviner un léger amusement dans le ton de sa voix.

"Oui, eh bien, c'est de ma faute," dit Hermione, honteuse, souriant lorsque Lucy éclata de rire. "Eh bien, nous avons juste eu une dispute dans la forêt et je me suis enfuie, de peur de le frapper ou de faire autre chose." En entendant l'exclamation scandalisée de Lucy, Hermione continua : "Je ne suis pas une demoiselle conventionnelle, majesté. J'ai tendance à être violente lorsque je suis énervée." Alors qu'elle disait cela, les souvenirs d'elle frappant ou claquant ses amis lui revinrent en mémoire. Oh, et bien évidemment, le coup de poing qu'elle avait asséné à Draco Malefoy pendant leur troisième année.

Lucy rit une nouvelle fois et secoua la tête. "Tu es déconcertante, Hermione," dit-elle.

La brunette haussa ses épaules, et son sourire grandit. "On me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois, Lucy," dit-elle. "Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise que tu me le dises également."

Un silence agréable s'installa ensuite. Hermione finalisa la coiffure de Lucy avec quelques retouches de dernière minute, attrapa un ruban sur le lit et attacha les cheveux de la reine.

"Donc, Edmund a été insupportable avec toi, c'est ça ?" Commença Lucy. "Je peux lui donner de quoi réfléchir, si tu veux."

Hermione gloussa et secoua négativement la tête. "Non, non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire," dit-elle. "Son abominable attitude ne s'est manifestée que pendant les premiers jours où vous étiez partis. Par ailleurs, je pense que c'est compréhensible, au regard du fait qu'il fut laissé seul à Cair Paravel tandis que vous autres étiez embarqués dans un dangereux voyage."

"Quel angoissé," marmonna Lucy.

"Je sais," dit Hermione en souriant. "Mais qui ne serait pas inquiet ? J'ai été constamment inquiète aussi." Elle soupira tandis que ses mains tombèrent le long de ses jambes, et la reine se retourna sur son lit afin de voir complètement Hermione. "Après que le Roi Edmund ait eu son, eh bien, son petit accident, nous avons décidé d'entamer une paix jusqu'à ce qu'il me soit nécessaire de partir."

Un léger froncement apparu sur le visage de Lucy.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Hermione, confuse.

La reine soupira et prit les deux mains d'Hermione. "Tu vas vraiment nous quitter ?" Demanda Lucy. "Pourquoi veux-tu, je ne sais pas, te presser alors que nous essayons de te faire sentir accueillie ici. Même Edmund, depuis qu'il a accepté cette trêve."

Un triste sourire apparu sur le visage d'Hermione alors qu'elle serrait la main de la jeune fille. "Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde, Lucy," dit-elle sérieusement. "Je _sens_ que je n'appartiens pas à ce monde. C'est juste que … Je pense que si je reste ici longtemps, je pourrais perturber l'équilibre du temps et de l'espace."

Lucy entoura les épaules d'Hermione de ses bras et soupira. "Cher Aslan, je veux tellement t'adopter et faire de toi ma sœur pour toujours," dit-elle, posant sa tête sur les épaules d'Hermione.

La brunette entoura le torse de Lucy. "Je suis sûre que c'est impossible, majesté," dit Hermione alors que la bataille de Poudlard apparaissait violemment en sa mémoire.

* * *

"Dois-je vraiment le faire ?"

La seule réponse que lui fournit Lucy fut un haussement de sourcils.

Hermione lâcha un énorme soupir et fixa la présente robe rouge que Lucy voulait lui faire porter. Elle était plus modeste que la robe mise lors du précédent bal. La robe rouge tombait jusqu'aux chevilles, ses chaussures noires se voyant en dessous. Le collier de Lucy, prêté généreusement par la propriétaire, pendait autour de son cou. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon bas avec une rose glissée à l'intérieur. Son maquillage était simple, sauf pour le rouge à lèvres rouge foncé que Susan l'avait forcé à porter. Elle était bien, pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir de la reine. Mais elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise.

"Tu es éblouissante, ma chérie," assura Lucy tout en dégageant la frange du visage d'Hermione. "Et quoiqu'il arrive, tu _dois_ y aller."

"Mais je suis simplement ta dame de compagnie, majesté," rétorqua Hermione, avançant en chancelant vers une des chaises de la pièce. "Je suis très heureuse de simplement préparer la nourriture dans les cuisines et d'aider Babbitty."

Lucy secoua sa tête négativement, refusant catégoriquement. " _Non_ , tu dois y aller," dit-elle avec fermeté. "Par ailleurs, j'en connais quelques-uns qui seraient très déçus si tu ne te montrais pas ce soir."

Un regard confus apparu sur le visage d'Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Demanda-t-elle alors qu'un sourire plein de sens se formait sur le visage de Lucy.

"Oh, sérieusement, Hermione," dit la reine en faisant glisser ses pieds dans ses chaussures. "De nombreux jeunes et superbes princes ont demandé qui était cette jeune et mystérieuse fille durant la réception lors du mariage de Susan et Caspian."

Une jolie teinte de rouge fut visible sur les joues d'Hermione et elle s'éclaircit la voix pour couvrir son embarras. "Hum … oui," dit-elle légèrement distraite.

Lucy rigola et se leva, entremêlant ses bras avec ceux d'Hermione. "Je suis sûre qu'on va pouvoir te trouver un mari convenable ici à Narnia," dit-elle.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent, une expression d'horreur sur son visage. "Moi ? Me marier ? A dix-huit ans ?" Dit-elle, secouant négativement la tête. "J'ai de nombreux rêves, Lucy. Je préfère les réaliser avant de me poser."

La reine rigola et emmena la brunette hors de sa chambre. "Susan avait rêvé une fois de devenir décoratrice d'intérieur," statua-t-elle. "Regarde-la à présent. Elle est reine et est mariée alors qu'elle a dix-neuf ans. Qu'est-ce qui est si étrange, Hermione ?"

La brunette, pensant à Poudlard et à son arrivée soudaine à Narnia, secoua sa tête. "Je ne sais pas, Lucy," dit-elle.

* * *

"Puis-je avoir cette danse ?"

Hermione couvrit son froncement de sourcils avec un faux et doux sourire, et le Centaure ne le remarqua pas, fort heureusement. Elle se leva, attrapa la main tendue de la créature, et il la mena sur la piste de danse.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du nombre de mâles dans la pièce qui lui avaient demandé une danse. Hermione avait sérieusement arrêté de compter et les cloques se formant sur ses pieds accentuaient ce nombre. Elle voulait décliner, ardemment, mais à chaque fois une nouvelle et magnifique créature lui demandait une danse, et Hermione était beaucoup trop subjuguée pour refuser.

"Pardonnez-moi, ma dame, mais il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu auparavant," commença le Centaure au moment même où ils commençaient leur danse.

"Eh bien, je viens seulement d'arriver à Narnia et honnêtement, monsieur, je ne sais pas comment," répondit-elle, ce qui amusa la créature. "Je suis Hermione par ailleurs. Et vous êtes ?"

"Appelez-moi Vestus," dit le Centaure, et Hermione sourit.

Ils discutèrent, surtout Vestus qui parlait de ses devoirs de garde. Hermione découvrit qu'il avait été un esclave des telmarins sous le règne du Roi Miraz, et devenu chevalier une fois que le Roi Caspian et les autres monarques commencèrent à régner sur Narnia.

D'un seul coup, une tape sur l'épaule du Centaure l'arrêta dans sa narration animée concernant sa malheureuse rencontre avec Miraz. Les deux regardèrent derrière lui et ils furent surpris de voir le Grand Roi Peter, un léger sourire sur son visage.

"Puis-je ?" Demanda-t-il, montrant la brunette. Un léger rougissement apparu sur le visage d'Hermione lorsque le sourire de Peter lui fut adressé.

"Bien sûr, majesté," dit Vestus alors qu'il donnait la main d'Hermione à Peter.

"Mademoiselle Hermione," dit-il en s'inclinant.

Hermione fit une révérence et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Majesté," répondit-elle. "E-Etes-vous sûr de ça ?"

Le Grand Roi sembla véritablement surpris. "Excusez-moi ?" Demanda-t-il.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione. "Je pense que vous vous souvenez du résultat de notre dernière danse, Roi Peter," lui fit-elle se rappeler, ce qui le fit rire.

"Je m'en souviens, et je me souviens aussi que j'avais passé un très bon moment," dit-il.

La brunette lâcha un monumental rire et secoua sa tête. "Vous dites cela seulement pour ne pas m'offenser," dit-elle.

Une nouvelle fois, le roi rit doucement et ils continuèrent à danser.

Tandis qu'Hermione allait de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière, elle songea au fait qu'elle s'était améliorée. Souriant secrètement, elle remercia mentalement le Roi Edmund pour lui avoir appris à danser. Mentalement, elle comptait ses pas et regardait ses pieds précautionneusement.

"Vous vous êtes améliorée !" Déclara le roi surpris une fois que la musique s'arrêta. "Non pas que … eh bien … que j'insulte vos compétences de danseuse d'auparavant."

Hermione rit, clairement non offensée. "Le Roi Edmund m'a appris," partagea-t-elle.

"Edmund ?" Demanda-t-il, véritablement surpris. "Pour de vrai ?"

La brunette haussa ses épaules. "C'est difficile à croire, je sais," dit-elle. "Croyez-le, moi-même j'étais abasourdie quand il s'est proposé de m'enseigner."

Le visage de Peter s'est illuminé avec un petit sourire. "C'est bon à entendre," dit-il. "Je commençais à m'inquiéter de l'impolitesse d'Edmund envers vous."

"Je peux gérer ça," répondit Hermione avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

"Et très bien, ne vous en faites pas," ajouta Peter, affichant un charmant sourire.

Un léger rougissement apparu de nouveau sur le visage d'Hermione alors qu'elle voyait le Grand Roi faire se lever sa main droite et embrasser ses doigts.

"Je ne veux pas interrompre cet insupportable moment adorable entre vous deux, mais je dois l'emprunter," proclama soudainement Edmund, apparaissant de nulle part. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'emporta loin du Grand Roi. Peter appela Edmund de nombreuses fois, mais ses appels demeurèrent sans réponses.

* * *

Il lâcha un soupir pour la dix-millième fois, et personne ne semblait le remarquer. Edmund frappa du poing sur la table et se faufila parmi la foule.

Comme il l'avait prédit, le Bal de Bienvenue commençait à devenir ennuyant à ses yeux. Susan et Caspian avaient été inspirés. Il pensa honnêtement que sa sœur semblait être attachée au roi blessé où qu'il aille. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Susan, bien évidemment. Caspian avait été méchamment blessé et il est sûr et certain que cela l'avait effrayé de voir son mari presque mort.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'ennuie à mourir, _»_ dit Edmund, vidant son verre de vin et le déposant sur une table au hasard. Il se retourna et manqua de s'étouffer. Princesse Thalia, une demi-nymphe et demi-calormène, secouait vigoureusement sa tête dans tous les sens, et il était prêt à parier qu'elle le cherchait.

Edmund se maudit mentalement, ne désirant pas être vu par la princesse. Elle était belle, c'est vrai, mais son incessant attachement ennuyait le roi. C'était un fait connu à Cair Paravel que la princesse était profondément amoureuse de lui. Peter le poussait à se marier avec la princesse, en lui disant même que ce serait mieux pour Calormen d'être allié avec Narnia, mais Edmund n'allait pas sacrifier son bonheur et sa santé mentale.

Ses yeux atterrirent sur lui et Edmund se figea.

"Mince," murmura-t-il, tandis que la princesse alternait entre courir et marcher en sa direction, son magnifique visage s'éclairant de joie.

Edmund se retourna et courut presque, ignorant complètement les appels de Thalia pour qu'il s'arrête. Il était certain que si elle lui demandait de danser, elle ne le quitterait plus de la soirée.

Ses yeux balayèrent le Grand Hall, cherchant quelqu'un pour l'aider. Habituellement, c'était Caspian qui le sauvait de la princesse, mais voyant qu'il était la star de la nuit, Edmund savait qu'il était impossible de lui demander de l'aide.

Et puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son frère et sur la dame de compagnie de Lucy. Une idée se créa dans sa tête, et sans réfléchir, il s'approcha avec rapidité vers le duo dansant.

Sa main attrapa immédiatement celle de la dame de compagnie, et il ignora la surprise qui grandissait sur son visage.

"Je ne veux pas interrompre cet insupportable moment adorable entre vous deux, mais je dois l'emprunter," proclama-t-il, et il l'emmena le plus au centre de la piste de danse.

"Edmund !" Appela son frère, mais ses cris tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

"Avec tout mon respect, Roi Edmund, je pense que c'est assez impoli de forcer une fille à danser avec vous plutôt que de lui demander poliment," dit la brunette avec un froncement de sourcils.

Malgré lui, Edmund sourit en coin à la vue du regard acerbe sur son visage, et il prit simplement sa main et commença à danser sur le rythme de la musique. "Je sais que vous préfériez de loin passer un bon moment avec mon frère, mais considérez cela comme le paiement pour vous avoir appris à danser convenablement."

"Je savais qu'il y avait une raison cachée," murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

"Oh, ironique, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit-il, ce qui la fit lui lancer un regard noir. "Ecoutez, Mademoiselle Hermione, je ne vous force pas à danser avec moi pour vous insulter ou vous suspecter davantage." Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua Thalia, et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. "Si vous dansez avec moi, vous me rendriez un grand service."

Hermione devint de plus en plus confuse et regarda autour d'elle, suivant le regard du roi. "Un service ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Edmund soupira et désigna Thalia. "Vous voyez cette demoiselle là-bas ?" Demanda-t-il. Hermione suivit son doigt. "Cette demoiselle en rose ?" Lorsqu'elle acquiesça, il continua. "Il s'agit de Thalia de Calormen. C'est une _princesse_ et elle est désespérément amoureuse de moi."

Un rire bruyant s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione. "Je suis surprise qu'une femme soit amoureuse de vous," dit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?" Répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

Hermione sourit. "Oups, pardonnez-moi. Nous faisons une trêve, vous vous rappelez ?" Dit-elle, secouant sa main.

Edmund roula des yeux et s'approcha de l'ombre, remarquant que Thalia était proche de leur emplacement. "Dansez juste avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle me laisse tranquille, d'accord ?" Dit-il, un léger désespoir dans sa voix.

La brunette regarda de nouveau en direction de la princesse. "Pourquoi ?" Demanda-telle. "Elle est belle, Roi Edmund. Je suis sûre que vous seriez très beau ensemble."

"Croyez-moi, Mademoiselle Hermione, sa beauté est seulement extérieure," dit-il dans un souffle d'exaspération. "Je suis sûr que si vous interagissez avec elle, vous comprendriez ce que je veux dire."

Le roi se figea soudainement lorsque les yeux de Thalia atterrirent sur eux. Les yeux de cette dernière fusillaient Hermione et la brunette, surprise par le regard hostile de la princesse, essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du roi.

"Je pense que c'est mieux si vous ne m'incluez pas dans cette petite poursuite que vous avez avec la princesse, majesté," dit Hermione, mais le roi resserra son étreinte.

"Mince," murmura-t-il, arrêtant à présent leur danse. Hermione s'apprêtait à s'éloigner du roi mais Edmund la surprit : il attrapa sa main droite et ensemble, ils quittèrent le château de Cair Paravel en courant.

"Sérieusement, je préfère passer du temps avec vous plutôt qu'avec cette princesse," cria Edmund alors qu'ils passaient les portes en bois et qu'ils entraient dans le jardin de Cair Paravel.

Hermione fut véritablement surprise lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans le kiosque de jardin où ils se retrouvaient généralement sans le vouloir. "Eh bien, j'en conclus qu'elle est pire que moi ? Moi qui suis une fille qui sans aucun doute cache un profond et sombre secret des monarques de Narnia ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, oui," dit Edmund distraitement, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise habituelle. Il lâcha un soupir monumental et passa une main sur son visage. "C'était moins une."

La brunette s'assit sur la chaise opposée à celle du roi. "Je pense qu'éviter une demoiselle qui désire danser avec vous est un peu … digne d'un mufle, qu'en pensez-vous ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Le roi souleva un sourcil. "Et je pense qu'insulter un roi est très impoli, qu'en pensez-vous ?" Répondit-il.

Hermione sourit, amusée. "Touché," rétorqua-t-elle, se levant lentement.

"Où allez-vous ?" Demanda-t-il, un peu confus.

"Eh bien, je pense que je vous ai déjà bien aidé en vous permettant d'échapper à la Princesse Thalia, Roi Edmund," dit-elle. "Donc je vais retourner à l'intérieur et m'amuser. Je suis sûre que Lucy voudra ma peau si elle découvrait que je me suis enfuie du bal."

Edmund soupira et inclina simplement la tête. "Oui, merci," dit-il, se levant alors que la brunette se retournait et rejoignait le château. Et alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner, il vit ce à quoi elle ressemblait correctement. Comparé à ce à quoi elle ressemblait lors de la réception du mariage, il pensa qu'elle était légèrement … _mieux_ qu'avant.

Son esprit devint confus, ne sachant s'il devait la complimenter ou non. En tant que gentleman, il savait que le protocole voulait qu'il complimente une demoiselle, que cela soit vrai ou non. Mais Hermione avait juste avant pointé le fait qu'il agissait comme un mufle.

 _« Peut-être que cela ne ferait pas de mal si j'agissais comme un mufle jusqu'à ce que la nuit se termine, »_ se dit-il à lui-même, mais il se sentit coupable au plus profond de lui. La demoiselle l'avait aidé à éviter de passer le plus mauvais bal qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

"Mademoiselle Hermione," appela-t-il avant de changer d'avis. La brunette se tourna et il se trouva lui-même à prendre une grande inspiration.

"Oui, majesté ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Un léger rosissement apparu sur le visage d'Edmund. "Vo-vous êtes très jolie ce soir," dit-il, détournant son regard d'elle.

Le visage d'Hermione rougit également sous la lumière lunaire, tandis que ses yeux continuaient de le scruter. "En de normales circonstances, je verrais cela comme une simple obligation d'un gentleman, votre majesté," dit-elle, remettant timidement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Mais cette fois, je pense que votre compliment est honnête, votre majesté. Et donc, _merci_."

Malgré l'inconfort qu'il ressentait, il réussit à lever un sourcil. "Et pourquoi dites-vous cela ?" Demanda-t-il.

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage d'Hermione. "Parce que vous avez bégayé," nota-t-elle. La brunette fit alors une référence et se retourna, abandonnant le roi.

Edmund, d'un autre côté, se retrouva à sourire gentiment.


	14. Des nouvelles bouleversantes

_**Bonjour, Communauté de lectrices et lecteurs !**_

 ** _Un nouveau chapitre, enfin ! Un de nos personnages fait face à une nouvelle bouleversante, qui changera ses plans pour la suite._**

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Credits**_ _ **:**_

 _ **WickedlyAwesomeMe**_ _ **pour l'écriture originale.**_

 _ **PetiteSphereAilee**_ _ **pour la traduction.**_

 _ **Snow pour la relecture.**_

* * *

"Hermione, par ici !" Hurla joyeusement Lucy, faisant de grands signes à la brunette.

Hermione sourit et accourut auprès de Lucy et des autres. Elle fit une révérence et serra la cape autour d'elle. Contrairement aux grands vêtements portés par les monarques, Hermione était habillée d'une simple robe confectionnée par Babbitty pour elle avec une cape et un panier dans sa main.

De nouveau, elles étaient à une fête foraine narnienne mais cette fois-ci, les autres Pevensie, et également Caspian, avaient suivis. Par conséquent, Lucy n'avait pas eu besoin de se déguiser en paysanne car ses frères étaient avec elle.

La brunette fixa avec étonnement tous les marchands qui tournaient autour des membres de la royauté de Narnia tandis qu'ils leur offraient différents types de produits. Elle admirait le fait qu'ils restaient simples et courtois malgré l'émeute autour d'eux. Par ailleurs, elle pouvait voir le Roi Edmund essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait cacher le froncement de sourcils qui grandissait sur son visage.

"Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Hermione ?" Demanda la Reine Susan, attrapant son coude pour obtenir son attention.

Hermione sourit chaleureusement à la reine. "Je vais plutôt bien aujourd'hui, votre majesté," répondit-elle. "Et vous ?"

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien," dit la plus âgée des deux, suivi par un soupir ravi alors qu'elle regardait Caspian à côté d'elle.

La brunette fut honnêtement heureuse pour le couple marié. Le Roi Caspian s'était remis à présent de sa précédente blessure qu'il avait reçu des rebelles telmarins, et sa femme était rayonnante. Cela avait inquiété la brunette que la reine dite "la douce" perde son rayonnement pendant que Caspian était blessé, mais maintenant qu'il allait mieux, la reine semblait vraiment heureuse.

"J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, Hermione." Cette fois-ci, Peter parla, et Hermione lui sourit à contrecœur.

"Oui, votre majesté. Je vous remercie," répondit-elle poliment en inclinant sa tête.

Le roi lui sourit avec charme et Hermione dévia brutalement ses yeux. Même s'il était devenu plus intéressépar elle depuis le Bal de Bienvenue, il y avait des gestes, même minimes, qui voulaient dire beaucoup pour la brunette. Ses actes devenaient de plus en plus alarmants, et ces derniers jours elle avait essayé du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour l'éviter. Le fait qu'il cherchait sa présence n'aidait pas. Elle remerciait Lucy pour sa constante présence, qui était devenue une bonne excuse pour ne pas parler au Grand Roi.

Peter était actuellement l'une des raisons du pourquoi elle ne voulait pas les accompagner à la fête foraine de Narnia. Le Grand Roi narnien avait tellement de responsabilités que s'en était inimaginable pour un jeune adulte de 22 ans, et Hermione savait que sa simple présence était une distraction pour lui.

Et puis, Hermione avait réalisé que c'était une nouvelle opportunité pour elle de trouver la mystérieuse vieille femme qu'elle avait déjà croisé durant la dernière fête foraine narnienne. Elle avait cette pensée ancrée dans sa tête, qu'elle possédait les clés pour résoudre son problème. Bien évidemment, sa dernière rencontre fut un fiasco, mais cela n'allait pas arrêter Hermione. Elle était déterminée à trouver la vieille femme aujourd'hui et obtenir quelques réponses de sa part.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Demanda Lucy, accrochant son bras autour de celui de la brunette. "Tu es horriblement silencieuse aujourd'hui."

"Hmm … oui," dit Hermione distraitement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Roi Edmund, et ce dernier leva un sourcil. "Je vais très bien."

Leur visite de la fête foraine continua quelques heures et Hermione commença à s'agiter. La pénombre tombait et la fête se terminait, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'éloigner du groupe et chercher la vieille femme.

Lucy et Peter étaient constamment en train de lui parler et Hermione ne trouvait pas le bon moment pour prendre congé. Même la surveillance constante d'Edmund commençait à la perturber.

"AU VOLEUR ! AU VOLEUR !" Appela une voix stridente. La tête d'Hermione se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et elle vit une pauvre Castor, le visage larmoyant et continuant d'alerter du vol de vêtements qu'elle vendait et qui venait de se dérouler.

"Edmund !" S'exclama Peter, et son frère acquiesça. Ils se ruèrent vers l'origine du remue-ménage, Caspian sur les talons. Susan semblait scandalisée par le vol qui venait de se produire et Lucy accouru auprès du Castor pour l'apaiser.

Hermione se retrouva seule dans la rue, et afficha presque un sourire causé par la parfaite coïncidence du vol. Elle regarda les autres une dernière fois et tourna les talons, cherchant la vieille femme.

Hermione ressentit la même sensation de picotement que la dernière fois et elle se retourna pour essayer de trouver la paire d'yeux. Comme elle le prévoyait, ils appartenaient à la vieille femme.

Les yeux changeants de la mystérieuse femme rencontrèrent ceux marrons d'Hermione, avant que la vieille femme se retourne et s'éloigne.

Hermione s'avança vers la foule, ennuyée par le fait que plusieurs créatures s'agglutinaient autour d'elle. Elle les maudit gentiment lorsqu'elle perdit la vieille femme.

La brunette tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, essayant désespérément de la localiser. " _S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît_ ," supplia Hermione auprès des forces de l'univers. " _S'il-vous-plaît, permettez-moi de lui parler._ "

Comme si ses prières avaient été entendues, la vieille femme apparut de nulle part. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne bougea pas.

Hermione s'approcha d'elle précautionneusement. Et tandis qu'elle marchait, elle fut surprise de découvrir un endroit isolé de la fête foraine narnienne. Hermione agrippa instinctivement sa baguette cachée dans sa manche, seulement pour la réconforter. Après tout, elle était seule dans un endroit isolé avec une mystérieuse femme : tout pouvait arriver.

"S'il-vous-plaît," commença Hermione, approchant doucement. "J-je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ou ce que vous êtes, mais je pense que vous pouvez m'aider à retourner dans mon monde."

Le visage de la vielle femme était vide d'émotions. "Hermione Granger," dit-elle. "C'est un très bel endroit. Narnia est un très bel endroit. Pourquoi vouloir repartir ?"

La brunette mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. La vieille dame marquait un point. Narnia était, et de loin, plus beau que Poudlard, surtout si on tenait compte du fait qu'il s'écroulait à cause à la mauvaise magie. "Je ne suis pas d'ici," fut sa dernière réponse, mais la vieille dame sourit tristement.

"Je ne peux pas vous aider," admit-elle. "Vous avez été amenée ici pour une raison, Hermione Granger. Je ne peux pas vous aider."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Hermione. "Par pitié, je dois repartir. Ils ont besoin de moi. Mon monde a besoin de moi."

"Mais votre monde n'a plus besoin de vous désormais," répondit la vieille dame. "Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous. Votre monde a succombé aux ténèbres. Harry Potter est mort." Hermione lâcha un gros soupir, surprise qu'elle connaisse le prénom de son meilleur ami. " Vous êtes morte. Si vous y retournez, vous mourrez. Je ne peux pas vous aider, Hermione Granger."

Des larmes involontaires apparurent au coin de ses yeux et roulèrent le long de ses joues. "Je … Je suis morte ?" Demanda-t-elle. Puis Hermione se remémora distinctement Bellatrix Lestrange et le dernier sort lancé par la Mangemort cinglée. "Je suis morte," statua-t-elle finalement.

' _Comment ai-je pu oublier ?'_ Se demanda-t-elle tandis que les larmes coulaient de plus en plus de ses yeux. C'était la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, et elle avait réussi à oublier cela ces derniers jours.

La tête d'Hermione se redressa lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. A sa grande surprise, la vieille dame s'approchait d'elle. Elle recula, mais décida de ne pas s'enfuir.

Lorsque la dame s'était assez approchée pour se tenir face à Hermione, elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le montra à Hermione. La brunette eut un cri d'exclamation en reconnaissant le vieux et abîmé Choixpeau Magique que la vieille dame tenait fermement dans sa main. "Utilisez ceci au moment où vous allez devoir être la plus courageuse," fut l'avertissement de la vielle dame.

Hermione prit le Choixpeau Magique et le regarda avec émerveillement. "Mais comment-" Ses mots moururent lorsqu'elle entendit un son particulier et très familier.

Quand elle leva la tête pour voir la vielle dame, elle avait disparu.

La vieille dame avait transplané.

* * *

"Eh bien, cela n'a pas été très pénible," proclama Edmund, remettant son épée dans son fourreau. Ils avaient capturé le voleur, qui s'avérait être un Satyre recroquevillé. Le voleur désirait simplement quelque chose à vendre pour nourrir ses enfants. Pris de pitié, ce fut Lucy qui donna au Satyre des pièces d'or. Le vêtement fut rendu au Castor et tout alla mieux à la foire de Narnia.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

"Hermione ?" Appela Lucy, regardant autour d'elle violemment. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Hermione ?"

Edmund regarda autour de lui et fut étonné de voir que la brunette manquait. Souriant légèrement en coin, il secoua sa tête. " _Elle a toujours la technique pour disparaître, n'est-ce pas ?"_ Se dit-il à lui-même en s'approchant de sa petite sœur. "Je suis sûr qu'elle déambule dans les étals près d'ici, Lu'."

Ses mots furent exprimés pour la réconforter, sauf que cela ne fonctionna pas. "Je me souviens que la dernière fois que nous sommes allées à une fête foraine à Narnia, quelque chose de mal est arrivé à Hermione."

Ceci sembla alarmer Peter, assez pour qu'il fasse signe aux soldats d'aller chercher la brunette. "Trouvez Mademoiselle Hermione et ramenez-là saine et sauve," ordonna-t-il.

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, Peter," dit Caspian avec une voix terriblement douce et profonde. Ses yeux regardaient dans une certaine direction et Edmund suivi Ia ligne de vision.

Non loin d'eux, il remarqua Hermione, tenant fermement dans ses mains un vêtement étrange. Ce qui retint son attention, cependant, c'étaient les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Lucy le lâcha immédiatement, accourant en direction de la brunette manifestement bouleversée. "Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda-t-elle directement, sortant un mouchoir pour l'offrir à Hermione. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

Sa Dame de Compagnie secoua vigoureusement sa tête tandis qu'elle balayait ses larmes de ses joues. "Pou-pouvons-nous juste rentrer ?" Sanglota-t-elle. C'est comme ça qu'Edmund remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas.

"Je pense que c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire," ajouta le roi dit "le juste", regardant les autres. Le visage de Susan paraissait inquiet, tout commr Peter et Caspian qui avaient leurs lèvres pincées.

Finalement, Peter acquiesça et sous ses ordres, le groupe retourna à Cair Paravel.

* * *

Lucy fut en retard pour le petit-déjeuner, tout comme sa Dame de Compagnie. Cela intrigua fortement Edmund car Hermione était celle qui se levait avant tout le reste du groupe. Et c'était pour cette raison que sa sœur, habituellement en retard, arrivait toujours en premier à table, accompagnée de sa Dame de Compagnie.

"Je suis désolée," s'excusa Lucy alors qu'elle entrait en courant dans la Salle à Manger, légèrement décoiffée. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et fixa, inquiète, sa propre assiette.

"Où est Hermione ?" Demanda Peter, mais Lucy secoua tristement sa tête.

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre son petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui," murmura tristement la reine.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Edmund était sûr qu'ils se remémoraient tous les larmes de la brunette la veille. Cela dérouta tout le groupe de voir que l'habituelle Hermione, pleine de joie, était manifestement désemparée.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque Lucy se leva soudainement de son siège.

"Lucy, assieds-toi," ordonna Peter, mais Lucy secoua vigoureusement sa tête.

"Je vais lui apporter un peu à manger," déclara-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers un de leurs domestiques et demanda un plateau. "Je ne vais pas laisser ma Dame de Compagnie mourir de faim." Une fois que le plateau qu'elle avait demandé lui a été donné, Lucy prit autant de nourriture que le permettait le plateau, et sortit avec pour rejoindre la chambre d'Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à cette pauvre fille ?" Songea Susan à haute voix.

"Vous pensez que cela a à voir avec la fête foraine de Narnia ?" Demanda Peter, très inquiet.

Caspian haussa les épaules et prit la main de sa femme, absent. "Eh bien, nous ne le saurons jamais," dit-il. "Elle ne se souvient de rien. Peut-être une bribe de souvenirs qui lui est revenu durant la fête foraine de Narnia et qui a causé son regard si … bouleversé."

Le silence tomba de nouveau sur toute la table. Edmund prit en compte la perspicacité de Caspian et fit une note mentale : demander à Hermione elle-même ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

Hermione se tourna dans son lit pour la énième fois.

Elle avait mal dormi la nuit dernière. En fait, elle n'avait pas dormi du tout. Sa rencontre avec la mystérieuse et vieille femme lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire.

"Tu ne peux plus y retourner désormais."

Ces mots résonnèrent plus fort dans son esprit. Hermione lâcha un grognement et cacha sa tête sous son oreiller. Toute la nuit, des larmes s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux. Quelques fois, elle avait réussi à les retenir.

Mais la plupart du temps, les larmes avaient coulées.

Ses yeux étaient horriblement irrités et gonflés à cause de ses sanglots. Elle devait couvrir sa bouche car elle craignait que tout le château ne l'entende.

"Tu ne peux plus y retourner désormais."

Les larmes se formèrent de nouveau et elle renifla. " _Mais, qu'en est-il de Poudlard ?'"_ Se demanda-t-elle. " _Qu'en est-il de mes amis ? Et du côté du bien ? Qu'en est-il de ces innocentes personnes qui gardent foi en nous … en moi pour éradiquer le mal autour d'eux et rendre leur vie meilleure ?"_

Hermione essuya une larme et se retourna de nouveau dans son lit. Ses yeux atterrirent sur le Choixpeau Magique et elle l'attrapa, tremblante, sur sa table de chevet. La vieille dame lui avait dit de l'utiliser au moment où elle allait devoir être la plus courageuse, ce qui l'embrouilla légèrement. Le Choixpeau Magique avait été perdu dans Poudlard deux semaines avant que la guerre ne commence. Cela l'avait grandement surprise lorsque le supposé chapeau magique perdu avait été retrouvé à Narnia, malgré les nombreux endroits possibles.

La brunette inséra sa main dans le chapeau mais ne fut pas capable d'attraper l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Elle se souvint que Harry l'avait utilisé lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Dumbledore lui avait dit que seul un vrai Gryffondor serait capable de sortir l'épée de leur fondateur.

" _Mais l'utiliser au moment où je devrais être la plus courageuse ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?"_ Demanda-t-elle à elle-même, posant le chapeau sur sa table de chevet.

Hermione avait tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais aucune réponse ne venait à elle. Elle s'était promis qu'elle chercherait la vieille dame et qu'enfin, elle lui donnerait les réponses tant convoitées.

C'était indéniable : la vieille dame était aussi une sorcière. L'aura étrange qui l'entourait, le fait qu'elle pouvait apparaître … " _C'est une sorcière,"_ se dit Hermione avec conviction. Et pas n'importe quelle sorcière : une qui venait de son monde.

Un léger cognement à sa porte la fit sortir de ses songes.

"Hermione ?"

Il s'agissait de Lucy et, honnêtement, elle ne voulait pas lui parler en ce moment. En fait, elle ne voulait interagir avec personne aujourd'hui.

"Hermione, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi entrer," supplia sincèrement la reine derrière la porte. En tant que ta maîtresse, je ne t'autorise pas à sauter le petit-déjeuner." Sa dernière phrase était accompagnée d'un ton autoritaire et, malgré elle, Hermione sourit. C'était la première fois que Lucy utilisait un ton strict et sévère, et cela résonnait étrange dans la bouche de la jeune et douce reine.

Reniflant et essuyant son visage, la brunette se leva finalement de son lit et avança en direction de la porte. "Je suis désolée, votre majesté," murmura-t-elle à travers la porte. "J'aimerais être seule aujourd'hui."

Un soupir d'exaspération se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Lucy surpris Hermione en martelant bruyamment la porte de nouveau, et la brunette fut effrayée que la reine détruise prochainement la porte à cause de la force qu'elle exerçait sur elle.

"Ouvre ou alors, mon dieu, je vais forcer pour entrer," dit soudainement la reine dit "la vaillante", et Hermione n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle fut accueillie par une Lucy frustrée, un petit plateau de nourriture pour le petit-déjeuner en équilibre sur une main. Comment elle avait réussi à faire ça, Hermione l'ignorait.

La plus jeune des Pevensie entra de force dans la chambre et déposa le plateau de nourriture sur la table de chevet d'Hermione. La brunette, ne sachant que faire, referma doucement la porte et retourna à son lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la nourriture et soupira. Malgré la bonne et aromatique odeur, elle n'avait aucun appétit.

"Mange," ordonna la reine, mettant une fourchette dans ses mains.

Hermione fixa l'ustensile pour manger, comme si elle était étrangère, et secoua sa tête. "S'il-te-plaît, ne t'embêtes pas avec moi, Lucy," dit-elle d'une voix rauque, sa voix encore un peu irritée à cause des pleurs de la nuit dernière. "Tu ferais mieux de manger ton petit-déjeuner."

À sa grande surprise, Lucy s'accroupit devant elle pour que ses beaux yeux soient au même niveau que ceux d'Hermione. Le regard obstiné qu'elle portait depuis un moment se transforma maintenant en un air inquiet. Elle tendit la main et serra très fort celles de la brune.

Ce gentil geste que la reine lui offrit fit vibrer quelque chose dans son cœur et Hermione su par la suite que des larmes coulaient de nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda doucement Lucy, ses doux yeux regardant la vulnérable et en détresse fille plus âgée en face d'elle.

Hermione retira une main de la prise de Lucy et essuya ses larmes de manière désordonnée. Certaines atterrirent sur son front et d'autres sur son cou, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. "C'est ridicule," dit-elle en essayant de relâcher un petit rire plein de larmes. Elle réussit seulement à créer un son étrange qui brisa le cœur de Lucy en morceaux.

Lucy leva sa main et essuya les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de sa Dame de Compagnie. "Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé hier à la foire ?" Demanda-t-elle. "Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?"

Des souvenirs de la veille apparurent soudainement dans l'esprit d'Hermione. D'autres larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, et un sanglot rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. D'autres arrivèrent et rapidement, Hermione sanglota bruyamment. Elle couvrit son visage avec ses mains, légèrement honteuse de pleurer ainsi devant une autre personne.

La reine se releva et prit Hermione dans ses bras, se demandant ce qui mettait la brunette dans un état si misérable.

* * *

Lucy retourna peu de temps après dans la Salle à Manger, où les quatre autres avaient quasiment terminé leur petit-déjeuner. Elle arriva sans sa Dame de Compagnie derrière elle. Le plateau du petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait apporté à Hermione était encore fermement maintenu dans la main de la plus jeune reine.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Lucy ?" Demanda Susan, se levant lorsqu'elle aperçut l'étrange regard sur le visage de la reine vaillante.

A la plus grande surprise des quatre, Lucy éclata en sanglots et secoua vigoureusement sa tête. Edmund se leva, sérieux, de son siège et s'approcha de sa sœur qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il retira le plateau de ses mains et le posa au bout de la table. Puis il entoura ses épaules avec son bras et lui offrit un mouchoir.

Lucy essaya ses larmes avec celui-ci. Reniflant, elle essaya d'articuler : "J-je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'au-aussi dévastée de toute ma vie."

La fin du petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence de plomb, tous les membres de la royauté se demandant à présent ce qui avait pu causer le désarroi de la mystérieuse Dame de Compagnie.

* * *

Le crépuscule tombait presque lorsqu'Hermione décida enfin de sortir de sa chambre. Cette dernière était devenue lugubre toute la journée et la brunette savait que cela lui ferait du bien si elle sortait prendre l'air frais quelques minutes.

Par chance, elle n'avait pas rencontré les membres de la royauté narnienne. Merlin seul savait ce qu'elle aurait fait et ressentit si elle s'était retrouvée en face à face avec l'un d'eux. Pleurer comme elle l'avait fait devant la Reine Lucy avait été suffisant pour elle pour qu'elle se sente atrocement honteuse. Que ce serait-il passé si elle avait éclaté en sanglots devant les autres ?

Le château était étrangement calme. Hermione imagina que les membres de la royauté avaient une autre rencontre avec des soldats étrangers.

Hermione passa une main sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient irrités et gonflés, notamment à cause de ses pleurs. Elle était fatiguée, physiquement, mentalement et émotionnellement, et elle savait qu'un peu de repos lui ferait du bien.

Elle sortit finalement du château et entra dans le jardin, et son visage fut accueilli par la douce brise de la nuit imminente.

Absente, elle se balada dans le jardin, son nez titillé par les différentes odeurs du nombre incalculable de fleurs plantées dans tout le jardin.

Et puis elle fut en mesure de repérer le kiosque de jardin au cœur de la verdure, et sans aucune hésitation, Hermione s'en approcha, seulement pour voir qu'il était occupé. Son cœur bondit lorsqu'elle vit les inratables cheveux du Roi Edmund. Elle se retourna immédiatement, désirant s'enfuir dans sa chambre, mais les yeux du roi fixaient intensément sa silhouette.

Soupirant, Hermione savait que si elle rentrait, Edmund la suivrait et la harcèlerait, et elle ne savait pas jusqu'à quand. Par conséquent, elle s'approcha du kiosque de jardin et entra. Elle s'assit sur la chaise opposée à celle du monarque et attendit en silence. Ses yeux parcoururent le jardin, mais ne s'arrêtèrent jamais sur l'homme assis à son opposé.

"Votre visage est … étrange," dit-il finalement, rompant le silence. Hermione le regarda, confuse, et fronça les sourcils. "C'est tout … je ne sais pas. Gonflé ou quelque chose comme ça," dit-il.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et frotta inconsciemment ses joues. "Je m'excuse si je ne suis pas présentable aujourd'hui, votre majesté," murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, ennuyée par le fait que ses joues deviennent chaudes sous son regard.

Impassible, le roi gloussa doucement : "Comme on peut s'y attendre après une journée de larmes," dit-il. "Bon sang, je suis surpris que vous ayez encore de l'énergie, au regard de tout le liquide que vous avez laissé échapper de votre corps aujourd'hui." Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage, et il regarda autour, son visage paisible et détendu.

Clignant des yeux, Hermione regarda pensivement le roi et inclina sa tête. "Si je puis me permettre de poser la question," commença-t-elle, "étiez-vous, par hasard, en train de m'attendre, Roi Edmund ?"

Sa réaction fut soudaine et stupéfiante. Ses joues se teintèrent et il toussa dans sa main, ses yeux refusant toujours de rencontrer ceux de la brunette. "D-de quoi parlez-vous ?" Demanda-t-il hâtivement en prenant un air renfrogné. "B-bien sûr que non !"

Malgré le sentiment lourd présent dans son cœur, la brunette sourit. "Menteur," l'accusa-t-elle, et le roi devint plus offensé. "Vous bégayez."

L'ai renfrogné grandit et il croisa ses bras. "Lorsque j'ai bégayé lors du Bal de Bienvenu, vous saviez que je disais la vérité. Mais quand je bégaye ce soir, vous m'accusez de mentir," statua-t-il d'exaspération, secouant sa tête. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec le bégaiement, hum ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules distraitement et joua avec l'ourlet de sa robe, surveillant une fois encore la verdure environnante.

La brunette laissa s'installer le silence dans le kiosque de jardin. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir que le roi la regardait intensément, mais elle semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper.

"A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier," dit lentement le Roi Edmund, brisant le silence. Hermione se tendit légèrement sur sa chaise et rencontra ses yeux onyx. Il n'avait pas de ton accusateur. D'ailleurs, il semblait prudent et un peu curieux. "Avez-vous … peut-être, retrouvé une bribe de votre mémoire ?"

Elle le regarda avec surprise, sa trouvaille lui apportant un léger sourire sur le visage. Bien qu'il ne crût pas à une énigme comme elle, c'était un peu surprenant qu'il commence à croire aux bribes de souvenirs qui revenaient à sa mémoire.

Il ne semblait pas soupçonneux, et dans un sens, cela réconforta le cœur d'Hermione. Elle regarda pensivement son genou et commença : "Il y avait cette guerre."

"Une guerre ?" Demanda-t-il doucement, l'encourageant à continuer.

Hermione le regarda rapidement et acquiesça. Son attention captivée l'avait déconcertée, et elle continua. "Les images sont brumeuses," dit-elle. "Mais néanmoins, je sais qu'il s'agissait d'une guerre. Il y avait … Il y avait des corps partout. Sur le sol, flottant sur le lac, pendant n'importe comment des mâts … ensanglantés, sans vie … mort."

Elle était surprise de lui avoir dit, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Hermione ferma lentement ses yeux, se soulageant de cette journée, et ajouta : "Il y avait des cris. Je ne peux pas voir les visages. Seulement entendre les cris. Profonds et assourdissants. Il y avait des éclairs aveuglants qui venaient et qui étaient dirigés vers des inconnus."

Son histoire était un mélange entre le mensonge et la vérité : le mensonge parce qu'elle racontait cela à Edmund comme étant un souvenir soudainement apparu de son esprit soi-disant amnésique, et la vérité car elle lui racontait ce dont elle avait été véritablement témoin durant la Seconde Guerre à Poudlard.

"Je courais. Encore et encore. La direction était sans importance, et c'était juste... Je devais survivre," continua-t-elle dans un souffle, de nouvelles larmes coulant à présent de ses yeux.

"Une guerre," statua-t-il de nouveau. Une immense surprise était évidente dans la voix du roi, et si elle n'avait pas été immergée dans son histoire, Hermione aurait pu sourire.

"Et puis, je l'ai vu," dit-elle. "Harry Potter." Ses larmes augmentèrent et sa voix commença à vibrer. "I-Il a combattu vaillamment. I-Il avait souffert le plus." La brunette attira ses mains vers son visage, se maudissant de nouveau de craquer ainsi devant un autre monarque. Elle essaya d'arrêter ses larmes de couler, mais elle ne put. "Et puis il était là. Par terre. Comme les autres. Aveugle et sa-sans vie."

Son histoire se termina, mais pas ses larmes. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que le roi regardait à présent, parce que son visage était toujours caché par ses mains.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Hermione devina qu'il la laissait seule. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Hermione savait qu'elle le mettait dans une situation inconfortable.

Un bras entoura ses épaules et elle se raidit, sous le choc. Elle leva la tête et vit un Roi Edmund embarrassé, assis à côté d'elle. Au lieu de capter son regard, il fronça les sourcils : "Voyez ce moment comme pure idiotie, Mademoiselle Hermione, et ne dites rien," ordonna-t-il.

Elle sourit malgré ses larmes, et ferma les yeux, acquiesçant sincèrement. "Je vous remercie," pleura-t-elle.

Et Edmund, complétant son acte qu'il qualifiait de "pure idiotie," leva sa main droite et essuya ses larmes.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Hermione se sentit revigorée. Mais toujours un peu désorientée par rapport aux événements de ces deux derniers jours. Mais néanmoins revigorée.

Elle se leva d'elle-même de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Les torches du château étaient encore allumées, et on pouvait voir l'aurore arriver. Des ombres étranges étaient projetées dans tout le château, et malgré elle, Hermione sourit légèrement. Cela lui rappela Poudlard et toutes les choses étranges qu'on pouvait y trouver.

Le sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle percuta. Ses pensées l'avaient dangereusement ramenées à la cause du désarroi de ces derniers jours, et la brunette savait qu'elle devait arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

" _Je dois être forte_ ," se dit-elle en remettant son dos bien droit. " _Où est passé tout ton courage de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger ?"_

Maintenant que l'idée, celle que retourner dans son monde était impossible, était ancrée en elle, Hermione savait que faire des recherches était futile. Evidemment, d'habitude, elle aurait continué de chercher même un petit indice, une faille dans toute cette situation dans laquelle elle s'était soudainement retrouvée. Mais dans un sens, ce qu'avait dit la vieille femme faisait sens. Elle se souvenait avoir été touchée par le Sortilège de Mort lancé par Bellatrix Lestrange, et même si son arrivée soudaine à Narnia était encore inexplicable, elle savait que si elle retournait dans son monde, elle serait belle et bien morte.

Ses pensées furent arrêtées alors qu'elle se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Lucy. Son sourire revint sur son visage alors qu'elle se souvenait de la gentillesse dont avait fait preuve la reine la veille. Il était évident que sa détresse avait totalement désarmée Lucy. Après tout, Hermione n'avait jamais montré de faiblesses vis-à-vis des habitants de Narnia. D'une certaine façon, cela la rendit extrêmement reconnaissante envers la reine et son inquiétude évidente pour le bien-être d'Hermione.

Hermione entra sans faire de bruits dans la chambre de la reine et fut accueillie immédiatement par son odeur habituelle. Une petite protubérance était visible au niveau des couvertures du vaste lit au milieu de la pièce. Hermione s'approcha avec précaution de la silhouette de Lucy et la secoua.

Lucy s'éveilla et ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés. Ses yeux furent tout d'abord dans le vague, mais une fois qu'ils reconnurent le visage d'Hermione dans la pénombre, elle se redressa immédiatement sur son lit.

"Hermione !" S'exclama-t-elle de surprise.

Hermione sourit et inclina sa tête de salutation. "Bonjour, majesté," dit-elle. "Il est l'heure de te lever à présent."

Lucy scruta rigoureusement la brunette en face d'elle avant d'acquiescer lentement. "D'accord," dit-elle en se levant de son lit, et ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol froid en pierre. La reine se mit debout, mit sa robe et regarda de nouveau Hermione. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

La plus vieille des deux hocha la tête. "Oui," répondit Hermione. "Je te remercie d'avoir demandé."

Le visage de la reine afficha un grand sourire et, à la surprise d'Hermione, elle entoura ses bras autour du torse de la brunette et la serra fermement. "Je suis soulagée," dit Lucy avec honnêteté.

Hermione gloussa et l'entoura de ses mains. Elle déposa distraitement un baiser sur la tête de la jeune fille et murmura : "Merci."

Lucy s'écarta et sourit joliment, puis elle se prépara pour le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Edmund sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la Salle à manger.

Tandis qu'il marchait, son esprit dévia sur les évènements de la veille, et plus particulièrement ceux de la veille au soir.

Comme l'avait deviné Caspian, un souvenir avait refait surface dans la mémoire d'Hermione, et c'est ce qui avait provoqué le désarroi de la brunette ces deux derniers jours. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la croyait, mais l'histoire qu'elle avait partagée … Edmund pensait que celle-ci n'était pas un mensonge.

Elle avait parlé d'une guerre. Il y avait une guerre et elle y avait participé. C'était dans les années 1940 et il se souvenait clairement que la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avait eu lieu dans son monde. Son père, d'ailleurs, avait été soldat afin de défendre son pays bien aimé.

Son histoire à elle le faisait croire, d'une certaine façon, qu'elle était londonienne. Qu'elle était comme eux. De ce qu'il savait, ce monde magique était en paix, protégé des attaques de rebelles telmarins. Ou alors elle avait pris part à une guerre entre telmarins et narniens auparavant ?

Edmund rejeta cette idée, et secoua sa tête. Il y avait eu une guerre entre quelques soldats telmarins et les narniens. De ce qu'il avait pu observer auparavant, ils étaient les seuls humains du côté de Narnia. Les telmarins, d'un autre côté, n'avaient pas eu de soldats féminins durant la bataille. Il n'y avait pas eu de civils également, parce que le Grand Roi Peter s'était assuré que la bataille se déroulerait loin des civils.

Par conséquent, l'idée qu'elle pouvait être une Fille d'Eve, une londonienne, se renforça dans son esprit. Découvrir son histoire, et notamment le fait qu'elle avait été plus proche de la guerre que n'importe quel Pevensie le dérouta. Sa description était précise, et l'expression sur son visage pendant qu'elle racontait ce qu'elle avait vu était véritable. Edmund n'avait pas eu le cœur de l'accuser de débiter des mensonges, notamment parce que ses sanglots devenaient gutturaux.

 _'Peut-être que l'amnésie qu'elle revendiquait était vraie après tout,_ ' conclu-t-il à contrecœur, un froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur son visage.

Edmund désirait toujours une preuve. Il avait participé à de multiples guerres pendant des années, et l'expérience lui avait appris que croire immédiatement les personnes était dangereux. Malgré le fait qu'il acceptait lentement que, peut-être, Mademoiselle Hermione n'allait pas faire du mal aux habitants de Cair Paravel, et de Narnia en général, elle restait une personne énigmatique, et la croire entièrement pouvait causer la chute de plusieurs personnes.

Peut-être même la sienne.

Il arriva enfin dans le Grand Hall et y entra. De vives conversations arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Il faillit reculer de surprise, voyant l'objet de ses pensées être assis à côté de Lucy, à sa place habituelle.

"Parfait, tu es là," annonça Peter, voyant son frère.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, et Edmund, ne sachant pas pourquoi, regarda Hermione. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lentement lorsqu'il aperçut le doux sourire sur son visage, et il détourna immédiatement le regard, ses joues devenant roses d'embarras.

"Oui, oui," dit-il, avançant rapidement vers sa chaise, et s'assit en face de Caspian. "Mangeons."

Le petit-déjeuner commença et la conversation animée continua. Edmund se retrouva rapidement mêlé aux conversations des autres.

Inconsciemment, il nota que la brunette semblait revigorée. Les traces des sentiments qu'elle avait eu deux jours auparavant étaient encore visibles, mais elle affichait son sourire habituel à présent.

"Hermione," interrompit le Grand Roi Peter.

Toute la table se tut et tous les yeux le regardèrent. Les sourcils d'Edmund se levèrent, soupçonneux, tandis que son ainé rougissait furieusement.

Peter Pevensie ne rougissait jamais.

"Hum … Je me demandais si vous vouliez bien m'accompagner dans les bois aujourd'hui," dit-il finalement, aussi digne que possible.

Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure et fronça les sourcils. Et puis, elle répondit : "Je pense que c'est une formidable idée, votre majesté."

Le sourire que Peter affichait arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles, et Edmund roula des yeux au regard de son comportement ridicule.

Sans que les autres ne le sache, Hermione regrettait lentement sa réponse.

* * *

Une fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le jardin, Hermione laissa échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement.

La nuit était tombée sur tout Narnia, et la brunette était soulagée de rentrer à Cair Paravel.

Après le petit-déjeuner de ce matin, Peter et elle s'étaient lancés dans une courte visite du pays. Comme attendu du Grand Roi de Narnia, il avait prouvé qu'il connaissait parfaitement ses coins et recoins. Il connaissait les établissements, les monuments et les jardins … Hermione avait passé un bon moment. Elle connaissait, bien évidemment, les endroits qu'il lui avait montré, car Edmund lui avait déjà fait la visite des lieux lorsqu'ils avaient été laissés seuls au château. Toutefois, elle s'était amusée.

La seule chose qui avait rendu la visite déplaisante était les sentiments évidents que Peter avait pour elle. Il y avait des indices, des fois tellement flagrants que cela refroidissait l'atmosphère. Il était adorable, bien évidemment, mais Hermione se sentait terriblement embarrassée quand de tels gestes lui étaient adressés par le Grand Roi.

De nouveau, elle pensait qu'elle avait été amenée ici, à Narnia, pour effectuer une mission. Faire n'importe quoi avec le cœur des habitants de ce monde magique, et encore plus avec celui du Grand Roi lui-même, n'en faisait pas partie. Et d'ailleurs, les monarques de Narnia se battaient déjà contre les rebelles telmarins. Si elle commençait à s'intégrer dans cette histoire, elle rendrait le tout plus compliqué.

Elle était proche du kiosque de jardin, et ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle vit Edmund qui était déjà installé à l'intérieur. Elle ne savait pas comment ils arrivaient à se retrouver à cette même place, mais Hermione ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

Alors que Peter était étrange, Edmund était apaisant. Ils n'avaient pas commencé en bons termes, et elle savait que le roi dit "le juste" ne la croyait pas totalement. Mais cette petite hostilité apportait du réconfort à Hermione.

"Vous êtes revenue," remarqua Edmund tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait sur son siège habituel. "Je suis surpris que cela se soit terminé si tôt."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Nous étions sortis quasiment toute la journée, Roi Edmund," dit-elle. "Je pense même que nous sommes partis bien assez longtemps."

Le roi dit "le juste" sourit et haussa les épaules, ses yeux fixes regardant au loin. "Peter vous aime bien," remarqua-t-il. "Ardemment, je suppose."

La brunette se recroquevilla et lui jeta un regard noir. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Bon sang, elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. Mais entendre à haute voix l'évidence la rendait légèrement frustrée. "Je sais, " grommela-t-elle, fixant ses sandales.

"Je peux dire que vous êtes la première fille que mon grand frère têtu a toujours aimé," ajouta-t-il. "Aussi bien dans notre monde qu'ici."

Hermione prit une grande respiration et secoua sa tête. "Honnêtement, je ne recherche pas une quelconque romance ici, à Narnia," révéla-t-elle. "Et par ailleurs, vous avez bien assez de problèmes à régler. Je ne suis qu'une distraction supplémentaire pour le Grand Roi."

Edmund haussa de nouveau les épaules et la regarda. "Je suis sûr qu'un jour, vous regretterez ce que vous dites, Mademoiselle Hermione," dit-il.

"Ah oui ?" Demanda-t-elle, un regard de défiance sur son visage. "Regardez-moi." Hermione se leva de son siège et fixa avec irritation le roi toujours assis. Edmund était décontenancé par cette soudaine hostilité sur son visage. En fait, il semblait plutôt amusé. "Par Merlin, je suis venue ici pour m'éclaircir les idées. Maintenant, elles sont plus embrouillées à cause de vous. Ah ! Sérieusement !"

Hermione se retourna et marcha en direction de château, manquant le sourire sincère apparu sur le visage du Roi Edmund.

* * *

Son regard, sous-entendant qu'elle savait, commençait à énerver Hermione et, finalement, elle fixa la Reine Lucy. Elle semblait légèrement coupable, les yeux de Lucy parcourant toute sa somptueuse chambre, comme si elle n'avait jamais regardé Hermione.

"Il ne s'est rien passé," dit-elle finalement d'exaspération.

Lucy se requinqua et se leva de son siège, accrochant le bras d'Hermione avec le sien, et la tirant pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur son lit. "Es-tu sûre ?", Demanda-t-elle. "J'ai vu Peter il y a un moment, et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux auparavant. J'en déduis que vous avez peut-être partagé un baiser ou quelque chose comme ça."

Hermione grogna et posa ses paumes devant ses yeux. "Oh non, pas toi aussi," accusa-t-elle.

"Pardon ?" Demanda la jeune Reine, regardant étrangement Hermione. "Tu sais que c'est la vérité, Hermione. Peter t'apprécie vraiment, comme tout adolescent en pleine crise hormonale. Je suppose que c'est la première fois, et qu'il le montre, n'est-ce pas ? Grand Dieu, il ne sait pas comment être subtil dans ces moments-là."

"Lucy," hurla-t-elle, et la reine à côté d'elle rigola.

Calme-toi, calme-toi," sermonna Lucy, tapotant le bras d'Hermione. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi renfrognée pour ça. Peter peut être un véritable imbécile à certains moments, mais il a des côtés charmants."

Hermione exprima sa désapprobation et se leva. "Je me retire à présent dans ma chambre, majesté," clama-t-elle." Bonne nuit."

Et avant même que Lucy ne puisse la retenir, elle était déjà partie.


End file.
